


Kise

by elane



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 62,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elane/pseuds/elane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'as de Kaijo vient de perdre une nouvelle fois face à Seirin. Alors qu'il rumine sa défaite sur un terrain de basket, Aomine tente à sa manière de lui remonter le moral...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Une toute petite histoire sans prétention où j'ai essayé de respecter au maximum les canons de la série.  
> Et une modeste exploration du basket de Kise.

# Kise

 

 

Les nuages noirs qui s’amoncellent dans les cieux coléreux ne sont rien en comparaison du maelström qui plonge son esprit dans un raz-de-marée terrifiant.  

Il a perdu.

Une nouvelle fois.

Tremblant de rage, les yeux perdus devant le terrain où s’escriment quelques joueurs du dimanche, les cheveux encore dégoulinants de la douche froide qu’il venait de prendre, les poings crispés, il exulte d’une énergie sombre qui le transperce avec une acuité terrifiante.

-          Yo Kise.

Tournant la tête avec lenteur, il dévisage Aomine qui lui adresse la parole avec sa nonchalance habituelle, faisant tournoyer sans vraiment y prêter attention un ballon entre ses doigts.

Etait-il venu moquer sa défaite face à Seirin ?

Sa défaite face à Kagami ?

Sa défaite face à Kuroko ?

Il se souvient encore de ce jour où il avait été cherché l’ombre dans son lycée. Malgré ce qu’avait pensé Kuroko, il avait été sincère. Alors que l’équipe de Seirin n’avait pas encore mesuré la valeur de ce joueur exceptionnel, lui savait.

Et s’il avait réussi à ramener Kuroko à son équipe, c’est lui qui serait en lice pour la finale. C’est lui qui aurait le droit d’affronter Akashi en face à face.

Kuroko, Kagami…

De nouveau, une vague électrique et furieuse le parcourt de part en part.

-          Je sais exactement ce que tu ressens, Kise, dit Aomine.

Surpris, Kise dévisage son ancien co-équipier, la mâchoire crispée, tentant de reprendre contenance devant les yeux perçant de celui qu’il lui avait fait découvrir le basket. Dès le premier regard posé sur ce joueur d’exception, il n’avait pas eu envie de jouer au basket, il avait eu envie de jouer avec lui. Son style, ses passes, ses lancers, son regard étincelant, tout avait l’air si fluide, si puissant et naturel. Comment ne pas vouloir jouer comme avec lui, joueur _comme_ lui ?

-          Et je sais exactement ce qu’il te faut, continue-t-il en lui lançant son ballon qu’il reçoit dans un réflexe.

-          Je suis pas d’humeur, rétorque Kise en lui relançant le ballon hargneusement.

-          Sûr, dit-il en lui relançant le ballon un peu plus fort.

-          Sûr, crie-t-il sur le point d’exploser.

-          T’as peur de perdre ?

Oh, il allait voir l’enfoiré !

-          Ramène-toi, connard !

Lui qui disait que le seul qui pouvait le battre c’était lui-même, il allait lui montrer ce que c’était de se retrouver _vraiment_ face à lui-même. Une lueur folle dans les yeux, Kise se sent prêt à l’affronter en lui renvoyant son exacte image, mimant le moindre de ses mouvements, prêt à marquer dans n’importe quelle situation, n’importe quelle position.

Et l’espace d’un instant, sous le regard des amateurs qui se sont écartés sentant l’orage venir, deux Amonine aux regards aussi acérés s’affrontent ne lâchant rien, bondissant sur chaque passe, chaque ouverture, se prenant et se reprenant le ballon dans un balais d’une intensité terrifiante. Les paniers se succèdent mais Kise s’en fout. Il veut jouer, jouer et encore jouer !

-          Kise kun ?

Kuroko !

Le temps se suspend à ses deux mots prononcés de façon si neutre. Les deux joueurs se retournent dans un même mouvement, si semblable que l’illusion de la présence de deux Aomine se poursuit de façon si frappante que Kagami qui suit Kuroko ne peut s’empêcher de reculer d’un pas devant la situation.

-          Tetsu, dit Aomine en lui passant la balle en lui faisant signe de les rejoindre. Kagami, poursuit-il en étendant son invitation d’un hochement de tête.

Aomine commence à trouver singulier de ce face à face avec lui-même. Le mimétisme n’a jamais été aussi frappant et il commence à se lasser de reconnaître aussi bien son reflet sans pour autant être capable de le dominer.

Cette capacité de Kise est vraiment unique. Et déroutante.

Et il a envie de jouer contre Kagami.

L’espace d’une seconde, la flamme qu’il capte dans le regard de Kise lui fait comprendre qu’il serait prêt à les affronter tous les trois. Les yeux se consumant d’une pure énergie, il le surprend encore lorsqu’il fixe Kuroko avec une intensité rare :

-          _Kuroko, tu joues avec moi._

Il avait parlé d’un ton si impérieux qu’être l’objet d’une telle attention avait de quoi faire tourner la tête de n’importe qui. Même d’une personne aussi impassible que Kuroko dont le regard vacille un instant.

-          Kuroko, s’impatiente Kise en continuant de fixer Kagami et Aomine ses futurs adversaires avec un sourire de défi insolent plein de promesses.

Aomine se dit qu’il aurait tout le temps de jouer une autre fois contre Kagami. Et lorsque Kuroko se range presque timidement derrière Kise, il se demande un instant ce que cela peut donner d’avoir Kagami comme partenaire et non pour adversaire. Surtout face à un Kise survolté et son ancienne ombre.

Les secondes s’écoulent avec une lenteur incroyable, le temps se figeant presque sous les assauts de Kise qui jongle aussi vite la balle qu’entre les styles, la balle lui revenant si vite dans les mains grâce aux passes de Kuroko qu’il semble invincible. Il enchaîne ses propres dribbles, fait chuter Kagami de son œil comme l’aurait fait Akashi, défend avec la même présence que Murasakibara avant de lancer un des paniers impossibles de Midorima de fond du cours.

Toute la génération miracle se retrouve sous leurs yeux. Même Kuroko est là, attentif, remettant toutes les balles sur Kise qui vole littéralement sur le terrain, mettant autant d’énergie sur la moindre passe que sur tous ses lancers.

Il veut jouer, encore et encore.

Et le soutien sans faille de Kuroko qui lui lance sans cesse des ballons impossibles le fait briller comme jamais. C’est grisant. Enivrant. Violent.

Tremblant sous l’assaut de l’adrénaline qui coule à flot dans ses veines, un seul regret unique et terrifiant l’étreint avant de le quitter aussitôt.

Pourquoi Kuroko avait-il choisit Kagami et pas lui !

Quand Aomine avait délaissé son ombre, il avait espéré que peut-être… Il a toujours cru en Kuroko. Il sait depuis le premier jour où il l’avait vu jouer que c’était lui le véritable atout de l’équipe.

Les talents de tous les autres, il avait pu se les approprier.

Mais celui de Kuroko est unique.

Alors qu’il reçoit une nouvelle passe, il s’élance. Il avait brûlé toute son énergie sombre et sa tension a disparu dans un sourire lorsqu’il entend une exclamation presque paniquée de Kagami dans son dos :

-          Kuroko !

Se retournant dans un souffle, Aomine et Kise voient le joueur fantôme s’écrouler lamentablement sur le sol. La fatigue l’avait rattrapé un peu trop brutalement. Mais il doit avouer que lui aussi, il tient à peine sur ses pieds.

Il fixe Aomine, un merci silencieux sur les lèvres que l’as de Toô balaye d’un revers de main las et le ciel noir se déchire enfin dans une pluie froide aussi soudaine que déchaînée.

Accueillant cette manne tombée littéralement du ciel, Kise observe les cieux en soupirant.

-          Je vous invite.

Seul Kagami affiche un regard étonné, Aomine et Kuroko savent que Kise habite non loin du terrain de basket. Mais jamais encore ils n’avaient mis un pied chez leur ancien équipier. Courant sous la pluie battante, ils foncent dans un dédalle de ruelles avant de passer un petit porche les mettant à l’abri, dégoulinant. Kise les invite, non sans les prévenir que « c’était pas très grand chez lui ».

Les trois joueurs trempés de sueurs et de pluie ouvrent grands leurs yeux, un peu curieux de voir l’appartement de Kise. C’est certes petit, mais agréable et lumineux. Simple aussi. Un seul cadre trône sur les murs blancs, une photo de son ancienne équipe, la génération miracle au grand complet avec Kuroko toujours aussi impassible.

-          Bougez pas, je vous passe des fringues de rechange, dit-il en farfouillant rapidement dans ses placards.

Se changeant rapidement tous les quatre, Kagami manque d’exploser de rire en voyant Kuroko nager littéralement dans les habits de Kise, même Aomine esquisse un sourire en lui lançant une serviette chaude.

Soudain la fatigue du match improvisé et de la tension tombe comme une chape de plomb sur les épaules des joueurs qui s’affaissent tous en même temps sur le canapé de Kise faisant face à un grand écran plat. Curieux, Kagami balaye du regard la pièce. Peu de meubles, encore moins de décorations, quelques magazines à côté d’un ordinateur portable, une seule photo sur une petite table qu’il regarde avec intérêt. Kise souriant avec une fille aux cheveux aussi blonds que les siens et au regard clair.

-          C’est ta copine ? Pas mal…

Pour seule réponse, Kise lui balance un coussin :

-          C’est sa sœur idiot ! lance Kuroko.

-          Ouais, reprend Aomine laconiquement, qui aurait cru que le canon de la famille c’était sa _petite sœur_.

-          C’est de ma sœur dont tu parles là ! reprend Kise faisant voler un nouveau coussin dans une imitation parfaite du grand frère protecteur que Kagami n’aurait jamais pensé voir.

Kise semble soudain se souvenir de quelque chose qu’il avait oublié et jette un œil à son portable qui vibre avant de jurer entre ses dents.

-          Je dois répondre, dit-il en sans pouvoir autant s’isoler autrement qu’en rejoignant le coin opposé de l’unique pièce.

Kagami n’avait pu s’empêcher de jeter un œil discret au téléphone voyant apparaître le nom sur le téléphone.

Toru Kise

Un cousin ?

-          Père.

Son père ? Qui appelait son père par son nom et prénom sur son téléphone ? Mais la voix presque effacée de Kise qui soudain ressemble plus à un petit enfant pris en faute qu’au joueur formidable qu’il venait d’affronter un court.

Le dialogue auquel ils assistent est visiblement à sens unique et au fur et à mesure que les seconde s’égrènent difficilement, Kise s’excuse un peu plus, devenant un peu plus effacé et fragile à chaque instant.

Kagami remarque que ni Aomine  ni Kuroko ne semblent surpris par la scène, attristés mais pas surpris. Soudain l’image se forme avec une netteté incroyable dans son esprit. Celui d’un petit garçon dénigré par ses parents, cherchant désespérément un modèle, une personne à qui s’identifier.

Presque aussi pâle que Kuroko, Kise agrippe une chaise et se pose comme pour mettre une bonne distance entre ses amis et lui.

-          Si j’avais gagné, il n’aurait même pas pris la peine de décrocher son téléphone, marmonne-t-il entre ses dents.

-          Tu devrais appeler ta sœur, dit Kuroko calmement.

Kise ne peut s’empêcher d’esquisser un petit sourire en pensant à sa sœur et jette un coup d’œil à sa montre.

-          Y a des chances qu’elle ait fini sa partie, dit-il en ouvrant le clapet de l’ordinateur en face de lui sur une petite table.

-          Sa partie ? demande Kagami. C’est une joueuse aussi ? dit-il en examinant de plus près la photo.

Elle ressemble autant à une joueuse que Kuroko, pense-t-il, mais après tout les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.

-          Oui, dit Kise, mais pas de basket. C’est une joueuse pro de go. C’est le petit génie de la famille ! Elle fait un tournoi en Corée en ce moment.

Et à peine se connecte-t-il sur son écran que le contact de sa sœur passa au vert. Le visage de la photo s’anime sous le regard de tous et le sourire de Kise redevint franc et sincère dans la seconde.

-          Tite soeur ! s’enflamme Kise.

-          Grand frère ! Et je vois que t’es pas seul, dit-elle en voyant les trois têtes pointer derrière son frère. Salut Tetsu, Daïki, Kagami.

Kagami recule instinctivement. Comment le connaissait-elle, pense-t-il, alors que tous la saluent chaleureusement.

-          Alors grand frère, et ce match ?

-          Perdu, dit simplement Kise.

-          Ben mince, vu ta tête, je pensais que t’avais gagné ! Tetsu t’es trop fort! dit-elle.

Kagami se sent un peu exclu de son propre exploit lorsqu’elle ajoute :

-          Vous êtes trop forts tous les deux !

Puis elle regarde son frère et lui fait signe de s’approcher avant de lui dire sur le ton de la confidence :

-          Fais gaffe, grand frère… ils sont en train de copier ton style !

Kagami manque de s’étouffer devant le culot de cette remarque… oui, trempés jusqu’aux os après le déluge qu’ils venaient d’affronter, ils portent tous les habits que Kise leur avait prêté ; des fringues qui signent définitivement sa marque. Même Kuroko a l’air moins transparent que d’habitude.

-          Et toi, reprend Kise, ta partie ?

-          Pas finie, répond-elle. Et mal engagée. Je vais me battre jusqu’au bout mais il y a peu d’espoirs. Si je ne tue pas son invasion au centre, la partie est finie, dit-elle d’une voix faussement calme. Il semblerait que ce soit une mauvaise journée pour les Kise. Pourtant je porte l’objet fétiche du jour que Midorima m’a envoyé, dit-elle en sortant de sa poche une statuette de petit chat qui montre la patte aussi ridicule que son expression est impassible. Ca a pas l’air de marcher, dit-elle en le secouant comme si c’était un objet mystérieusement tombé en panne.

-          Tu laisses filer ton temps tite soeur, dit Kise.

-          Ouais mais tu me connais, je joue vite. Et j’avais besoin d’une pause.

Son regard étincelle une seconde de la même façon que celui de Kise avant qu’il s’élance, balle au poing, vers le panier adverse. Ils ne sont pas frères et sœurs pour rien.

-          Je dois trouver son point faible, dit-elle et renverser cette partie.

-          Je suis sûre que tu vas trouver une solution, dit Kuroko avec un mélange de naïveté et de confiance déstabilisant.

-          Merci, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Kise, dit-elle en se tournant vers son frère avec une expression grave. Père a appelé n’est-ce pas ?

Le visage de Kise s’assombrit une seconde avant qu’il acquiesce en silence.

-          Te laisse pas bouffer grand frère. Jamais, dit-elle en faisant un petit signe d’adieu.

Acquiesçant d’un hochement de tête, Kise est redevenu aussi confiant et insupportable qu’il l’a toujours été.

-          Je vois que l’esprit de compétition est un trait familial, dit Kagami.

-          Ma sœur est devenue pro à 12 ans, c’est un vrai génie, dit Kise avec une fierté palpable.

La petite sœur devenant pro de go à 12 ans, le frère mannequin depuis le collège, c’était presque une fuite en avant pour échapper à un foyer glacial. Un frère et une sœur élevés dans l’idée qu’ils n’étaient jamais  « assez », condamnés à un idéal inaccessible. Il a une petite idée du style qu’avait dû développer sa sœur dans son propre jeu.

Kise farfouille dans la pile de magazines en face de lui et en extirpe le « Go Weekly » où sa sœur avait eu droit à un long article qu’il survole.

« Kise sensei, le nouveau Takemya ? »

Elle copie les grands joueurs, quelle surprise pense Kagami.

-          Tu te souviens du jour où elle a défié Akashi au go ? demande Kuroko.

Kise sourit un peu embarrassé en imitant sa sœur dans sa vindicte contre Akashi.

-          Une partie ! Si je te bats, je récupère mon frère pour la journée. Akashi lui a alors demandé ce qu’il aurait si _lui_ gagnait, elle lui a dit qu’elle ne perdrait pas.

-          Il a failli tomber à la renverse devant la gamine haute comme trois pommes qui lui réclamait des comptes, dit Aomine.

-          C’était une sacrée partie, dit Kuroko, j’ai cru que Midorima allait tomber à la renverse à chaque coup.

-          Et ça c’est fini comment ? demande Kagami, curieux.

Tous se retournent dans un même mouvement vers lui.

-          Elle a perdu, dit Kise sur le ton d’une évidence implacable.

Kagami a failli tomber à la renverse, il avait pas dit que sa sœur était une pro, un petit génie. Oh il tremble d’impatience de se mesurer au grand Akashi.

-          Mais elle a aussi gagné d’une certaine façon, dit Kukoro, puisqu’Akashi a finalement décidé d’annuler l’entraînement et qu’on a pu passer une après-midi tranquille.

-          Tranquille, si on veut, on a fini par faire un match de street basket avec toute l’équipe et ta sœur, dit Aomine. Y avait enfin un joueur sur le terrain qui shootait moins bien que Tetsu, ajoute-t-il d’un air moqueur.

Les anciens co-équipiers se laissent un instant gagner par une vague de nostalgie tandis que Kagami remarque la tonne de DVD qui se trouvent sous l’écran plat. Se levant d’un bond, il examine une à une les jackets et se rend compte avec surprise que le nom de tous ses anciens équipiers se trouvent sur les disques.

Aomine, Midorima, Kuroko… Les noms s’échelonnent sur toute la longueur de l’étagère. Une soudaine intuition lui fait pousser le bouton play du lecteur de DVD.

L’image se lance, se brouille de statiques puis elle se fixe. La foule se déchaîne lorsque l’équipe de Teiko entre sur le terrain. Kagami se recule et ne perd pas une miette du spectacle.

Un match de la fameuse génération miracle.

-          Kagami, dit Kise, ce n’est pas …

Ce n’est pas _vraiment_ un match…

Il ne lui faut que très peu de temps pour s’en rendre compte. Il s’agit du point de vue de Kuroko. Pendant ce match, la caméra ne suit que Kuroko et uniquement Kuroko.

A contretemps de la partie, le jeu du joueur fantôme se dévoile comme rarement. Chaque passe, chaque contre, chaque balle volée, Kuroko fonce dans les ombres avec une telle aisance que même la caméra a parfois du mal à le suivre.

Kagami se souvient du jour où il avait vu le jeu de Kuroko du banc. Il avait été impressionné mais il ne l’avait observé que quelques minutes. Le jeu lui avait très vite dérobé l’attention nécessaire pour suivre le jeune joueur. Et il n’a pas besoin de se retourner pour se rendre compte que personne à part Kise n’avait jamais suivi le jeu de Kuroko pendant tout un match.

S’enfonçant un peu plus sur lui-même, Kuroko se mord les lèvres affreusement mal à l’aise.

Ce n’était que des passes, Kuroko n’avait pas encore développé ses autres techniques, mais c’était du grand art. Un vrai spectacle de magie, un ballet aérien hypnotique où le jeune garçon survolait les balles, les adversaires, toujours présent et pourtant invisible.

Et plus il s’enfonçait dans les ténèbres, plus ses co-équipiers brillaient.

Au coup de sifflet final, tous retiennent leur souffle une seconde.

Le silence et le regard étincelant de Kise sont à eux-seuls les meilleurs hommages de la reconnaissance de l’incroyable talent de Kuroko.

Kagami regarde à nouveau tous les DVD alignés. Il y en avait un pour chaque match, un pour chaque joueur de la génération miracle.

Mais celui qui se trouve dans le lecteur est bien celui de Kuroko.

Et à cet instant, il comprend à quel point Kise avait été sincère le jour où il avait demandé à Kuroko de venir dans son équipe. Son admiration est encore tangible et il peut presque ressentir jusqu’au plus profond des recoins de son cœur l’amertume du regret de ne plus l’avoir comme co-équipier.

-          Hé Kise, t’as vraiment regardé tout ça, dit Aomine en passant son doigt distraitement sur tous les DVD portant son nom.

-          Tu crois que je vous ai copié comment ? rétorque Kise. Par magie.

Par magie ? Non, pense Kagami… Mais c’est vrai qu’il fait paraître ses copies comme facile et implacable. Comme un magicien, il choisit toujours le bon moment pour montrer ses tours de passe-passe, les faisant paraître aussi naturel que déstabilisant. Bien sûr, il y a un travail énorme derrière cette étonnante capacité.

-          Pourtant t’as toujours pas réussi à copier Tetsu, lui répond-il.

Kise tourne la tête vers Kuroko avec une admiration si criante qu’il a bien du mal à soutenir son regard.

-          C’est parce que lui, il a vraiment un petit truc que j’ai toujours pas réussi à saisir.

Kuroko s’apprête à protester de nouveau mais Kise ne lui laisse pas en placer une sous le regard amusé d’Aomine qui se dit que pour une fois, son ancienne ombre a bien le droit à une reconnaissance bien méritée. Même de la part d’un Kise survolté.

Kagami fait gaffe, un jour ce grand blond pourrait bien essayer de te voler ton ombre.

Et dire qu’il l’avait laissé partir. Qu’il ne l’avait pas retenu.

Quel idiot !

-          Dis Kise, tu pourrais me montrer les vidéos d’Akashi. Je suis le seul à ne l’avoir jamais vu jouer.

-          Je n’en ai pas, dit Kise. Ces vidéos, c’est Akashi qui me les a fournies pour que je travaille mes capacités. Il savait qu’un jour j’arriverai à copier tous les styles de la génération miracle. Mais il ne m’a jamais fourni son propre point de vue.

Les minutes se succèdent aux heures, et la soirée se déroule dans un esprit serein entre des extraits d’anciens matchs, des anecdotes et les extravagances habituelles de Kise qui a depuis longtemps délaissé ses humeurs noires.

Et lorsqu’ils prirent congé, Aomine et Kuroko passent la porte les premiers alors que Kagami se tourne une dernière fois vers Kise.

-          Je suis un peu vexé quand même.

\-          Vexé ?

-          Y en a pas un seul qui a mon nom…

 


	2. 2

Ses nouvelles chaussures aux pieds, l’as de Tôô s’avance d’un pas décidé vers le terrain de sport, les rayons d’un pâle soleil d’hiver illuminent le terrain d’entraînement. Et pour une fois, il est là.  
Et à l’heure.  
A l’entraînement…  
Ce qui explique peut-être le silence gêné et les mâchoires décrochées de tous les joueurs qui l’observent les yeux ronds. Satsuki est même tombée à la renverse avec son exubérance habituelle.  
Aomine s’attendait à une telle réaction de la part de ses équipiers, mais là c’est pousser le bouchon un peu loin non !  
\- Bon, on joue ou quoi !  
Imayoshi, encore soufflé tente de reprendre une contenance et prend un ballon.  
\- Echauffement !  
Aomine soupire. Il est déjà prêt et il a envie de jouer. Vraiment. Et ça fait longtemps qu’il n’en avait pas eu vraiment envie. C’est devenu un besoin impérieux qui le fait trembler. Mais il se plie aux tours de terrains et à l’entraînement au lancer. Comme les autres. Nonchalamment il enchaîne les tours sans efforts et les paniers d’une main avec une telle aisance et de tous les endroits les plus saugrenus que le temps semble se suspendre à chacun de ses shoots.  
Et plus les lancers deviennent acrobatiques et plus ses équipiers suivent le ballon d’un regard aussi stupéfait que fier avec une même certitude au fond des yeux.  
C’est leur as et c’est le meilleur.  
Et tous ont envie de montrer à quel point ils sont dignes d’être dans une équipe qui a un tel atout ! Les paniers se succèdent et lorsque l’échauffement se termine, ils sont tous prêts à mettre tout leur énergie dans une partie endiablée.  
Imayoshi partage l’équipe en deux, répartissant les deuxièmes et les premières années avec équité, intégrant Aomine avec Sakurai qui commence déjà à trembler en voyant le regard noir d’Aomine qui traduit assez son impatience à prendre la balle.  
\- Wakamatsu, dit Imayoshi, tu diriges l’équipe A et je prends l’équipe B.  
Le regard blanc que lui retourne Wakamatsu le décontenance un peu. Oui, c’est pas la subtilité qui l’étouffe. Mais si Wakamatsu doit bientôt assumer la future place de capitaine, il allait devoir se frotter à Aomine sur le terrain en tant que capitaine. Cette partie est un véritable test.  
Et à cet instant, ce n’est pas la confiance qui brille dans le regard du futur capitaine.  
J’y arriverai jamais semble exprimer son regard affolé qui passe frénétiquement d’Aomine à lui.  
Mais le coup de sifflet du début de match finit quand même par retentir et tous se lancent dans la partie. Brûlant toute sa frustration dans le premier saut, Aomine décolle littéralement et envoie la balle à Sakurai qui récupère et le ballon et fonce. Il dribble sans problème les premières années avant de d’affronter Susa.  
Mais il ne tente rien et passe à Aomine sur la droite.  
Ce qu’il avait bien sûr anticipé et il se dresse devant l’as sachant bien qu’il n’avait aucune chance. Mais il tenterait le tout pour le tout.  
Aomine s’apprête à tirer lorsque…  
Il feinte et passe la balle à Wakamatsu qui n’est pas marqué car tout le monde pensait qu’il allait tirer…  
Le futur capitaine met un quart de seconde à réaliser qu’Aomine lui a réellement passé la balle et tire.  
Le ballon trouve sans problème son chemin dans les mailles du filet.  
2/0 sur un panier de Wakamatsu ! Et une passe d’Aomine.  
Et la partie reprend de plus belle. Et plus les minutes passent et plus il apparait clair qu’Aomine n’a pas l’attention de marquer. Il dribble les adversaires, défend, fonce et au dernier moment… passe. A nouveau.  
Wakamatsu puis Sakurai enchaînent les paniers encore tremblant de constater la métamorphose. Aomine désorganise totalement la défense de l’équipe adverse mais ils se reprennent assez vite.  
Sakurai a encore du mal à comprendre ce qu’il lui arrive lorsqu’à nouveau il se retrouve seul face au panier, le ballon dans les mains. Il tire mais le ballon rebondit. Sasu s’élance en défense mais Aomine est le plus rapide. Il saute, prend la balle au rebond et marque.  
Sakurai tremble de tous ses membres en voyant le regard d’Aomine se tourner vers lui, prêt à s’excuser platement une nouvelle fois.  
\- Pardon, dit-il les yeux rivés sur le sol, terrifié d’avoir raté un panier alors qu’Aomine lui avait fait une passe. Je…  
\- Pourquoi tu t’excuses, dit Aomine. Si tu rates, je suis là pour finir le boulot. C’est un entraînement et on est là pour s’améliorer ensemble non ?  
Tous les membres de Tôô fixent Aomine avec appréhension.  
S’améliorer ensemble …  
Oui, comprend tout à coup Wakamatsu. Voilà pourquoi Aomine ne fait que passer.  
Il veut s’améliorer dans la seule chose qu’il n’assure pas parfaitement sur le terrain. Et ce n’est pas faire un panier, ça il maîtrise. Son talon d’Achille, c’est le travail d’équipe. Il ne veut plus jouer seul. Il veut jouer avec l’équipe.  
Et ce qu’il pensait ne jamais voir dans sa future équipe se produit sous ses yeux. Une nouvelle lueur brille au fond des yeux de tous les joueurs. Ils allaient jouer et s’améliorer ensemble. Même Sakurai ne tremble plus et les deux équipes redoublent d’effort pour faire circuler le ballon, dribbler, marquer.  
Plus flexible, plus énergique, transcendée dans un nouvel élan, les paniers, les reprises de dribbles et les dunks se succèdent. Et lorsque le cœur battant, Wakamatsu tourne la tête vers Aomine à quelques secondes de la fin de la partie, il se fige.  
Aomine sourit.  
Un sourire vrai et sincère d’un joueur qui aime le basket plus que tout au monde.  
A la fin du match, tous affichent ce même sourire contagieux et se laissent tomber d’épuisement sur le sol. Enfin presque tous puisqu’Aomine tient encore debout sans problème.  
Satsuki lui lance une serviette pour essuyer la sueur qui coule sur son visage et qu’il attrape au vol :  
\- Elles te vont vraiment bien tes nouvelles baskets, Aomine.  
Aomine jette un œil à ses nouvelles baskets.  
\- Oui avec elles, je sens qu’on va tout gagner…  
On va tout gagner.  
Pas « je vais tout gagner »…  
\- … Tetsu ! ajoute-t-il en lançant un regard vers le coin du terrain.  
Toute l’équipe, Satsuki se retournent dans un même mouvement pour voir le fameux joueur fantôme en train de regarder la partie dans l’ombre.  
Mais depuis quand il est là, celui-là !  
\- Tetsu kun, t’es là depuis quand ? demande Momoi en sautant au coup du joueur de Seirin.  
\- Depuis le début, dit-il laconiquement.  
\- Mais comment t’as pu rentrer ? demande Wakamatsu.  
Question débile, pense Aomine, parce que personne ne l’avait vu rentrer bien sûr.  
\- Laisse-le un peu respirer, Satsu ! intervient Aomine qui passe sa main sur la tête de Kuroko, l’attrape par le col et l’arrache à l’emprise de sa groupie numéro un. Tetsu vient par-là, continue-t-il en lui envoyant le ballon. Ce petit entraînement m’a ouvert l’appétit…  
Petit entraînement… Les joueurs de Tôô serrent des dents devant l’affront d’autant plus direct qu’il est involontaire.  
\- Allez, viens Tetsu, je te paye un milkshake à la vanille, dit-il en l’entraînant dans son sillage avec une Satsu qui le suit en courant.  
Je te dois bien ça…


	3. Chapter 3

Maji Burger

Alors qu’Aomine et Kuroko, Momoi sur leurs traces arrivent au Maji burger, ils se figent en voyant Kise et sa sœur, Kagami et Midorima assis à une table du fast food.  
Midorima et Akiko la sœur de Kise sont penchés sur un plateau, le regard perdu dans une partie de go sérieuse tandis que Kise qui les a déjà repérés leur fait des signes un peu trop enthousiastes à son gout, les yeux brillants.  
\- Aomine, Kuroko, Moimoi san ! s’exclame Kise disputant déjà sa place auprès de Momoi san auprès de Tetsu.  
Aomine remarque que la sœur de Kise porte l’uniforme de Tôô. Définitivement le même que celui de Momoi, mais pas aussi court. Pourquoi n’était-elle pas à Kaijo comme son frère ?  
Midorima leur accorde un vague salut, trop absorbé par sa partie pour relever la tête. Aomine a l’impression de retrouver l’expression de Midorima jouant au shogi contre Akashi. Sauf que là, le petit sourire du meilleur des lanceurs ne trompent personne.  
\- J’abandonne, Midorima, s’incline Akiko.  
\- Et, je croyais t’étais une pro, dit Kagami. Tu fais que perdre ou quoi ?  
\- Idiot, dit Midorima. On a joué à cinq pierres de handicap.  
\- A cinq pierres de handicap ? reprend visiblement sans comprendre Kagami.  
A vrai dire, Aomine lui non plus ne sait pas trop bien ce que cela peut bien impliquer. Le mot handicap le met sur la voie mais il a du mal à comprendre.  
\- Je vais te donner une image que même toi pourra comprendre, reprend Midorima avec son air dédaigneux qu’Aomine lui pardonnait parce qu’il était bien le seul lanceur qui était meilleur que lui pour faire un panier.  
\- C’est un peu comme si tu étais en un contre avec une main dans le dos, ta main dominante.  
Tous les joueurs s’arrêtent une seconde, le temps de voir l’image se former dans leur tête. Jouer avec une seule main, sa main la moins adroite. Voilà qui remettait les choses en perspectives. Aomine pense qu’il pourrait peut-être gagner contre Tetsu avec sa main dominante dans le dos. Mais que ce ne serait en rien facile, surtout depuis qu’il lui avait appris à tirer. Il comprend alors, de la même façon que Kagami, l’écart de niveau entre les deux joueurs.  
\- Je crois que t’exagère un peu là, Midorima, dit Akiko. Et puis on va passer à 4 pierres maintenant.  
\- Ce qui revient à peu près à jouer avec sa seule main droite mais cette fois la main gauche n’est pas figée dans le dos déséquilibrant le jeu, juste un poids mort sur le côté, dit Midorima.  
\- Mais tout ça ne m’explique pas pourquoi tu portes l’uniforme de notre lycée, dit Momoi avec un grand sourire.  
\- Parce qu’Akiko va rejoindre votre lycée, dit Kise en les regardant avec Momoi, ce serait sympa de garder un œil sur ma tite sœur.  
\- Ryota, j’ai pas besoin de chaperons et mes sempai ont surement autre chose de mieux à faire que de garder un œil sur une première année.  
\- Oh, mais c’est pas un problème, s’exclame avec un air ravi Momoi qui prend le bras d’Akiko qui visiblement ce serait bien passée d’une telle attention.  
\- Et puis passer voir ma petite sœur, ce sera une bonne occasion pour faire un petit coucou et se lancer dans quelques parties.  
\- Une partie, je suis tenté là, dit Kagami les mains tremblantes. Akiko, Kuroko et moi, on vous prend tous les trois, dit-il en pointant Aomine, Kise et Midorima qui lève un œil exaspéré vers Kagami.  
\- Et je joue quoi, dit Akiko, le rôle du handicap ?  
\- T’as pas l’impression que c’est complètement déséquilibré comme équipe ? dit Midorima en remettant ses lunettes d’un geste énervé.  
\- Et puis moi, je veux jouer avec Kuroko, dit Kise.  
\- Ok, dit Aomine. Kise, Kagami, Kuroko contre Midorima, Akiko et moi. Ca me parait plus équilibré même si vous n’avez aucune chance.  
Akiko se tourne vers Midorima :  
\- J’ai pris quelques trucs en jouant avec mon frère, mais je suis pas vraiment douée. Mais j’ai bien envie d’essayer ! On y va ?  
Terrain de Street Basket

Equipe Un  
Aomine, Midorima et Akiko qui avait quitté l’uniforme de Tôô pour le short et les baskets se retrouvent en tête à tête pour mettre au point leur stratégie et c’est Akiko qui prend la parole.  
\- Je ne suis peut-être pas douée une balle dans les mains, mais je connais parfaitement vos styles et celui de mon frère. Je vous propose de d’adopter le style de votre partie contre Satô, dit-elle en parlant d’un de leur ancien match au collège.  
Midorima et Aomine se jettent un coup d’œil un peu inquiet lorsque la petite sœur de Kise se met à détailler leur ancienne stratégie qu’Akashi avait mise au point il y a deux ans avec plus de détails qu’ils ne pouvaient s’en souvenir eux-même. Un plan simple basé sur leur coopération, alliant les lancers précis de Midorima et l’attaque d’Aomine. Une stratégie terriblement offensive, basée sur la vitesse et tirant admirablement avantage du fait qu’Aomine était capable de marquer dans n’importe quelle position.  
\- Il me semble évident que Kagami te marquera, dit Akiko en se tournant vers Aomine et que Ryota t’empêchera tout tir à trois points, dit-elle en se tournant vers Midorima. Mais je sais aussi que je peux facilement prédire quel type de jeu il copiera parce que je sais comment il pense. En prédisant avec un quart de seconde d’avance ces mouvements, tu arriveras à t’en défaire et marquer. A nous deux, je pense qu’on peut contrer mon frère même lorsqu’il fait son numéro.  
Midorima acquiesce en remettant machinalement ses lunettes, le plan lui paraît convenable et il connait suffisamment Akiko pour suivre sans un mot ses indications.  
\- La seule chose que je ne peux pas prédire, continue Akiko, c’est Kuroko. C’est un véritable électron libre, dit-elle avec une petite moue contrariée.  
Et Midorima comme Aomine se rendent bien compte que cela l’énerve autant que ça l’amuse ce côté imprévisible de leur ancien équipier. La lueur qu’Aomine surprend dans le regard le fait sourire. Kise leur avait dit que sa petite sœur avait un petit faible pour de ses équipiers. Décidemment elle est bien la sœur de son frère, ils partagent la même admiration vibrante pour son ancienne ombre.  
Décidemment, Tetsu, pense Aomine, ton aura fantomatique attire toutes les calculatrices compulsives !  
\- T’inquiète gamine, dit Aomine en passant sa main sur ses cheveux comme il le faisait si souvent avec Kuroko, on va quand même gagner.

Equipe deux  
Kagami, Kuroko et Kise se réunissent au même moment pour mettre au point leur stratégie. Enfin, ils essayent…  
\- Bon, commence Kagami, je pense qu’on peut essayer de…  
Kagami se tourne lentement vers Kise qui affiche un sourire béat à l’idée de jouer avec Kuroko…  
\- De, tente-t-il de recommencer,…  
Kise semble irradier d’un bonheur pour le moins déconcertant.  
\- De…  
\- Kise kun, dit timidement Kuroko.  
\- On va les défoncer, exulte Kise mettant court à toute tentative de la mise en place d’une quelconque stratégie…  
Kuroko et Kagami s’échangent un regard désabusé.  
\- Ils ont aucune chance, marmonne Kagami d’un air blasé.  
\- Sûr, dit Kuroko laconiquement.

Momoi prend la balle d’une main, bien décidée à arbitrer ce match qui promet d’être intéressant en voyant les regards sérieux des joueurs. Midorima est égal à lui-même tandis qu’Aomine et Kagami sont déjà prêts à s’élancer dans les airs, Kuroko recule d’un pas couvé du regard par Kise qui exhale un bonheur presque enfantin. Même Akiko qui, au premier regard, semble bien un peu perdue au milieu de tous ces géants affiche un air aussi sérieux qu’avant une de ses parties de go contre Midorima.  
Momoi détaille la sœur de Kise d’un regard calculateur. Une longue silhouette longiligne, des cheveux blonds et son regard d’or, elle est de loin aussi mignonne que son frère. Et lorsqu’elle surprend la même admiration que celle de son frère briller dans son regard lorsqu’elle s’attarde sur Kuroko, elle se dit qu’elle lui ressemble vraiment un peu trop à son goût.  
Elle lance le ballon et Kagami et Aomine s’élancent dans un même élan, un duel gagné de justesse par Kagami qui fait la passe à Kise. Le blond s’élance vers le panier adverse et tombe sur Midorima qui lui barre la route. Akiko se met dans son dos fait un simple signe à Midorima qui s’élance et vole le ballon d’un geste si rapide que tous en reste quasiment sans voix.  
Il avait su quel serait le prochain geste de Kise avant même qu’il ne le sache lui-même. Midorima voit Kise se reprendre dans la seconde et foncer sur lui, l’empêchant de tirer. Il dribble pendant quelques pas avant de faire la passe à Aomine…  
Une passe interceptée d’une main de maître par Kuroko qui envoie le ballon à Kise d’un coup de paume qui stoppe Akiko et Midorima en pleine course. Puis c’est Aomine qui s’interpose entre Kise et le panier. Cette fois, Akiko n’a pas le temps de se replacer et Kagami fonce sur le côté, prêt à recevoir la passe et à marquer. A peine prend-il appuie pour bondir qu’Aomine le talonne. Mais un battement de cœur trop tard et le ballon finit par trouver son chemin dans les mailles du filet.  
Premier panier mais qui ne décourage en rien Midorima qui a déjà récupéré le ballon, dribble Kise encore une fois surpris de voir son adversaire deviner grâce aux indications de sa propre sœur son prochain geste et lance un de ses fameux trois points de fond de court dont il a le secret.  
Akiko sourit avec un tel enthousiasme face à l’agilité de Midorima qu’il arrive à peine à afficher son air impassible habituel. Mais le ballon a déjà changé de main et Kuroko lance une de ses passes qui traversent le terrain à toute vitesse pour atterrir dans les mains de Kagami qui se retrouve face à Aomine avant de lancer à Kuroko qui fonce lui-même face au panier avec cette prise de balle si particulière. Midorima s’interpose mais la balle, comme son dribble disparait sous les yeux du lanceur et passe à nouveau les mailles du filet.  
Akiko ouvre grand les yeux devant l’impensable tour de magie, visiblement impressionnée et manque de sursauter lorsqu’Aomine lui lance la balle.  
Momoi est particulièrement curieuse de voir ce que la petite sœur peut faire une balle entre les mains. Elle repère ses adversaires d’un coup d’œil, évalue la distance avec ses partenaires et s’élance prudemment. Son geste est assez assuré, preuve que ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle jouait et prend rapidement de l’assurance et de la vitesse.  
Mais son propre frère se dresse contre elle et à cet instant tous ne peuvent s’empêcher de penser à quel point le frère et la sœur sont si semblables, les deux faces d’une même pièce se faisant face dans un duel impossible.  
Médusés par la confrontation, personne ne s’interpose laissant les secondes s’écouler lentement.  
Et une chose semble sûre à tous les joueurs, leur petit duel les amusent follement, chacun semblant complètement sur du prochain mouvement de l’autre.  
Akiko fait tournoyer habilement le ballon dans une feinte sur la droite. Mais Kise ne se fait pas abuser suffisamment longtemps et fait tourner sa main droite dans un geste si vif qu’il laisse sa sœur dans son sillage encore soufflée par sa vitesse.  
Aomine s’interpose mais Kise passe à Kuroko qui dévie la balle sur Kagami qui court vers le panier. D’un saut, il effleure la balle qui se dévie et rebondit sur l’arceau.  
Aomine en contre récupère le ballon et l’envoie à Midorima déjà talonné par Kise qui l’empêche de tirer. Il fonce balle au poing vers le centre du terrain, Kagami sur les talons.  
Aomine est de nouveau sur sa droite mais Kuroko veille, avec Kise devant lui, il est coincé…  
Il passe à Akiko qui se trouve seule face au panier et tire. Le ballon tourne et tourne autour de l’arceau avant de finalement tomber dans le panier.  
La sœur de Kise regarde la balle les yeux ronds et se tourne avec un sourire enfantin vers Midorima qui lui avait fait la passe :  
\- J’ai marqué !  
Aomine passe de nouveau sa main dans les cheveux d’Akiko :  
\- Bien joué mais faut pas se relâcher !  
La balle traverse le ballon comme un boulet de canon, atterrit dans les mains de Kise qui fonce et marque seul face au panier dans un dunk terriblement puissant.  
Akiko se retourne les yeux grands ouverts vers Kuroko, le souffle coupé. Et soudain la fatigue des accélérations, de la tension et des dribbles lui tombe dessus sans crier gare. La respiration saccadée, la sueur dégouline sur son front et elle est obligée de puiser dans des ressources insoupçonnées pour s’élancer vers la balle.  
Alors que les paniers, les dribbles et les tours d’adresses se succèdent dans un balais tourbillonnant, Akiko donne jusqu’à la dernière once d’énergie pour suivre jusqu’au coup de sifflet final…  
Elle n’a même pas compté les paniers et elle n’en a que faire. Elle qui avait regardé tant de matchs avec son frère touche enfin du doigt ce qui plait tant à son frère dans ce jeu.  
C’est exactement comme lorsqu’elle se trouve face au mur infranchissable d’un joueur plus fort qu’elle au go. Un de ces challenges qui vous forcent à mobiliser toute son énergie, toute son expérience, tout son instinct pour se lancer dans un combat forcené où tous vos espoirs, toutes vos envies se trouvent confrontées à une réalité implacable.  
L’adversaire est lui aussi prêt à tout mettre sur la table pour gagner.  
Lorsque les adversaires se retirent du terrain mais Akiko est incapable de bouger, une douleur vive lui transperçant la cuisse. Elle manque de s’effondrer quand Aomine la rattrape de justesse avant qu’elle ne s’étale et la force à s’assoir sur le côté en examinant sa cuisse  
\- Une crampe ?  
\- Ca va passer, dit-elle en grimaçant…  
Alors qu’il s’apprête à examiner ses jambes d’un œil expert, il sent une aura noire dans son dos et s’écarte vivement devant le regard sombre d’un grand frère un peu trop protecteur.  
\- Ca va petite sœur, dit-il en lui massant la cuisse un peu rudement…  
\- Et c’est censé faire moins mal, dit-elle en grimaçant.  
\- On a gagné, dit Kise sans l’écouter mais franchement tu m’as impressionnée tit’ soeur !  
Ils avaient perdu ? A vrai dire, elle n’avait pas compté les paniers, elle avait juste joué, de toutes ses forces et c’était terriblement amusée malgré la différence de niveau indéniable avec les autres joueurs.  
\- T’as vu, j’ai même marqué ! dit-elle en cherchant du regard Midorima qui lui avait fait la passe décisive.  
Mais elle baisse soudain les yeux en voyant Aomine et Midorima en se souvenant tout d’un coup qu’eux avaient dû compter les paniers depuis le début :  
\- Je crois que j’ai un peu trop bien joué mon rôle de handicap, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.  
\- Tu manques d’endurance, dit abruptement Midorima, mais tu te débrouilles plutôt bien.  
\- On fera mieux la prochaine fois, dit Aomine en lui tendant son poing alors qu’elle fait de même avec un petit sourire timide.


	4. Chapter 4

Lycée de Tôô

 

Aomine se retourne, entendant la voix de Momoi qui l’interpelle au loin :  
\- Aomine ! crie-t-elle en tenant la sœur de Kise par la main qu’elle entraîne dans son sillage.  
\- Satsu, qu’est-ce que…  
\- On a besoin de toi une minute !

Aomine soupire. Placer une phrase entière face à Satsuki quand elle veut quelque chose, c’est mission impossible.

\- Faut qu’on emprunte les vestiaires de l’équipe une seconde, dit-elle. Il faut qu’Akiko se change…

Cramoisi… C’est à peu près la couleur qui envahit les joues de la sœur de Kise alors qu’elle essaye en vain de se défaire de l’emprise de Momoi.

\- Si je me souviens bien, t’as les clés du vestiaire, Satsu. T’as pas besoin de moi.

Peine perdue, elle le presse déjà de les suivre et le plante devant la porte du vestiaire pendant qu’elle entre avec Akiko.  
C’est son vestiaire et il se retrouve à faire le pied de grue pour éviter que quiconque y entre pendant que la petite sœur de Kise se change. Momoi est vraiment capable de lui faire faire n’importe quoi !

\- Satsu, pourquoi c’est moi qui me colle le rôle du guet ! Sérieux ! 

Pourquoi Satsu avait besoin d’accompagner Akiko jusque dans le vestiaire ! Elle pouvait pas se changer toute seule la sœur de Kise.  
Sans s’en rendre compte, il tend l’oreille, attendant une réponse de la part de Momoi et surprend la conversation entre les deux lycéennes.

\- Senpai, je pense que je peux m’habiller seule, dit Akiko dont la gêne transparaît dans chaque mot.  
\- Je voulais voir tout ce qu’il y avait à voir de ma rivale, dit Momoi d’une voix soudain sérieuse.

Aomine manque de s’étouffer. Momoi n’avait aucune retenue quand on parlait de Tetsu mais là, c’est vraiment fort !

\- Rivale ? répète sans comprendre Akiko.  
\- Kise nous avait déjà dit que t’avais un petit faible pour un des membres de l’équipe de Teiko. Faut pas être un génie pour savoir qui c’est, dit-elle.  
Akiko rigole :  
\- N’importe quoi. A l’époque, j’ai dit ça à Kise mais c’était juste pour cacher une vérité un peu plus gênante. Mais c’était complètement faux.

Aomine peut presque voir le sourire et les yeux étincelants de Momoi qui ne laisserait pas une seconde de répit à sa proie que lorsqu’elle lui aura avoué cette vérité gênante qu’elle voulait connaître.  
On ne lâche pas une bombe pareille devant Momoi sans devoir cracher le morceau. Et il ne faut pas longtemps pour que la sœur de Kise se mette à parler. Momoi peut être effrayante quand elle le veut, il est bien placé pour le savoir.

\- Faut comprendre une chose, dit Akiko, avec Ryota, on a pas eu une enfance « classique ». Mon père n’a qu’un regret dans la vie, immense et qui le ronge plus que je saurai jamais le comprendre. Il n’a jamais pu devenir joueur professionnel de go. Alors quand il a eu des enfants, il nous a appris à jouer avant même qu’on sache lire. Kise n’avait pas vraiment de don pour le jeu contrairement à moi. Et depuis mes premières parties avec lui, il m’a accordé toute son attention, tous ses regards, à chaque défaite, chaque partie, il vivait son rêve à travers moi alors que mon frère n’était qu’un échec aux yeux de mon père. 

La voix d’Akiko se brise une seconde et il se surprend à vraiment vouloir en savoir plus.

\- Ryota aurait dû me haïr mais il m’a toujours offert son plus beau sourire. Et pendant toute mon enfance, j’étais poussée par mon père pour être la meilleure au go. Je n’étais pas malheureuse car j’aime ce jeu au moins autant que Ryota aime le basket. Mais je prenais mes cours par correspondance réservant tout mon temps libre à l’école de go où je n’avais que des adversaires potentiels. Jusqu’à ce jour où j’ai débarqué au collège, je n’avais dans ma vie que le go et mon frère, je n’ai jamais eu d’amis, ni même une personne à qui parler à part mon frère. Alors quand il m’a demandé si j’avais pas un faible pour un des membres de l’équipe, j’ai eu un instant l’impression que j’étais une gamine comme les autres, allant à l’école, avec des amis et pourquoi pas un faible pour un garçon. Je me sentais pour la première fois de ma vie comme quelqu’un de normal alors je lui ai dit que oui parce que la réalité était vraiment trop pathétique.

Il n’a pas besoin de le voir pour sentir le pauvre sourire embarrassé qui s’étire sur les lèvres d’Akiko. Et pendant plusieurs minutes, Momoi reste d’ailleurs étrangement silencieuse.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demande un instant Akiko paniquée, y a un problème avec…  
\- Non, c’est juste que t’es…

Aomine glisse un œil dans l’embrasure de la porte.  
Vraiment belle, pense-t-il en détaillant la sœur de Kise dans un tailleur cintré soulignant une taille fine, une jupe courte sans être vulgaire dévoilant juste ce qu’il faut de ses jambes parfaites, les cheveux emprisonnés dans un chignon compliqué. Grande élancée, une peau claire, des yeux aux reflets d’or et de longs cheveux blonds, elle est vraiment aussi belle que son frère, 

\- … magnifique, termine Momoi avec un grand sourire.

Akiko la dévisage, visiblement soulagée lorsque Kise débarque de nulle part, habillé avec la même classe que sa sœur en costume noir et chemise blanche impeccable. Encore une fois, leur ressemblance ne fait que sauter aux yeux. 

\- Kise, dit Aomine, c’est pourtant pas carnaval dit-il en sachant au moment où il avait parlé à quel point sa réplique était injuste.  
\- Idiot, dit Kise, Akiko a une partie vraiment importante aujourd’hui et je me dois de l’accompagner. Viens tit’ sœur, on va finir par être en retard, dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Il lui tend un petit paquet vert qu’Akiko prend avec un air amusé.

\- Au moins cette fois, c’est pas trop voyant, dit-elle en le soupesant d’une main prudente.  
\- Midorima m’a fait promettre de ne pas l’ouvrir, mais j’avoue, je suis curieux de savoir ce qu’est l’item du jour.

Akiko l’ouvre avec une précaution démesurée et ne peut s’empêcher de sourire de ravissement en voyant un petit peigne d’un vert émeraude élégant.

\- Laisse-moi t’aider, dit Kise en lui glissant le peigne dans ses cheveux blonds. Je sens que cette fois, ça va vraiment te porter chance. On y va ? dit-il en lui prenant le bras.

Aomine remarque qu’Akiko ne semble pas vraiment ravie de voir son frère aussi déterminé.

\- Ryota, je t’ai déjà dit que tu n’avais pas à m’accompagner.

Sa voix est à peine audible mais Aomine sent à quel point Akiko est contrariée.

\- Tu rigoles, c’est la demi-finale du Meijin. La première fois depuis toujours qu’une femme accède à la demi-finale de ce prestigieux prix et tu crois que je vais pas t’accompagner !

Akiko supplie tacitement Momoi de lui venir en aide mais elle ne répond pas de la façon qu’elle espérait en leur emboitant le pas et en questionnant sans interruption Akiko sur sa future partie.  
Les yeux révulsés d’Akiko lui prouvent que ce n’était pas l’aide qu’elle espérait.  
Mais pourquoi je les suis moi !  
Mais ce n’est pas Akiko qui répond aux questions incessantes de Momoi, c’est Kise trop fier de pouvoir montrer à quel point sa sœur est incroyable… Bla bla bla.., résume dans sa tête le babillage incessant des deux pipelettes qui n’ont toujours pas vu à quel point Akiko est en colère.

\- Ryota ! l’interrompt Akiko qui explose. Il sera là, tu le sais très bien. 

En une fraction de seconde, l’atmosphère change du tout au tout et Kise semble jeter un masque pour devenir terriblement sérieux.

\- Je t’accompagne, dit-il.

En quelques mots, ils glissent son bras sous celui d’Akiko avec une rare détermination et fait un signe d’adieu à Momoi et Aomine, les laissant sans un mot dans leur sillage.

\- Voilà qui explique tout, murmure Momoi avec le même regard qu’elle montre lorsqu’elle examine les potentiels et les statistiques d’un joueur.  
\- Expliquez quoi ? demande Aomine.

Sortant de ses réflexions, elle regarde Aomine comme si elle avait déjà oublié sa présence.

\- Le style de Kise, dit-elle. 

A vrai dire Aomine aussi avait facilement mis bout à bout les informations avec le temps mais il laisse le soin de clarifier l’idée de plus en plus précise qui s’impose doucement à son esprit.

\- Quand un joueur atteint un certain niveau au basket, il marque toujours son jeu d’une empreinte très personnelle. C’est souvent instinctif presque inconscient. 

Aomine sait à quel point son besoin de trouver un adversaire à sa hauteur transparaît dans son propre jeu. Il le ressent comme une faiblesse insupportable et remercie intérieurement Momoi de ne pas en faire état.

\- Les deux choses les plus frappantes dans le basket de Kise, c’est l’envie de plaire associée à l’intime conviction que tout ce qu’il pourrait proposer ne sera jamais assez, continue Momoi.  
\- C’est pour cela qu’il s’est toujours considéré comme le moins fort d’entre nous, dit Aomine.  
\- Et c’est pour ça qu’il est allé jusqu’à copier les styles de tous les joueurs de la génération miracle, continue Momoi. Maintenant, je pense que nous avons compris d’où ce manque d’assurance provient.  
\- Ouais, dit Aomine. Leur père a l’air d’être une personne charmante.  
Momoi reste silencieuse quelques secondes, toujours perdue dans ses réflexions. Aomine peut presque voir les pièces du puzzle s’assembler dans son esprit.  
\- Maintenant je pense que l’on peut agir.  
\- Mais de quoi tu parles Satsu ?  
\- Si un jour Kise parvient à se faire suffisamment confiance pour développer son propre style et non copier, même parfaitement celui des autres, il deviendra véritablement extraordinaire. Il pourrait même te surpasser un jour, dit Momoi.  
\- Et tu veux l’aider à développer tout son potentiel maintenant qu’il fait partie d’une équipe adverse…  
\- Parce que tu sais comme moi que la seule façon de te faire progresser c’est de t’opposer à plus fort que toi.  
Aomine regarde Momoi avec effroi. Mais jusqu’où était-elle capable de lancer ses calculs, pense-t-il en la voyant disparaître, un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.


	5. 5

Salle de réunion du club de basket de Shutoku

Midorima prend d'une main distraite sa tasse de thé fumante, déjà scotché à l'écran. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire quand il voit qu'elle porte avec une classe indéniable le porte bonheur qu'il avait confié à Kise.

\- Shin chan ! Entraînement ! annonce Takao en débarquant dans la salle du club de basket de Shutoku.

Midorima ne se fend même pas d'une réplique en lui faisant signe de se taire, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran. Curieux, Takao regarde à son tour l'émission qui captive tant son équipier et prend un siège.

Une émission de go, décidemment Midorima se passionne pour des choses ennuyeuses. Et il manque de tomber de sa chaise quand il voit la sœur de Kise apparaître à l'écran et saluer son adversaire.

Takao disparait bien vite de la salle et passe dans les couloirs à toute vitesse, débarquant à perdre haleine dans le gymnase où l'équipe est déjà en train de s'échauffer activement.

\- Hé les gars, y a la copine de Shin chan à la télé !

La copine de Shin chan… Tant de mots improbables dans les oreilles de ses équipiers qu'ils ne mettent pas plus de quelques secondes pour rejoindre Midorima qui soupire de la bêtise des membres de son équipe.

Akiko est une amie. Mais c'est avant tout la petite sœur de Kise et quelqu'un qu'il respecte. La liste des gens qu'il apprécie et respecte est suffisamment courte pour ne pas se laisser embarquer par des considérations qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être.

Les murmures étouffés de son équipe lui font lever un sourcil indigné.

\- Ben si toutes les joueuses de go sont comme ça, dit Takao, et je vais peut-être me mettre à jouer aussi !

Midorima se retourne vers lui à la manière d'un automate articulé :

\- Le premier qui parle, je l'expulse de la salle en moins de temps qu'il m'en faut pour mettre un panier.

Shin chan en colère, pense Takao dans un silence glacé, c'est vraiment effrayant.

Un pro et une journaliste sont face à la caméra.

\- Cette demi-finale s'annonce extraordinaire, s'exclame la journaliste. Avec d'un côté Cho Yun le plus jeune pro coréen qui ait jamais réussit à accéder à ce stade de la compétition et de l'autre la première femme à accéder aux demi-finales du Meijin, Akiko Kise. Un duel au sommet entre deux jeunes professionnels de moins de 17 ans. Le monde du go est vraiment en train de changer, emporté par des jeunes qui poussent les barrières…

Takao décroche devant les éloges des deux compétiteurs présentés comme des stars d'un combat de boxe quand il voit dans une salle qui retransmet la partie Kise accompagné d'un homme au sourire un brin déstabilisant. La journaliste se penche vers eux :

\- Mr Kise, vous avez suivi avec beaucoup d'attention le parcours professionnel de Kise sensei, vous devez être incroyablement fier ce soir.

\- Terriblement…

Takao et Midorima étouffent le même sursaut surpris en voyant l'homme au regard noir répondre.

\- Mais il ne faut pas s'emballer. Ma fille vient de perdre contre ce jeune Coréen dans le tournoi des trois nations. Ce match est une revanche et elle va tout faire pour montrer ce dont elle est capable.

Midorima remarque qu'à mesure que Mr Kise parle, son ancien équipier semble s'enfoncer un peu plus dans l'ombre. Une chose qu'il n'aurait pas crue possible de la part d'une personne aussi flamboyante que Kise sur un terrain de basket.

\- Mr Kise, votre fille est en demi-finale du Meijin et votre fils est un mannequin reconnu qui compte parmi les plus grands espoirs du Japon du basket. Quelle incroyable réussite !

Une exclamation purement rhétorique qui réclame une réponse qui ne vient pas et le regard de dédain qu'il renvoi à la journaliste a de quoi clouer n'importe qui sur place. Heureusement les premiers coups s'enchaînent, dissipant rapidement le malaise.

Takao n'y comprend rien. Mais alors absolument rien.

Mais la tension qui émane de Shin chan à chaque coup, les respirations saccadées, les mains crispées alors que le jeu progresse lui donnent une indication plus que précise sur la progression du jeu. Encore plus que les deux idiots qui s'extasient devant chaque coup avec la même intensité. Il sent les tournants du jeu dans la tension qu'il lit dans les yeux de son équipier. Et une telle débauche d'émotions de la part du lanceur est suffisamment rare pour retenir l'attention de toute l'équipe.

A un moment, aucun des joueurs ne jouent pendant un long moment et Shin chan se lève nerveusement de son siège, visiblement surpris de voir que toute son équipe est encore là. Il n'imaginait pas son équipe à ce point passionnée par le jeu de go. Mais alors vraiment pas ! Y avait peut-être finalement quelque chose à tirer de cette équipe qui est la sienne.

\- Tendue la partie, constate Takao.

\- Akiko est acculée et elle tente le tout pour le tout. Elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver la faille la dernière fois. Mais je la connais suffisamment pour savoir que si elle se lance de nouveau dans ce genre de stratégie, c'est qu'elle a un plan derrière la tête.

Alors que le temps se suspend au prochain coup d'Akiko, la journaliste se tourne alors vers le frère et le père qui affichent la même nervosité, se triturant les mains pour éviter qu'elles ne tremblent.

\- Vous devez bien connaître ce genre de tension au moment des tournants décisifs d'un match, dit-elle à Ryota. Quel conseil pourriez-vous donner à votre sœur si elle était devant vous pour faire le bon choix ?

\- Je ne crois pas que frapper dans une balle lors d'un tournoi scolaire et prendre un tournant décisif dans l'un des plus grands tournois international de go soient comparables, l'interrompt d'une voix terriblement condescendante le père de Kise.

Une réplique et un dédain qui lui vaut l'hostilité de chaque membre de l'équipe de Shutoku.

\- Je crois que mon père a raison, dit Kise d'une voix que Midorima ne reconnait pas. Et Akiko n'a besoin des conseils de personne.

Kise se tourne vers la partie retransmise sur un grand écran.

\- Elle est exactement là où elle voulait être, dit-il les yeux perdus dans la partie.

Midorima reconnait enfin l'assurance de son ancien partenaire dans sa voix et il ne l'admettrait jamais mais cela le rassure.

Et la partie reprend, dissipant à nouveau la tension naissante dont la journaliste a bien du mal à se défaire. Et à mesure que les deux spectateurs rivalisent de superlatifs, les mains de Midorima se crispent sur sa tasse.

Jusqu'à un point d'orgue où les exclamations se taisent dans un silence assourdissant.

La tasse de thé se renverse alors que Midorima se lève, les mains tremblantes, posant ses lunettes, le souffle court.

Le visage de l'adversaire d'Akiko se décompose.

Quel que soit le plan mis en place par la jeune fille, se dit Takao, il a marché.

Le coréen, beau joueur, sourit à Akiko et lui tend la main avant de s'incliner et le sourire de la jeune fille la fait ressembler pendant une fraction de seconde encore plus à son frère. Une chose qu'il n'aurait pas crue possible, pense Takao.

Lorsqu'il voit Akiko surprise farfouiller dans sa poche et sortir un portable.

\- Bravo pour cette victoire Akiko, dit la voix imperturbable dans son dos…

\- Oh Shintaro, t'as vu ma partie, répond Akiko à l'écran…

Midorima sourit malgré lui. Jamais Akiko ne l'appelait par son prénom lorsqu'ils étaient face à face. Mais l'effervescence d'une partie sérieuse avait tendance à lui faire oublier ses bonnes manières.

Takao se retourne lentement n'osant croire à la scène. Shin chan avait tranquillement pris son portable pour la féliciter de sa voix si calme et habituelle alors qu'il avait tremblé et montré pendant la partie plus d'émotions que pendant nombre des matchs auxquels ils avaient jamais joué.

Et Akiko répond :

\- Mais t'avais pas un entraînement ?

\- Non, on a tous regardé ta partie en fait.

\- Nooon, t'as imposé ça à tes équipiers, ils vont te haïr.

Takao et les membres de l'équipe suivent sans y croire la conversation entre Akiko à l'écran et Midorima dans leur dos.

\- Ta stratégie, dit Midorima, ça ressemblait furieusement à celle de Kuroko contre ton frère à la Winter cup.

A l'écran, Akiko esquisse un sourire amusé.

\- Oui, j'aimerai dire que tu es le seul à l'avoir deviné mais j'ai déjà un message de Kuroko. Il me réclame son poids en milkshakes à la vanille en compensation!

Midorima fronce les sourcils, surpris par le fait que Kuroko ait lui aussi suivi la partie :

\- Tu devrais accepter, c'est un poids plume, dit-il avec un sérieux étonnant.

Cette fois Akiko rigole franchement à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Je suppose que notre partie de demain est annulée, dit Midorima sans un mot plus haut que l'autre.

\- Tu rigoles, on passe à 4 pierres demain ! Et prépare-toi, je suis en forme, dit-elle en montrant 4 doigts à la caméra en raccrochant avec un grand sourire triomphant.

Midorima allait éteindre le poste lorsqu'il voit en dernière image le père d'Akiko la prendre par l'épaule dans un geste terriblement possessif, laissant Ryota dans l'ombre.

Il y a quelque chose de pourri dans le royaume de Kise, dit tout haut Takao en énonçant à haute voix le malaise qui l'envahit.

Midorima sort de la salle sans un mot. Takao le suit des yeux avant de lui emboiter le pas, à bonne distance toute fois. Et après avoir traversé la moitié de la ville, Takao n'est pas vraiment surpris de leur destination.

Le terrain de street basket qui se trouve à deux pas du lycée Kaijo.

Takao sait à quel point Midorima pouvait parfois se révéler surprenant, mais là il est véritablement surpris.

Encore en costume, la cravate desserrée, Kise enchaîne les paniers seuls sur le terrain avec une énergie qui a fait reculer tous les joueurs potentiels. Enfin presque tous, quand il voit Midorima s'avancer.

\- J'espère que tu ne comptes pas m'avoir avec un dribble si mauvais…

Etonné de la voir s'avancer, Kise s'arrête une seconde, ballon à la main.

\- Midorima ?

Takao s'assoit pour assister au spectacle. Un duel entre deux membres de la génération miracle n'est pas un spectacle ordinaire. Et à mesure que les deux adversaires s'affrontent, il se rend compte qu'il avait presque oublié à quel point Midorima est doué en un contre un. Sa spécialité des tirs en fond de cours ne lui donne pas souvent l'occasion de montrer son jeu individuel. Mais face à l'as de Kaijo animé d'une sombre énergie, il fait face.

Et entre les dribbles, les reprises de balle et les paniers qui se succèdent des deux côtés, le spectacle vaut définitivement le détour.

Takao laisse le temps se suspendre entre les mains de ces deux miracles du basket et il se surprend à ne pas réellement compter les paniers. C'est un jeu d'une effroyable intensité entre deux personnes qui aiment le basket plus que tout, un jeu où ils peuvent enfin dévoiler tous leurs atouts face à un adversaire qui est de toutes les balles, de toutes les attaques.

Takao le sait, le lien entre les joueurs de la génération miracle est aussi tangible qu'incompréhensible pour le commun des mortels. Même pour lui.

Mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que dans ce lien complexe qui lie tous les anciens membres de cette équipe hors du commun, l'amitié puisse y tenir une véritable place.

Parce qu'il en avait une véritable démonstration sous les yeux en voyant lentement mais sûrement, l'aura noire de Kise se fondre dans un sourire lumineux.

Encore une preuve que sous ses nombreuses couches de misanthropie hautaine, Midorima cache bien son jeu, pense-t-il avec un sourire qui n'a rien d'innocent.

Ce qui lui vaut dans la seconde un regard irrité de Midorima qui semble soudain se rappeler de sa présence.

\- Takao !

Pendant un quart de seconde, Takao se dit que vu l'état de fatigue des deux joueurs, il pourrait facilement les battre tous les deux en quelques dribbles… Kise qui est encore plus épuisé que Midorima tient à peine sur ses jambes, une réalité qu'il est loin d'appréhender quand il s'exclame :

\- Un dernier !

Une exclamation qui brûle ses dernières forces et il chancelle à deux doigts de perdre l'équilibre.

\- Idiot, répond Midorima en passant un bras sous ses épaules pour éviter qu'il ne s'étale par terre.

Takao sourit, Shin chan n'est pas vraiment en meilleur état alors il décide de veiller à bonne distance que les deux idiots ne s'effondrent lamentablement sur le sol. Midorima le ramène lentement jusqu'au pas de sa porte.

Kise essaye bien de se débattre un peu, arguant qu'il peut se débrouiller seul. Midorima le prend au mot et le laisse pitoyablement choir sur le sol… Avant de le reprendre sous son aile :

\- Apparemment non, conclue-t-il d'un ton laconique.

Midorima a toujours eu une façon bien à lui de prouver son point de vue, pense Takao…

\- Midorima, dit Kise encore haletant alors qu'il se trouve devant sa porte, Akiko ne viendra pas demain. Ne l'attend pas trop longtemps.

Midorima fixe avec sérieux Kise :

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle viendrait.

\- Il ne la laissera pas faire.

A vrai dire, Midorima avait lui-même pensé que jouer une partie avec lui une semaine avant sa finale n'était pas vraiment raisonnable. Mais pourquoi ressent-il ce malaise tangible émaner de Kise ?

Tu crois que ta sœur n'est pas capable de prendre ses décisions elle-même, a-t'il envie de répliquer.

Mais il se rappelle de l'aura noir qui émanait de leur père alors qu'il ne l'avait vu qu'à travers un écran de télévision. Et il se souvient aussi de l'attitude de Kise qu'il avait failli ne pas reconnaître.

Kise lui offre un sourire timide :

\- Vous voulez vous poser cinq minutes, boire un truc ? dit-il en étendant l'invitation à Takao d'un regard.

\- Si je m'assois, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me relever, dit Midorima.

Un aveu de faiblesse si honnête que Takao ne peut s'empêcher de rigoler en prenant son équipier par le bras.

\- Je ne regrette pas d'avoir pu assister au spectacle, dit-il. Mais je crois qu'il faut qu'on rentre avant que Shin chan ne perde toute dignité en s'effondrant !

Et il prend congé d'un geste en traînant son équipier récalcitrant sur l'épaule.

\- Takao !

\- Tu veux vraiment que je te laisse tomber Shin chan ?

Midorima soupire rageusement, bien conscient qu'il avait brûlé ses dernières forces en portant Kise et s'appuie un peu plus sur son équipier en guise de réponse.

\- T'inquiète Shin chan, ton secret est bien gardé avec moi, dit Takao avec un grand sourire insolent qui a le don d'horripiler Midorima.

Mais cette fois, le lanceur de Shutoku n'a même pas le courage de se montrer offusqué :

\- Quel secret ?

\- Que derrière les nombreuses couches de mépris glacé derrière lesquelles tu te caches, il y a un cœur en or.

Alors qu'il essuie la salve habituelle des répliques outrées de Midorima, il se dit qu'il avait encore un peu trop d'énergie à son goût.

Et qu'il y avait décidément beaucoup de couches à surmonter avant d'arriver au vrai Shin chan !

Une certitude qui le rassure car à cet instant, il se sent vraiment chanceux de faire partie des happy few qui avaient un jour réussi à percer à jour son ami.


	6. 6

Terrain d’entraînement de Kaijo

« Les familles heureuses se ressemblent toutes ; les familles malheureuses sont malheureuses chacune à leur façon »  
Léon Tolstoï

Kasamatsu fronce les sourcils en observant ses joueurs. Non, pas ses joueurs mais Kise.  
Il joue toujours aussi bien que d’habitude, se plie à tous les entraînements, toutes les indications de jeu, marque, passe, dribble. Comme toujours, ses accélérations et ses tirs marchent à tous les coups.

Mais il y a définitivement quelque chose qui cloche et vu les regards à la dérobée que lui lancent les autres membres de l’équipe, il n’est pas le seul à s’en rendre compte. Ce qui n’a rien d’étonnant à vrai dire.

D’ordinaire quand Kise joue, il est presque impossible de détacher les yeux de ses mouvements. Son amour du basket associé à son assurance insolente attirent tous les regards et même s’il ne l’avouera jamais devant lui, il mérite bien l’admiration qu’on peut lui porter.

Mais aujourd’hui…

Kise semble comme éteint, ses gestes sont toujours aussi parfaits et fluides mais presque mécaniques. 

\- Kise, tu sors.

Non seulement il ne proteste pas mais il s’assoit sur le banc de touche, il semble s’effacer au regard de tous.  
Kasamatsu s’avance, bien décidé à comprendre ce qui ne tourne pas rond dans la tête de son meilleur atout et se pose à ses côtés.

\- T’es pas dans le jeu aujourd’hui, Kise.  
\- Désolé senpai.

Deux mots à peine murmurés qui désarçonnent totalement Kasamatsu.

\- Tout va bien Kise ?  
\- Oui.

Mais bien sûr… S’il n’avait pas l’air si pitoyable, Kasamatsu l’aurait frappé. 

\- Est-ce que je peux quitter l’entraînement plus tôt aujourd’hui ?

Kasamatsu lui aurait envoyé un ballon à travers la tête s’il avait osé lui demander pareille chose avec son ton habituel. Mais là…

\- Oui. 

Lentement, il le voit se lever et prendre la direction des vestiaires et il se sent terriblement mal à l’aise.

\- Kise…

Le regard qu’il lui lance est si vide qu’il n’ose finir sa phrase autrement qu’en lui rappelant de ne pas être en retard demain.

Tous les membres de l’équipe le suivent quitter le terrain des yeux, suspendant un court instant leur entraînement, inconsciemment rivés sur les pas de Kise.  
Tout reprend doucement son cours. Mais Kasamatsu observe une chose qu’il n’aurait jamais cru possible, sans l’exubérance de Kise l’entraînement avait perdu une grande partie de son attrait.  
Le capitaine de Kaijo prend son portable et envoie un rapide message…

Maji Burger

Midorima regarde à nouveau sa montre et consulte discrètement son portable.  
Elle n’avait pas répondu à ses appels et n’avait pas décommandé. Kise avait raison, elle ne viendra pas. Lentement, il replie son jeu de go et commence à ranger les pierres. 

Il comprend. 

A une semaine d’une finale d’un prix aussi prestigieux que le Meijin, jouer avec un amateur n’est pas la meilleure des préparations. Son esprit toujours logique comprend. Mais il ne peut s’empêcher de se sentir déçu, délaissé. Il n’est au final qu’une distraction sympathique dans le parcours d’une pro. 

Il avait pourtant toujours apprécié leurs parties parce qu’Akiko avait le même regard que son frère pendant un match, sérieux et flamboyant, porteur d’un défi qui pousse à se dépasser. Ses victoires, ils les avaient arraché à la loyale et elle ne l’avait jamais pris de haut. 

Mais aujourd’hui, il se sent juste idiot de l’importance qu’il avait accordé à leur partie parce que visiblement, ce n’est pas partagé.

Elle aurait pu au moins lui envoyer un message.

\- Je te l’avais dit.

Surpris dans ses pensées, Midorima lève les yeux vers Kise qui l’aide à ranger les pierres.

\- Et t’avais raison.  
\- Crois-moi, j’aurais préféré avoir tort.

Midorima regarde les mains blanches de Kise l’aider à ranger lentement les pierres.

\- Tu m’expliques ?

 

\- Tu nous expliques ? dit Kuroko son sempiternel milkshake à la vanille à la main.

Kise et Midorima se retournent d’un bond pour découvrir Kuroko, Aomine et Satsuki débarquer au Maji Burger.

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi on est là, déjà Satsu ? dit Aomine.  
\- Parce qu’Akiko est pas venue en cours aujourd’hui, lui répond-elle.  
\- Moi, j’ai reçu un message inquiet de Kasamatsu senpai, dit calmement Kuroko en montrant son portable.

Kise fixe incrédule le message de son capitaine et l’inquiétude qu’il lit sur les visages. Même Aomine est là.

\- Mon père avait organisé une petite réception pour la victoire d’Akiko et il lui a forcé la main pour rester chez lui pour préparer la finale au mieux. Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’il fait le coup et quand il veut quelque chose, il est impossible de lui tenir tête.

Par réflexe, Midorima jette un œil à son téléphone.

\- Mon père lui a surement confisqué son portable.  
\- Tu veux dire qu’il la retient contre son grès et qu’il lui a coupé toute communication. Ça porte un nom ça, tu sais.

Kise crispe sa main sur les pierres.

\- On ne peut pas dire non à mon père, ni Akiko, ni moi.

Seul le silence fait écho à ses paroles.  
Les anciens équipiers de Kise qui avaient l’habitude d’observer les exubérances et le babillage incessant d’un blondinet survolté sont abasourdis par un Kise abattu.  
Enfin presque tous.

\- Ben moi, ça me pose pas de problème, dit Aomine plus qu’agacé de voir Kise dans cet état.

D’un geste, il agrippe Kise et sort du Maji Burger, immédiatement suivi par toute la fine équipe qui a encore du mal à se remettre de l’explosion de l’as de Tôô.

\- Satsu, c’est par où ?

Kise manque de tomber à terre lorsque Satsuki lui donne aussi bien l’adresse que les indications pour y arriver… Comment ? Mais il se reprend vite, bien sûr que Momoi savait où habitent ses parents et tout un tas d’autres détails sûrement plus embarrassants.

Il essaye de protester mais Aomine non seulement ne le lâche pas mais ne lui laisse pas placer un mot jusqu’à ce qu’ils arrivent tous devant la grille imposante de cette maison glacée où il avait passé son enfance. 

L’atmosphère n’a pas changée, il peut sentir jusqu’au plus profond de son être l’empreinte noire de son père. La pression lui coupe le souffle, il n’y avait pas mis les pieds depuis si longtemps et pourtant rien n’a changé.

Il se souvient encore de ce jour où il avait rassemblé tout son courage pour défier son père. La seule et unique fois de sa vie où il avait réussi à le regarder dans les yeux sans trembler.  
Il était devenu mannequin parce que c’était le seul travail qu’un enfant pouvait faire. Il avait utilisé le nom de sa mère qui avait été un modèle reconnu avant de se marier et avait empoché ses premiers contrats avec une facilité déconcertante. Curieusement, être enfin l’objet d’attention lui avait vraiment plu et il sait mieux que personne attirer les regards et montrer à tout ce qu’on attend de lui. 

Il était devenu vraiment très doué, en quelques regards il savait ce que l’on attendait de lui et il adaptait en permanence le masque avec une facilité déconcertante. Et personne n’avait jamais cherché à voir ce qu’il y avait derrière ce sourire qu’il opposait comme une défense à tous ceux qu’ils croisaient.

Parce que sa plus grande crainte était que tous puisse un jour voir ce que son père voit en lui. Il n’est qu’une fraude, quelqu’un capable de copier et uniquement de copier. Et tant que cela marche, c’est tout ce que l’on attend de lui.

Il se souvient encore de ce jour-là avec une acuité qui le fait trembler.

Il avait mis toutes ses premières payes de côté pour louer un appartement. Il l’avait choisi exprès entre le collège Teiko et l’école de go de sa sœur. Il avait préparé ses arguments soigneusement car l’arme la plus efficace de son père, la seule qu’il respecte est la logique.  
Il s’était attendu à une bataille difficile.

Son père l’avait laissé partir sans un mot plus haut que l’autre. Le seul moment où il avait protesté, c’était quand il avait dit qu’il avait aussi une chambre pour Akiko puisque l’appartement était à deux pas de son école de go. Pour sa fille, il s’était battu. Lui il l’avait laissé partir sur « Tant que tu pourras payer le loyer, j’y vois pas d’inconvénients ».

Au final, c’est Akiko qui avait réussi à le convaincre et ils avaient emménagé tous les deux, s’affranchissant un peu plus chaque jour de l’emprise noire de leur père. Cela n’avait pas été facile tous les jours mais son entrée au club de basket, les parties d’Akiko contre Midorima avaient vraiment aidé.

Revenant soudainement au présent, il se rend compte que tous les regards convergent sur sa main qu’Aomine vient de libérer et qui tremble un peu trop.

Kise se mord les lèvres de montrer un spectacle aussi pathétique et prend sa décision :  
\- J’y vais mais seul.  
\- Non, dit simplement Midorima dont les yeux démentent le calme apparent.  
Kise observe incrédule Midorima qui glisse un regard assassin à Aomine et Kagami :  
\- Vous me laissez parler…  
où je vous en colle une…

Il n’a pas besoin de l’exprimer à haute voix, tous l’ont clairement entendu.

Midorima s’avance jusqu’à la porte, Kise à sa droite, les autres sagement derrière lui, un peu effrayés par son allure martial et frappe dignement à la porte.

Les secondes qui s’écoulent dans un silence angoissant avant qu’une grande femme au teint délicat, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux dorés ouvre la porte et reste une seconde surprise avant de lancer :  
\- Ryota ?  
\- Mère.

Devant la ressemblance frappante entre eux, une longue seconde de silence flotte sur le groupe :  
\- Bonjour Mme Kise, se reprend le premier Midorima qui s’incline poliment. Pourrions-nous parler à votre fille.  
Mme Kise jette un regard inquisiteur sur la petite troupe :  
\- Vous êtes les anciens équipiers de Ryota n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Et les amis d’Akiko, ajoute Aomine avant de se faire fusiller du regard par Midorima devant sa familiarité.

Mais la mère de Ryota sourit et les laisse entrer et s’installer dans une pièce lumineuse, chacun se retrouvant autour d’une immense table, une tasse fumante entre les mains. A vrai dire, Midorima se demande bien comment ils ont tous pu se retrouver aussi vite dans cette pièce sous le regard attentif de la mère de Ryota qui joue parfaitement le rôle de l’hôtesse, souriante et prévenante.  
Et soudain la scène frappe Midorima de plein fouet. Leur entrée, leur hôtesse, la pièce, tout, jusqu’à l’arrangement des fleurs sur la table, les tableaux accrochés aux murs et la prévenance de leur hôtesse, tout est parfait.

Et faux.

Une scène qui se joue devant ses yeux, un carcan terrible où même lui se sent déplacé. Encore plus que Ryota qui se fond un peu trop bien dans le décor, devenant presque aussi transparent que Kuroko sur un terrain de basket.

Et lorsqu’il pensait qu’il pouvait difficilement être plus mal à l’aise, le père de Kise entre dans la pièce. Il l’avait déjà vu pendant le match d’Akiko, mais il l’avait vu à travers un écran. Rien ne pouvait le préparer à l’aura noire et prenante qui se dégageait de son regard froid et il n’a pas à regarder autour de lui pour savoir que même Kagami et Aomine ont instinctivement rentrés les épaules.  
\- Ryota ? dit-il d’une voix d’où Midorima peut presque voir les cristaux perler sur le filet de voix du père de Ryota.  
\- Père.  
Midorima l’avait déjà vu via l’écran mais la soumission dont il fait preuve dans ce simple mot a quelque chose de terriblement insupportable.  
\- Nous souhaitons parler à votre fille, dit Midorima.  
Il se sent presque obligé de parler pour briser l’image froide qui prend naissance sous ses yeux. Et pourtant à peine a t’il émis le moindre son, qu’il se sent hors du cadre dans ce tableau parfait. Et tous les regards qui se tournent vers lui coupent le souffle.  
\- Midorima, c’est bien ça ? La personne qui a appelé Akiko pour une partie aujourd’hui.  
Impossible de ne pas répondre devant le regard de cet homme. Impossible de mentir.  
\- Oui Monsieur.  
\- Vous semblez quelqu’un d’intelligent…  
Un peu plus que les autres en tout cas semble dire son regard qui parcourt l’assemblée, son fils inclus.  
\- Vous comprendrez alors qu’à une semaine de la finale d’un des plus grands tournois de go international, une simple partie avec un amateur, aussi fort soit-il, est une futilité bien inutile. Akiko ne peut se permettre de perdre ainsi son temps.  
Midorima crispe les poings.  
C’est exactement ce qu’il pensait et c’est la voix de la logique la plus pure. Bien sûr qu’il a raison. Alors pourquoi se sent-il aussi mal à l’aise sous le regard de cet homme ? Parce que même s’il sait que ses paroles sont vraies, qu’il était parvenu lui-même à cette conclusion, ce sont aussi celles qu’ils redoutaient le plus d’entendre à haute voix.  
Merde ! Il pensait être le seul à pouvoir se mesurer au père de Kise et il trouve tout d’un coup sa venue comme un caprice insupportable.  
\- On voudrait au moins féliciter Akiko pour sa victoire, dit calmement Kuroko.  
Midorima est presque aussi surpris que le père d’Akiko car il semble complètement imperméable à la sombre atmosphère se dégageant de la pièce.  
Monsieur Kise tourne alors son regard vers Kuroko.  
\- Kuroko, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui Monsieur.  
Midorima est presque aussi surpris que le père de Kise de voir que son ton ne fait pas trembler le moins du monde Kuroko. C’est pour le moins déstabilisant.  
\- Je comprends mieux l’intérêt de mes enfants pour vous, dit-il.  
Pas si insensible, finalement, Kuroko baisse les yeux gêné au plus haut point.  
\- Pourtant il n’y a pas grand-chose à regarder, continue-t-il abruptement.  
Kise crispe les poings rageusement pendant que Kuroko est trop estomaqué pour répondre. Midorima commence à comprendre le fonctionnement de Monsieur Kise, élever son interlocuteur pour mieux le rabaisser dans la seconde suivant en appuyant sur les points faibles les plus blessants.  
Il dévisage Kise avec effroi, comment pouvait-on se relever après une enfance passée dans l’ombre d’un tel homme.  
\- Vous pouvez-vous en prendre à moi, père, mais pas à mes amis.  
\- Ryota, dit mielleusement son père, tes amis ? Et quel visage leur montres-tu pour leur faire croire pareille chose ? Parce que toi comme moi savons que…

\- Père !  
Akiko se tient devant la porte d’entrée, interrompant sa tirade chargée d’une noirceur amère. Midorima observe la sœur de Kise surpris de la voir encore plus pâle que d’habitude, le regard étincelant d’une rage à peine contenue.  
Et pour la première fois, l’équilibre éclate devant le regard décomposé du père d’Akiko.  
\- Akiko ? Que fais-tu là ?  
\- Père, vous aviez promis.  
Il se déplace vers elle et Midorima a plus l’impression de voir un prédateur foncer sur sa proie qu’un père avancer vers sa fille. Et la colère fait place à une foule d’émotions confuses au fur et à mesure qu’elle baisse la tête.  
Non, ce n’est pas un prédateur mais plutôt un propriétaire qui réaffirme sa mainmise sur sa chose, pense Midorima le souffle coupé. Elle est comme prise au centre d’une toile d’une noirceur dont il ne voit pas d’issue.  
\- Bravo pour ta partie, dit simplement Kuroko.  
La voix claire de Kuroko parait déplacée. Mais elle casse en une seconde l’atmosphère viciée qui émane de la scène qui se joue. Midorima se tourne vers Kuroko les yeux écarquillés. Décidemment, il est aussi imprévisible que sur un terrain de basket. Et c’est le seul à pouvoir décontenancer le regard froid du père d’Akiko.  
\- Merci Kuroko, dit-elle d’une voix où seul un éclat lointain de l’Akiko qu’ils connaissent transparait à peine.  
Sous les yeux de tous, Akiko semble s’éloigner à leur regard un peu plus à chaque seconde.  
\- Bien, je pense que vous pouvez maintenant vaquer à vos occupations, dit d’une voix sans appel Monsieur Kise. Akiko doit retourner à ses préparations.  
Comme une marionnette dont on manipulerait les gestes dans l’ombre, Akiko salut et s’apprête à se retirer.  
Kise tremble de tous ses membres, prêt à exploser d’une rage terrifiante :  
\- Merde Akiko, réagit ! C’est pas possible de le laisser faire comme ça !  
Figée dans son élan, sa main reste immobile sur la poignée de la porte et elle n’ose se retourner pour affronter le regard de son frère.  
\- Sérieusement, Akiko, il t’as promis quoi si tu restais !  
La main d’Akiko tremble mais elle ne se retourne toujours pas :  
\- Que plus jamais il ne traiterait comme il l’a toujours fait, souffle Akiko.  
Kise se lève en tremblant, posant sa main sur son épaule :  
\- C’est moi le grand-frère, n’inverse pas les rôles.  
Un spasme fait trembler les épaules d’Akiko et l’enlace gentiment, passant sa main dans ses cheveux.  
\- On rentre ?  
Akiko hoche presque imperceptiblement la tête en laissant ses cheveux tomber sur son regard humide et Kise l’entoure de ses bras, comme cherchant à la protéger du regard furieux de son père.  
\- Ryota !  
Mais il ne l’écoute pas et avance lentement vers la sortie.  
\- Tu crois abuser qui Ryota ? Ta propre sœur ? Tes amis ? Que crois-tu qu’il arrivera lorsqu’ils se rendront compte de ce qu’il y a …  
Paf !  
Les yeux chargés de larmes et de rage, Akiko s’est libérée des bras de son frère, a fait un pas puis deux vers son père avant de le gifler d’une main tordue de colère.  
Choqué, son père fixe sans comprendre la main blanche et délicate qui avait dans un geste terrible frappé de toutes ses forces.  
\- Akiko !  
Akiko ne répond pas mais affronte le regard noir de haine de son père, agrippe avec une poigne terrible le bras de son frère et se retourne, insensible à la vindicte de son père. Tous les suivent en tentant vainement de s’effacer de la scène à laquelle ils n’auraient jamais dû assister, trop gênés pour lever la tête.  
Une fois la porte passée, la barrière franchie et suffisamment de pas entre eux et la maudite maison, Akiko s’arrête si abruptement que toute la clique a bien du mal à ne pas s’étaler lamentablement sur le sol. Seuls Midorima et Kuroko restent dignes et attendent.  
Akiko se tournent vers eux, les cheveux cachant son visage, les mains encore tremblantes. Elle prend une profonde inspiration, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration.  
\- Je…  
Sa respiration se bloque, sa gorge se noue :  
\- Je…  
Kise approche une main timide sur l’épaule de sa sœur qui le repousse dans un réflexe et affronte d’un regard vide :  
\- Vous n’auriez jamais dû venir…  
A l’instant où elle parle, elle en pense chaque mot, chaque syllabe.  
Et la honte transparait dans chacun de ses mots de son aura sombre et mordante. Son regard passe sur chacun d’entre eux, froid et dur. La colère se dispute à l’effroi dans ses yeux et lentement, elle se tourne vers les murs de sa maison.  
Tout ce qui se passait entre les murs froids de ce foyer glacial, elle avait pu le supporter tant que personne n’en avait jamais été témoin. Les humiliations, les exigences de son père, les injustices envers son propre frère… Tout cela, elle avait toujours réussit à y survivre, à laisser les effluves viciées de cette maison froide glisser sur elle sans jamais s’y perdre.  
Elle avait passé toute son enfance à façonner sa propre façon de s’y plonger sans s’y noyer, un subtil équilibre qu’elle avait appris à perfectionner avec les années.  
Et soudain, sous le regard de son frère et de ses amis, tout avait volé en éclat, brisé en milles éclats noirs.  
Elle se sent blessée, vulnérable. Pathétique au dernier degré devant leurs regards inquiets d’avoir travaillé si dur un art devenu si inutile et déplacé sous le regard de ses amis.  
Elle se sent si faible.  
\- Vous n’auriez jamais dû venir.  
Cette fois, sa voix ne tremble plus. Si elle avait pu arracher de force cette inquiétude qui manque de la faire vomir de dégoût envers elle-même dans les yeux de ceux qui la regardait, elle l’aurait fait.  
Furieusement, elle agrippe la main de son frère et tourne les talents lentement avant de disparaître.  
Mieux vaut inspirer la colère que la pitié.


	7. 7

« Un ami, c’est quelqu’un qui sait tout de toi et qui t’aime quand même »  
Kin Hubbard

 

Un tour.  
Puis deux et trois…   
Tout l’équipe de Shutoku reste en suspens devant la balle qui tourne encore et encore autour de l’arceau, figée devant l’improbable, le souffle court.  
Et pourtant, elle tourne. Encore.  
Avant de tomber enfin dans l’arceau.  
Takao n’ose se retourner vers son équipier, de peur de montrer son soulagement de manière trop criante.   
Shin chan ?

Mais la partie reprend et il n’a pas le temps de s’épancher sur ses inquiétudes. Non, en fait c’est Midorima qui accélère le jeu, visiblement en colère contre lui-même et il ne laisse aucun répit à ses équipiers. Il exorcise ces humeurs noires dans l’exercice et met une telle énergie dans son jeu que Takao comme toute l’équipe a bien du mal à reconnaître leur équipier d’ordinaire aussi efficace que flegmatique. 

Et personne ne peut tenir le rythme, même lui a bien du mal.

Mais contrairement aux autres membres de l’équipe, Takao n’est pas surpris. Il connait l’endurance de Midorima qui reste tous les soirs après l’entraînement, envoyant ballon après ballon avec une précision d’orfèvre. 

Et à nouveau, il manque de sursauter quand le ballon envoyé par le lanceur touche l’arceau avant de tomber dans le filet.

\- Merde, marmonne Midorima en remettant ses lunettes.

Et le temps se suspend à ce mouvement si habituel qu’il l’avait presque oublié. Sa main tremble un peu.   
Le coach arrête la séance d’entraînement et tous se dirigent vers les vestiaires en nage, pressés de prendre une douche pour détendre les muscles noués. Takao regarde Midorima s’avancer avec les autres, il peut presque sentir les yeux de ses équipiers se poser sur lui, cherchant pendant quelques secondes pourquoi la scène les choquait autant.

Midorima restait toujours après les autres pour s’entraîner. Jamais encore il n’avait pris sa douche avec les autres juste après l’entraînement.

Mais l’aura sombre qui émane de lui aujourd’hui est suffisante pour dissuader les regards trop insistants ou les questions qui brûlent les lèvres de tous. Surtout les siennes…

Takao manque de sursauter quand il voit le portable de Midorima vibrer sur le banc où il l’avait laissé à côté de son sac. Un message et Takao doit littéralement se tenir les mains pour ne pas y jeter un rapide coup d’œil. Un seul regard à ses co-équipiers lui prouve qu’il n’est pas le seul à vouloir décrypter le mystère.  
Lorsque Midorima retourne de la douche, une serviette ceinte sur les reins, les cheveux plaqués sur le crâne, il cherche d’une main distraite ses lunettes avant de voir son portable.

Il ouvre le clapet sans se rendre compte que tous lui lancent des regards inquisiteurs plus ou moins discrets… Le fait qu’il n’ait pas encore remis ses lunettes a tendance à rendre plus audacieux les curieux, pense Takao.

Midorima remet enfin ses lunettes et lit le message. Ses yeux s’agrandissent sous la surprise et il reste de longues secondes à regarder son écran fixement.  
Takao sait bien que ce qu’il s’apprête à faire va lui attirer les foudres de son ami mais il n’y tient plus…

18h, au club Tengen, après mon cours.  
Il faut qu’on parle.  
Akiko

Oh oui, il allait le payer cher …

 

Terrain d’entraînement de Kaijo

 

Kasamatsu assis sur le banc de touche retient son souffle sans même s’en rendre compte quand il voit Kise entrer sur le terrain. Et force est de constater que la situation a changé par rapport à hier. 

En pire.

Hier, il n’avait eu aucun mal à sortir Kise du terrain. Aujourd’hui, il émane de lui la concentration qui n’aurait pas dépareillée dans une finale de tournoi. Quelque chose ne tourne définitivement pas rond dans la tête de son meilleur joueur et son cœur manque un battement quand il voit Kise envoyer avec une force effroyable le ballon dans sa direction.

Le temps se suspend une seconde à mesure qu’une goutte de sueur perle sur sa tempe.

Et il tombe littéralement du banc quand Kuroko réceptionne la balle.

Merde, depuis quand il était là lui !

Encore assis sur le banc juste à côté de lui, le joueur fantôme a réceptionné d’une main nonchalante la passe puissante de Kise sans sourciller.

\- Kuroko, tu vas pas rester sur le banc ? dit Kise avec un sourire déstabilisant.

Kasamatsu avait l’habitude de voir une admiration sans borne dans les yeux de Kise quand il regardait le joueur de Seirin. Mais maintenant, cela ressemble plutôt à un défi brûlant, le regard affamé d’un prédateur pour sa proie.

Le regard qu’il avait lancé à Aomine juste avant de se mettre à le copier pour la première fois.

C’était comme s’il venait de comprendre enfin ce qu’il lui manquait et sous ce regard terrifiant d’intensité, même l’impassible Kuroko est troublé. 

Enfin, troublé, c’est un bien grand mot, pense le capitaine de Kaijo. Un voile trouble danse dans les grands yeux bleus du joueur de Seirin en fixant Kise mais à part ça, il ne tremble pas et se lève calmement faisant passer la balle d’une main à l’autre.

Il porte encore l’uniforme de Seirin dont il pose la veste sur le banc et sans ce ballon entre ces mains, personne n’aurait pu le prendre pour un joueur de basket. Les regards des lycéens de Kaijo qui assistent à l’entraînement de basket ne peuvent comprendre l’intérêt de Kise pour cet être aussi insignifiant qui se tient face à lui.

Kuroko n’a pas besoin d’un mot de la part de Kise pour savoir que cette fois, il ne souhaite pas jouer avec lui, mais contre lui. Kasamatsu s’avance, sachant bien qu’un duel entre ces deux joueurs ne pouvait se jouer qu’au cours d’une partie et divise l’équipe en deux. Alors qu’il se range du côté de Kise, il se tourne vers lui :  
\- Non, souffle-t-il. 

Kasamatsu soupire. Depuis le premier jour, Kise avait voulu lui montrer à quel point son ancien équipier était formidable. Et bien qu’il ait reconnu la valeur du passeur depuis longtemps, Kise continue visiblement à vouloir prouver ses dires, même à cet instant.

Mais il doit avouer qu’il est vraiment curieux de voir ce que peut donner un match avec et pas contre un tel joueur. 

Lorsqu’il s’avance pour le coup d’envoi, la pression le cloue sur place. Nerveusement, il cherche Kise des yeux mais il ne voit que Kuroko. Et uniquement parce qu’il veut qu’il le voit. Sa main tremble un peu lorsqu’il reçoit son premier ballon. Il s’élance cherchant dans les ombres d’où pourrait venir la première attaque. La seule chose dont il soit sûr, c’est qu’il ne faut pas qu’il reste statique et qu’il limite les passes au minimum. 

Il décide qu’il a assez tergiversé et fonce vers le panier adverse…  
Lorsqu’une main sortie de nulle part lui vole la balle.  
Kise !

Mais il n’a pas le temps de s’étonner que la balle lui revient dans la seconde dans la main d’une passe de Kuroko.

Le duel de l’ombre a commencé et même s’il y mettait toute son attention, il ne parviendrait pas à distinguer le combat qui se trame en arrière-plan. La balle ne cesse d’être volée et reprise, si bien que le jeu semble prendre des pauses arbitraires et incompréhensibles pour les joueurs, passant d’une équipe à l’autre sans autre logique que celle de Kuroko et de son double qui se volent mutuellement la balle à une vitesse qui défit toute logique.

Le jeu devient si saccadé dans sa progression, le ballon volant d’une main à l’autre si violemment que Kasamatsu ne sait plus trop où donner de la tête. Et apparemment les autres joueurs sont aussi perdus que lui, pense-t-il alors qu’il reçoit une passe de l’autre bout de terrain de Kuroko.

La puissance de cette passe le laisse une seconde coi par la force que pouvait montrer un être aussi frêle que Kuroko mais il se reprend vite et tire. 

Un panier enfin !

Et là, il prend soudain conscience qu’avec le constant échange dans l’ombre de Kuroko et son ombre, le score n’avait pas décollé. Mais il n’a pas le temps de se reprendre que la balle traverse à nouveau le terrain en sens inverse avec la même puissance avant de finir dans le panier adverse.

Kise Ryota retourne toujours les faveurs au basket, pense Kasamatsu en souriant avant de se rendre compte qu’il joue dans l’autre équipe !

Cette fois, il se prépare avant même que le ballon lui arrive dans les mains. Il commence à comprendre comment fonctionne Kuroko et ressent un frisson d’excitation inattendu lorsqu’il reçoit le ballon exactement comme l’espérait. 

Enfin sur la même longueur d’onde que le joueur fantôme, il passe le premier adversaire en lançant la balle sachant que Kuroko serait là pour la réceptionner et lui rendre le ballon d’un coup de paume quand il serait positionné pour tirer. 

Cela se déroule avec une telle facilité que tout semble irréel, presque trop facile. Le ballon qui apparait dans ses mains au moment le plus opportun, le fait qu’il puisse lancer en toute confiance le ballon sans se retourner sachant que dans l’ombre, il serait là pour réceptionner tout ce qu’il pourrait lui envoyer.  
Kasamatsu tremble d’excitation devant l’ombre qui s’étend sous ses pas et comprend enfin l’admiration que pouvait éprouver Kise pour le petit joueur.   
C’est de la magie, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Mais Kise ne le laisse pas se perdre plus longtemps dans ce sentiment électrisant et récupère la balle. Il s’interpose mais le temps d’un battement de cœur, l’image de Kuroko se superpose à celle de Kise et il se laisse abuser par son dribble fantôme sans pouvoir bouger.  
Mais Kise tombe ensuite nez à nez avec Kuroko.

Pour la première fois, l’original et la copie se font face devant tous les joueurs et la tension montre encore d’un cran. Une chose que Kasamatsu ne pensait pas possible lorsqu’il se rend compte à quel point ses muscles sont noués après seulement quelques minutes de match.

Le regard de Kise aurait pu en faire trembler plus d’un mais Kuroko non seulement ne détourne pas les yeux mais fait face avec une intensité inhabituelle de sa part. 

\- Tu penses vraiment pouvoir disparaître devant moi ? souffle Kuroko.

La parfaite illustration de « comment mettre de l’huile sur le feu », pense Kasamatsu en les yeux de Kise littéralement étinceler face au défi.  
Kise ralentit son dribble, faisant rebondir la balle de façon quasi hypnotique. Tous les joueurs se tournent vers le duel, le cœur battant au rythme de la balle qui frappe le sol, de plus en plus rapidement dans l’attente d’une confrontation mémorable.

Kuroko prend une profonde respiration alors que Kise s’élance. 

Il reste étrangement immobile alors que Kise le passe en une fraction de seconde et bouge au dernier moment.   
La violence du choc les envoie tous les deux à terre avec une force effroyable. 

\- Kise ! s’exclame Kasamatsu.

Mais alors que Kuroko est encore à terre, Kise se relève sans trop de dommage. Il se penche vers Kuroko encore sonné, glisse un bras sous ses épaules et le relève.

\- Kuroko ? Tu vas bien ? demande Kise inquiet.  
\- J’ai la tête qui tourne un peu là.

Kise s’avance vers le banc, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres devant le flegme de son ancien équipier et s’y installe du mieux qu’il peut avec Kuroko. Mais il ne lâche pas sa prise sur les épaules de Kuroko, bien au contraire.

Kise se tourne vers lui, un regret terrifiant le transperçant avec une force qui le cloue sur place.

Si seulement il avait réussi à convaincre Kuroko de rejoindre Kaijo, ils auraient tout gagné. Ils auraient été invincibles. Il aurait continué à jouer dans cette lumière incroyable que dispense le talent incroyable du joueur de l’ombre.

Comment avait-il cru pouvoir se mesurer au joueur fantôme ?

Merde, il ne s’est pas encore débarrassé de son admiration sans borne pour Kuroko et tant qu’il ne l’aurait pas fait, il ne pourrait pas le copier parfaitement.  
Et la seule vérité qui s’impose à lui, c’est qu’il n’en a jamais eu vraiment envie.

\- Je crois que je peux tenir tout seul sur un banc, dit calmement Kuroko.  
\- Je te lâcherai pas…, dit-il plus sérieux que jamais en raffermissant encore son emprise sur son ancien équipier.   
Devant l’inquiétude qui transparaît dans les épaules de Kuroko qui se tendent soudainement, il croit bon d’ajouter :  
\- N’oublie pas que je t’ai déjà vu plus d’une fois t’effondrer de fatigue alors même que t’étais assis sur un banc à l’entraînement !  
Kuroko esquisse un petit sourire nostalgique en se remémorant les séances éreintantes du diabolique coach de Teiko en reprenant sa formule dont il usait et abusait à l’époque :  
\- Rien ne peut tuer la jeunesse…  
\- Et c’est pas faute d’avoir essayé, rajoute Kise avec le même sourire.

Et soudain, Kise se souvient avec un pincement au cœur que celui qui le remettait sur pied à l’époque n’était autre qu’Aomine. Cela le rendait amer à l’époque cette complicité dont il ne pouvait que rêver, ce simple souvenir l’envahit d’un vide affreux et instinctivement il se rapproche imperceptiblement de Kuroko.  
Mais lorsqu’il sent les épaules de Kuroko se secouer d’un rire aussi discret que sincère, la tête perdue dans ses souvenirs, Kise oublie tout, jusqu’au match qui continue sans eux devant leurs yeux.

\- C’était vraiment impressionnant, dit doucement Kuroko. Et un peu effrayant aussi.  
\- Mais pas encore parfait, ajoute Kise conscient que pour chaque balle volée, chaque passe, Kuroko l’avait devancé d’une fraction de seconde.  
\- Face à n’importe qui d’autre, cela aurait marché, dit Kuroko. Mais pas face à moi parce que…, Kuroko semble hésiter une longue seconde.  
\- Parce que ? demande Kise ne sachant trop à quoi s’attendre de quelqu’un d’aussi franc que Kuroko.  
\- Parce que tu n’es pas fait pour l’ombre, de la même façon que je ne suis pas fait pour la lumière, dit Kuroko.

Si Kise ne connaissant pas aussi bien Kuroko, il n’aurait pu percevoir l’infime pointe de regret qui perce les mots du joueur fantôme. Kise crispe sa prise sur ses épaules.

Tu n’as toujours pas idée à quel point tu brilles à mes yeux sur un terrain, pense-t-il. 

\- Tu ne joues peut-être pas dans la lumière mais ton jeu est respecté par tous ceux qui comptent, se contente de dire Kise.

Kuroko rigole à nouveau, mais c’est un rire amer et plonge ses yeux clairs dans celui de Kise qui a bien du mal à soutenir un tel regard.

\- C’est parce que je suis un magicien, souffle-t-il sur le ton de la confidence. Mais le jour où tous mes trucs ne marcheront plus, il n’y aura plus que moi, dit-il en ouvrant sa main gracieusement comme une fleur qui s’ouvre au soleil et sur laquelle il souffle, comme si elle contenait un trésor merveilleux qu’il venait de faire s’évanouir dans les airs. Et il n’y aura pas grand-chose à regarder…  
Incrédule, Kise tremble de colère devant Kuroko. Puis il se souvient que c’étaient les mots exacts qu’avait utilisés son père face lui.   
\- Comment tu peux penser une telle chose, Kuroko ? explose-t-il. Comment oses-tu …  
\- Soit honnête Kise. Rappelle-toi ce que tu pensais de moi la première fois que tu m’as vu. Penses-tu réellement que le jour où mes tours ne prendront plus, tu verras autre chose que ce petit joueur frêle, invisible et sans personnalité, à peine capable de mettre un panier…   
Kise desserre enfin son étreinte protectrice et agrippe violemment les épaules de son ami pour tenter de remettre un peu de plomb dans la tête qui avait dû prendre un coup plus sévère qu’il n’aurait cru.  
\- Tu ne penses pas vraiment ce que tu dis Kuroko !  
Kuroko baisse les yeux en proie au doute :  
\- Oui et non…  
\- Kuroko, qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?  
\- Oui, répète-t-il en plongeant de nouveau son regard dans celui de Kise, parce que c’est la peur la plus profonde que je garde en moi. Et non, parce que tous les jours, je fais en sorte qu’elle ne reste qu’une pensée sombre que je garde muselée comme un animal tapis dans l’ombre, toujours prête à resurgir à la moindre de mes faiblesses. C’est mon combat, un combat ordinaire et quotidien qui me pousse à toujours chercher plus loin et dépasser mes limites. Et à force d’observer les gens, je me suis vite rendu compte que personne n’échappe à cette dualité entre cette part sombre que nous nourrissons de nos doutes et de nos craintes et ce que nous choisissons de montrer au monde.

Kise écoute et même s’il n’est pas sûr de savoir où son ami veut en venir, chaque mot le transperce tant la sincérité de Kuroko le touche.   
Il se sent incroyablement privilégié d’avoir été le confident de la peur la plus intime de son ami. Et il se promet de saisir la moindre occasion pour lui prouver à quel point elle est sans fondement.

En tout cas, elle n’a grand-chose à voir avec les noirceurs qui fourmillent dans les tréfonds de son esprit et que son propre père avait bien failli dévoiler à tous ceux qui comptent dans sa vie. Mais comme d’habitude, Kuroko se montre imprévisible, montrant qu’il avait compris bien plus qu’il n’aurait cru les demi-mots tranchants de son père.

\- Personne, reprend Kuroko, ni toi, ni moi n’y échappe. Est-ce que celui que je suis aujourd’hui, devant toi, sur ce terrain qui est prêt à tout mettre sur la table pour te battre est un masque pour cacher cette noirceur que je porte ou au contraire est-ce que c’est ce que je choisis de montrer qui me définit… La réponse est sûrement quelque part entre les deux, dit-il en posant sa main sur le cœur de Kise. 

Kise prend sa main dans la sienne, toujours contre son cœur qui bat un peu plus fort et baisse la tête de peur de laisser ses larmes couler face à un Kuroko qui le fixe avec toute l’intensité qu’il peut montrer dans les moments les plus critiques d’un match crucial.

\- Je ne te forcerai jamais à me parler, dit Kuroko, mais sache que je saurais toujours là pour t’écouter.

Son cœur s’emballe un peu plus à cette simple idée mais il garde la main de Kuroko contre son torse de longues minutes avant de disparaitre sans un mot


	8. 8

« Le monde est un jeu de go dont les règles sont inutilement compliquées »

Proverbe chinois

 

Midorima s'énerve comme rarement face à son équipier trop curieux sous le regard plus qu'étonné de son équipe et lui envoie à peu près tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main.

Même le porte bonheur du jour y passe, un pauvre ours en peluche que Midorima aurait préféré un peu plus lourd !

Cela lui a au moins permit d'éliminer une partie de la tension naissante qu'il avait ressenti en lisant le message d'Akiko.

Plus laconique, c'est difficile.

Il faut qu'on parle.

Chaque minute de ce qu'il s'est passé hier est gravé dans son esprit et il a bien conscience qu'il avait assisté à quelque chose de privé, intime. Et terrifiant.

Comment affronter de nouveau le regard d'Akiko et de Kise sans commettre d'impair irréparable ? Il n'avait pas tant d'amis qu'il pouvait se permettre de faire n'importe quoi.

Il n'est pas le plus doué pour gérer ce genre de situation et à mesure qu'il voit les minutes fuir, il se demande bien comment il allait aborder cette confrontation.

Observant la nervosité lui faire trembler les mains, il tente de se rassurer en se disant que c'est Akiko qui l'a contacté. Cela doit être positif, non ?

Il est presque tenté de demander son avis à Takao qui garde une distance de sécurité mais n'est jamais bien loin. Mais il faudrait qu'il lui parle de ce qu'il s'était passé hier, et cela est hors de question.

Non, il y a bien une personne à qui il peut demander conseil. Mais non seulement sa fierté allait en prendre un sacré coup mais elle ne se priverait sûrement pas de le lui faire payer d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il soupire, déjà conscient de ce que cela allait lui coûter, avant d'ouvrir son téléphone.

\- Momoi ?

\- Midorima !?

Et là, une chose que Midorima n'aurait pas cru possible… Momoi sans voix pendant quelques secondes, il doit en profiter :

\- J'ai eu un message d'Akiko, dit-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

Midorima reconnait ce ton. C'est celui qu'elle avait quand elle faisait ses résumés des données sur leurs prochains adversaires à Teiko. Oubliées les exclamations dans tous les sens et ses exubérances habituelles, Momoi est mortellement sérieuse.

\- Qu'elle veut me parler. Ce soir au club de go où elle donne des cours en ce moment.

Encore une fois, Momoi réfléchit. Longuement.

\- Tu peux me donner son message exact ?

\- 18h, au club Tengen, après mon cours. Il faut qu'on parle. Akiko, répète d'une voix blanche Midorima surpris malgré lui que chaque mot soit ainsi gravé dans son esprit

\- Elle t'a contacté et elle n'a donc pas annulé ses cours, c'est bon signe. Et ce lieu de rendez-vous, c'est un terrain neutre qu'elle connait bien, où elle sera dans un univers familier, à son avantage.

Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait vraiment pensé à tout ça, se demande Midorima. Et dans la seconde suivant, il se rappelle que c'est une joueuse de go, bien sûr qu'elle avait pensé à tout ça.

\- Midorima, dit Momoi, du peu que je connais d'Akiko, c'est quelqu'un de fort et de fier.

\- Bien sûr, acquiesce Midorima.

C'est quelqu'un que je respecte et que j'estime, pense Midorima. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

\- Alors, continue Momoi, quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne dois surtout jamais lui montrer que tu la prends en pitié.

\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? répond sans réfléchir Midorima.

Parce que tu l'as vu dans la pire des situations possibles, qu'elle s'est sentie vulnérable et pathétique, parce qu'elle est trop fière pour supporter qu'on la prenne pour quelqu'un de faible.

Parce qu'elle préférait qu'il soit en colère envers elle plutôt que d'inspirer la moindre compassion…

Momoi bénit un instant l'ignorance aveugle de Midorima, incapable de comprendre à quel point Akiko s'était sentie humiliée sous le regard de ses amis.

Et, elle se rend compte avec horreur qu'elle-même, elle ressent encore de la pitié envers la sœur de Kise.

Midorima l'avait appelé pour avoir des conseils et c'est elle qui vient de prendre une leçon.

\- Bonne réponse, se contente-t-elle de dire avant de raccrocher.

Midorima regarde sans comprendre son téléphone, incrédule. Momoi lui avait raccroché au nez. Et il n'est pas sûr d'avoir appris quelque chose d'utile de sa part. Et il ne comprend toujours pas vraiment pourquoi elle l'avait laissé ainsi en plan.

Et dans sa colère, il avait balancé son porte bonheur à la tête de Takao. Il n'avait pas le temps de retourner au vestiaire le chercher, il avait trop perdu de temps à tergiverser sur ce qu'il devait faire ou plutôt ne pas faire, il doit hâter le pas.

Le club de go où Akiko donne un cours est suffisamment prêt de son lycée pour qu'il puisse y aller à pied et marcher l'aidait à essayer de mettre ses pensées dans l'ordre…

Mais alors qu'il arrive devant la porte du club, il est forcé de constater qu'il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à la sœur de Kise. Avec appréhension, il passe la porte pour regarder les tables alignées et les joueurs plongés dans leurs parties. Mais le club Tengen n'est pas un club japonais, il est principalement fréquenté par des coréens et l'ambiance n'a rien à voir avec celle des clubs classiques de Tokyo. Les joueurs parlent forts, s'exclament des coups de leurs adversaires, se lancent des défis grandiloquents et n'hésitent pas à passer de table en table pour regarder les parties des autres.

Akiko avait l'habitude de jouer dans ce club car personne ne l'appelait Kise sensei ici. Elle est juste Akiko, habillée comme une lycéenne de 16 ans en jean et t-shirt et si les joueurs respectent son niveau, le décorum rigide qui régit le go japonais n'existe pas ici.

Midorima commence à comprendre à quel point Momoi avait raison. Akiko avait choisi le terrain avec soin et avoir une discussion ici n'allait pas être simple. Midorima est loin de se sentir à l'aise dans cet environnement si éloigné du sien et il remarque sans peine que le cours particulier que donne Akiko n'est non seulement pas terminé mais qu'il a attiré nombre de spectateurs.

D'ordinaire, il n'aurait pas osé s'approcher mais là, il y a tellement de monde pressé autour de la table qu'il se penche sur la partie, curieux de voir que l'élève d'Akiko est un vieux monsieur qui sourit comme un enfant devant la partie.

Et le sourire que lui rend Akiko est aussi sincère que le sien. Et cela le rassure plus qu'il ne serait dire, pense Midorima.

L'adversaire d'Akiko salut et pose deux pierres sur le goban en guise d'abandon.

\- Votre ami attend son tour, dit-il en pointant Midorima du doigt dans un japonais hésitant.

\- C'était une belle partie, dit Akiko.

Le vieux coréen rigole en regardant les pierres, se rappelant les tournants de la partie que tous se mettent à commenter bruyamment dans une langue qu'il ne comprend pas. Mais la discussion est si animée qu'il regarde les pierres avec intérêt pour découvrir un champ de bataille titanesque qui parcourt tous le centre du plateau. Dur de démêler l'ordre des coups dans cet imbroglio titanesque.

Akiko balaye les pierres d'un geste et pose les quatre pierres de handicap qu'elle lui avait promis et son adversaire lui laisse sa place.

Avec appréhension, il s'assoit et la foule se disperse lentement. A part un hochement de tête rapide en guise de salut, elle ne lui a toujours pas vraiment adressé la parole. Elle n'avait pas non plus encore levé la tête vers lui alors qu'elle n'avait jamais été du genre à baisser les yeux devant qui que ce soit.

L'espace d'un instant la scène effroyable à laquelle il avait assisté lui paraît surréaliste.

Et Akiko ne semble pas vouloir ni parler, ni commencer à jouer. Les longues secondes de silence s'étirent douloureusement et Midorima ne sait pas trop comment le briser sans être maladroit. Machinalement, il pousse ses lunettes comme il le fait si souvent et Akiko soupire, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Mettons un enjeu à cette partie, dit-elle. Si je gagne, tu oublies tout ce qui s'est passé hier.

Midorima regarde le plateau en secouant la tête :

\- Même si je le voulais, je doute de pouvoir faire une telle chose, dit Midorima.

Akiko baisse les yeux.

\- Ça aurait été trop facile, marmonne-t-elle en posant la première pierre.

Midorima est pétrifié par le sérieux d'Akiko. Elle ne lui ferait aucun cadeau.

\- Je suis vraiment en colère, dit-elle d'une voix faussement calme. Vous n'auriez jamais dû assister à ça.

\- Ca, un mot bien insignifiant pour désigner ce à quoi il avait assisté, pense Midorima alors qu'il s'engage dans le premier combat de la partie. Il ne sait que répondre. S'excuser paraît futile car s'il s'en veut encore d'avoir été présent, il ne regrette pas le fait d'avoir arraché Akiko à l'emprise de son père. Il ressent encore l'aura noire de cet homme comme une ombre oppressante sur sa tête.

Il se souvient du conseil de Momoi…

\- Ton père, je n'ai pas tenu plus de cinq minutes face à lui…

Franchement, pense-t-il, je t'admire d'avoir survécu à toute ton enfance face à lui.

Ces mots, il ne les prononce pas mais Akiko les lit dans son regard. Surprise, elle a bien du mal à ne pas trembler lorsqu'elle pose une nouvelle pierre.

\- Mon père, dit-elle en passant sa main sur le jeu, est quelqu'un qui vit dans un monde où tout est blanc ou noir. Il classe les gens en deux catégories, ceux qui peuvent lui être utiles et ceux qui sont contre lui. Mais quelle que soit la catégorie dans laquelle il nous classe, il ne sait faire qu'une chose, tirer les ficelles pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Une fois que l'on comprend comment il fonctionne, il suffit de plier face à lui, c'est la seule façon de ne pas trop montrer ses faiblesses et d'éviter ne serait-ce qu'un peu de son emprise. Parce qu'il sait toujours comment toucher sa cible en plein cœur. Il ne dit jamais un mot en trop et chacun de ses mots ont un but, déstabiliser pour mieux manipuler.

Alors qu'elle est en train de proprement tuer son coin gauche sur le plateau, sa main ni sa voix ne tremblent plus :

\- Alors je tenais à rétablir une vérité qui me tient à cœur, continue Akiko.

Akiko prend une longue respiration et Midorima se sent cloué à son siège par la tension qui émane de son regard clair :

\- Tu te souviens du jour où j'ai débarqué à Teiko et défié comme une idiote votre capitaine au go…

Midorima est trop surpris pour répondre autrement qu'en hochant la tête. Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvient ! C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une telle furie tenir tête ainsi à Akashi et cette partie, il aurait presque pu la rejouer…

\- Je ne pouvais pas perdre, du moins c'est ce que je pensais. J'allais bientôt passer l'examen pro et honnêtement, j'étais meilleure qu'Akashi. Du moins sur le papier… Mais j'ai perdu ce jour-là. Et je me suis rendue compte d'une chose, mon go était devenu mécanique, théorique. Sans âme. J'avais perdu l'envie de jouer et je me suis laissée avoir comme une débutante. J'étais à deux doigts d'abandonner définitivement le go, à vrai dire, j'y pensais depuis un bout de temps avant cette partie. Et ce jour-là, on a fini par faire une partie de basket tous ensembles et tu m'as demandé de faire une partie de go.

\- La première d'une longue série, dit Midorima.

Akiko sourit avec nostalgie et balaye le jeu déjà mal entamé sous ses yeux et emprunte son bol. Lentement, pierre par pierre, noir après blanc, elle rejoue une partie de mémoire et Midorima ne met que quelques secondes à se rendre compte que c'était leur première partie.

\- Je me suis vraiment amusée lors de cette partie alors que j'avais oublié depuis longtemps que le go était avant tout un jeu. Cette partie, dit-elle et toutes les autres m'ont redonné l'envie de jouer et j'ai peu à peu retrouvé l'amour que j'avais perdu pour ce jeu.

Akiko plonge son regard dans celui de Midorima en posant les dernières pierres :

\- Alors cette partie et toutes les autres sont certainement bien plus importantes pour moi que pour toi.

Cette fois, c'est Midorima qui balaye le jeu avec un rare sourire, reposant ses 4 pierres de handicap :

\- On commence ?

Akiko fait une petite moue plus amusante que colérique :

\- Je suis encore en colère, dit Akiko, je vais pas te ménager.

\- J'en attends pas moins de toi.

\- Mais je te propose quand même un enjeu, dit Akiko.

Midorima la regarde avec un petit sourire en coin. Pour leur première partie à 4 pierres, il avait à peu près autant de chance de gagner que de gagner au loto… Deux fois de suite. Pas impossible, juste complètement improbable.

Si tu veux me demander quelque chose Akiko, tu devrais le faire directement, pense-t-il.

Mais Akiko est comme son frère, elle aime un peu trop les défis.

\- Si je gagne, tu m'apprends quelques trucs au basket.

Les yeux de Midorima s'agrandissent sous la surprise lorsqu'Akiko détaille toutes les stratégies qu'elle avait imaginé pour leur prochaine partie avec Aomine contre Kise, Kuroko et Kagami.

\- Parce qu'avec vos potentialités incroyables, dit-elle, on peut mettre en place tellement de choses, dit-elle. Mais à chaque fois que j'imagine le jeu, je suis définitivement un poids mort. Il suffit que je m'améliore un peu les techniques de base pour ouvrir tout un tas de nouvelles possibilités à notre jeu…

Midorima sourit devant son enthousiasme, prêt à accepter le challenge :

\- D'accord, dit-il, et si je gagne ?

Akiko s'arrête en plein milieu de l'exposé d'une des stratégies qu'elle avait imaginé :

\- T'as aucune chance, dit-elle abruptement.

\- Un pari ne vaut que s'il y a un enjeu pour les deux parties, énonce calmement Midorima.

\- Ce que tu veux, dit Akiko sûre de sa victoire.

Midorima réfléchit pendant quelques secondes :

\- Tu me laisses t'accompagner à ta finale.

Akiko rigole mais Midorima ne perçoit aucune moquerie dans son rire :

\- Il suffisait de me le demander, dit-elle, je serai ravie que tu m'accompagnes.

Midorima sourit. Décidément, ils étaient tous les deux aussi mauvais en négociation.


	9. 9

Le soir même

Akiko prend une grande et profonde respiration en sortant du club de go, vérifiant du coin de l'œil que Midorima a bien disparu de son champ de vision.

Elle tente de faire cesser les tremblements de sa main. Elle avait tellement redouté cette rencontre. Elle avait eu peur qu'il ne la regarde comme une petite chose cassée et fragile qu'il fallait protéger.

Toute leur enfance, son frère et elle avaient appris à cacher leurs faiblesses et leurs doutes, c'était leur seule et unique façon d'échapper à l'emprise terrifiante de leur père et c'était devenu une seconde nature.

Même avec son frère.

Un moyen de survivre à leur père.

C'est bien ce qu'elle avait lu dans les yeux de Midorima. Et une certaine admiration qu'elle est loin de mériter mais qui lui avait fait réellement plaisir.

A des lieux de tous les scénarii qu'elles auraient pu imaginer.

Il aurait pu accepter sa première proposition… Faire comme si tout ce qui s'était passé hier n'avait jamais eu lieu. Et cela, elle aurait tout détruit, laissant planer une ombre noire sur toutes les paroles, tous les regards perdus qu'ils auraient eus par la suite.

Non, Midorima avait regardé la situation face à face, sans baisser les yeux et n'avait pas changé d'attitude pour autant envers elle.

Et pour la première fois, elle se sent libérée d'un poids immense alors qu'elle passe la porte de son appartement. Ryota est là, le regard triste et plongé dans un livre dont les pages ne tournent plus depuis longtemps.

Je suis rentrée, dit-elle suffisamment fort, consciente que Ryota n'aimerait pas qu'elle le surprenne trop longtemps avec cet air triste.

\- Tit' sœur, dit-il avec son sourire lumineux habituel.

Le cœur d'Akiko se fend une seconde en voyant à quel point son frère est capable de dissimuler son mal-être face à elle. Depuis quand n'arrive-t-elle plus à voir derrière le masque de son propre frère ?

\- Ça s'est passé comment ?

En guise de réponse, Akiko sourit avec une telle candeur qu'elle se surprend elle-même.

Si bien que ça, se moque Ryota. Il s'est enfin déclaré ?

Akiko prend d'une main un des coussins du sofa qu'elle lui envoie dans la tête de toute sa force. Ryota éclate de rire en se protégeant avec grandiloquence des assauts de sa sœur.

\- Idiot ! dit-elle en envoyant un second coussin.

Puis elle s'assoit sur le canapé à côté de son frère avant de caler sa tête contre son épaule, se sentant tout d'un coup vidée de toute énergie :

\- J'avais tellement peur qu'il n'ose plus me regarder comme avant, qu'il …

\- C'est que tu ne le connais pas si bien que tu ne le croies, dit calmement Ryota. Je ne t'aurais jamais laissé y aller si j'avais eu le moindre doute.

Akiko se fige devant le sérieux de son frère.

\- Mais j'aurai donné cher pour voir Midorima dans ton club coréen ! T'avais bien choisi ton terrain tit' sœur.

\- C'est le club où je donne mes cours. Je vois pas de quoi tu parles ? dit-elle avec une mauvaise foi criante.

Ryota rigole en passant sa main dans les cheveux de sa sœur.

\- Mais t'es pas allée en cours aujourd'hui.

\- Pas un reproche mais un constat.

\- Affronter Midorima sur mon terrain, je pouvais le faire, dit Akiko. Mais Aomine et Momoi au lycée, c'était trop tôt.

\- Et demain ?

\- Je vais essayer.

De nouveau, Ryota passe sa main dans ses cheveux avec un petit sourire.

\- Kuroko est venu à mon entraînement aujourd'hui, dit-il pensivement. J'ai cru que cette fois, j'allais y arriver mais j'ai encore du boulot.

Akiko se redresse pour pouvoir chercher des yeux le regard de son frère.

\- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu t'obstines tant à vouloir copier un style qui ne te conviendra jamais, dit-elle. Je comprends ton admiration pour lui, c'est pas un joueur, c'est un magicien. Ses dons d'observation lui donnent un avantage extraordinaire et il a une volonté au moins aussi grande que la tienne face au défi. Mais s'il avait la possibilité physique de jouer comme toi, crois-tu qu'il jouerait encore dans l'ombre ? Il joue comme ça parce que c'est sa seule possibilité de briller sur un terrain avec autant de force que toi ou tes anciens équipiers. Toi, tu peux tout faire alors pourquoi…

Ryota baisse les yeux, cherchant ses mots :

\- C'est à peu près ce qu'il m'a dit lui-même, dit-il. Et ça me donne encore plus envie d'y arriver ! dit-il avec un sourire idiot.

Akiko rigole :

\- Y a un truc que t'aimes encore plus que le basket, dit-elle, c'est le défi. On pourrait te faire faire n'importe quoi !

\- Tu peux parler, dit-il. Mais tu te trompes sur Kuroko, même s'il pouvait jouer comme moi, cela ne changerait pas son style.

\- Tu as sûrement raison, admet Akiko. Au fait, j'ai demandé à Midorima de m'entraîner un peu au basket pour notre prochain match.

\- Hé, pourquoi tu m'as pas demandé à moi ! demande Ryota se sentant soudain délaissé.

\- Tu rigoles, dit Akiko. Je vais pas te demander des conseils à toi alors qu'on va te battre !

\- Dans tes rêves ! Avec Kuroko dans mon équipe, je peux pas perdre !

Après quelques arguments échangés tous plus audacieux les uns que les autres, ils finissent par rigoler comme deux idiots, conscients qu'ils aimaient avec la même passion tous les deux les défis, quels qu'ils soient.

\- Et qu'ils détestent aussi bien l'un que l'autre la défaite.

Mais alors que la soirée progresse et que l'un comme l'autre deviennent à court d'arguments grandiloquents, un silence confortable s'installe entre eux, Akiko se penche à nouveau sur l'épaule de son frère :

\- Je suis vraiment contente, avoue-t-elle.

\- Contente ?

\- Que tu sois venu me chercher, dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Et pour la deuxième fois, elle voit cette lueur sombre danser dans le regard de son frère avant de faire place dans la seconde à son sourire habituel.

Qu'est-ce que tu me caches à moi, grand frère ?

Couchée sur son lit, Akiko contemple le plafond de sa chambre, incapable de s'endormir, le cœur s'emballant à chacun des souvenirs de ses derniers jours qui lui revient en mémoire. Et surtout, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle sait que son frère lui cache quelque chose.

Et la question qui la maintient éveillée, c'est depuis quand était-elle devenue aveugle au point de ne plus voir ce que son frère cachait ?

Incapable de calmer les décharges d'adrénaline qui font trembler son bras, elle décide de se lever en plein milieu de la nuit et ses pas l'amènent naturellement devant la porte de la chambre de son frère.

Elle perçoit des sons étouffés derrière la porte d'agitation et des murmures assourdis.

Nerveusement, elle effleure la porte de la chambre qui s'entrouvre.

Ryota s'agite dans son sommeil, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Akiko détourne le regard, sachant que son frère n'aimerait pas qu'elle le surprenne ainsi. La mort dans l'âme, elle s'apprête à refermer la porte.

Lorsqu'elle se souvient de la proposition qu'elle avait faite à Midorima.

Si je gagne, tu fais comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Il n'avait pas accepté et il avait fait face.

La seule réponse qu'elle pouvait accepter.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle ouvre la porte et s'approche doucement, passant une main dans les cheveux de Ryota en murmurant des paroles rassurantes pour le réveiller en douceur.

\- Ryota, réveille-toi.

Il s'agite encore plus, se mettant à parler de façon plus en plus incohérente.

Non ! C'est faux…

Trempé de sueur, Ryota se débat dans son propre cauchemar et Akiko tremble de honte devant ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire. La mort dans l'âme, elle détourne le regard et sort de la chambre en refermant la porte sans un bruit.

Les murmures étouffés de son frère lui parviennent aux oreilles et elle s'effondre en larmes, silencieusement comme elle l'avait toujours fait, dégoûtée par sa lâcheté.

Ryota, qu'est-ce que père a bien pu te mettre dans la tête pour que tu ais peur de me parler à moi ! Depuis quand tu te caches de moi, Ryota ?

Le lendemain

Lycée de Tôô

Aomine regarde d'un œil surpris le message que lui avait envoyé Midorima. Décidément, lui qui pensait avoir tout vu. Le lanceur flegmatique de Shutoku, son ancien équipier, l'imperturbable as aux portes bonheurs plus étranges les uns que les autres lui avait envoyé un message.

Un rendez-vous pour demain sur le terrain de basket à côté du Maji Burger. Et pour plus d'explications, il fallait demander à Akiko.

Encore fallait-il la trouver.

Juste après l'entraînement, encore tenue de basket, il sort du terrain pour montrer le message à Satsuki qui le découvre sans voix. Satsu sans voix, sérieusement ? C'est quoi la suite du programme… Une tempête de neige en plein été.

\- Je sais où elle se trouve, dit Satsuki, suis-moi.

Il la suit à travers les couloirs de Tôô à toute vitesse, jusqu'à une porte perdue au fond d'un couloir sombre d'où lui parviennent des sons étouffés. Un écriteau mal en point est placardé sur la porte.

Club de Go de Tôô

Forcément… pense Aomine en soupirant.

Il ne savait même pas que Tôô avait un club de go. Il passe la porte bien décidé à demander à Akiko de quoi il retourne et attire bien malgré lui tous les regards.

En short et t-shirt, dépassant d'au moins 20 centimètres le plus grand des joueurs de go, il aurait bien eu du mal à se fondre dans la masse de ses étudiants à lunettes filiformes.

\- Oh Kise!

Au fond de la salle, perdue dans un livre, habillée simplement mais avec la classe discrète de son frère d'une jupe et un chemisier clairs, Akiko lève les yeux pour voir débarquer Aomine et Satsuki dans cette salle qu'elle avait toujours considérée comme son sanctuaire personnel.

\- Senpai !?

\- Hé, Kise, je croyais que les pros avaient pas….

… le droit de fréquenter les clubs scolaires…

Les yeux d'Akiko le clouent littéralement sur place et elle prend de sa main droite Aomine et de sa main gauche Satsuki et sort au plus vite de la salle en marmonnant de vagues excuses devant les interrogations muettes des autres joueurs.

Aomine doit avouer qu'il est surpris de la force que peu déployer la sœur de Kise à les faire sortir au plus vite de la salle.

Hors d'haleine après un tel effort, elle baisse la tête en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

\- Kise chan ? demande Satsuki. Qu'est-ce que…

\- T'as honte de nous ou quoi ?

Haletante, les mains sur les genoux, la tête tournée vers le sol, elle lève la main pour les faire taire.

\- Z'êtes pas légers, parvient-elle à articuler difficilement.

Puis elle se relève enfin, à nouveau calme :

\- Vous savez pourquoi j'ai choisi Tôô et pas Kaijo ?

\- Satsu et Aomine secouent la tête à l'unisson, curieux.

\- Parce que c'est le seul lycée qui ne m'a pas demandé de prendre en charge leur club de go. Alors j'ai accepté la proposition de Kaijo et je me suis inscrite en tant qu'élève à Tôô. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je suis une scolarité normale et j'avais pas envie d'être considérée comme autre chose qu'Akiko Kise, première année.

Les deux senpai la regardent en comprenant soudain :

\- Tu veux dire qu'ils ne savent pas que t'es une pro ? dit Momoi.

\- Non, dit Akiko. Je pense qu'ils ne savent même pas qu'on peut devenir pro au go.

\- Ils sont si mauvais que ça ? demande Aomine.

\- Non, c'est juste qu'ils ne cherchent pas à être les meilleurs ou à jouer dans les tournois. Cela reste un jeu pour eux et j'aime cette ambiance.

Elle se tourne vers eux avec un regard enflammé avec un message qu'il pouvait presque lire en tout lettres dans les yeux.

Alors ne venez pas tout gâcher.

Aomine reste silencieux une seconde avant d'exploser de rire sous les regards agrandis de surprise d'Akiko et de Satsuki.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire! demande Akiko en colère.

\- C'est pas de ta faute mais tu ressembles tellement à ton frère quand tu t'énerves dit-il.

Akiko soupire en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi les gens s'extasiaient toujours devant leur soit disant ressemblance tout ça parce qu'ils avaient les cheveux de la même couleur.

\- Mais si on est là, c'est pour te demander pourquoi j'ai rendez-vous demain au terrain de basket près du Maji burger demain après l'entraînement avec Midorima ? continue Aomine. Il m'a dit de te demander les détails.

Akiko ouvre les yeux en grand, visiblement surprise :

\- C'était pas exactement le plan, dit-elle presque pour elle-même.

\- Quel plan ? demande Aomine.

\- J'ai demandé à Midorima de me donner quelques conseils pour améliorer mes fondamentaux au basket…

\- Pourquoi tu m'as pas demandé à moi? demande Aomine en fronçant les sourcils. Avec un peu d'entraînement, on va les battre ces trois idiots, dit-il avec conviction.

Akiko lève les yeux vers lui, hésitant une seconde à prendre la parole. Elle qui avait tant redouté d'affronter ses amis après la scène à laquelle ils avaient assistés se surprend à sourire sincèrement alors qu'elle commence à parler des différentes stratégies qu'ils pourraient mettre en place dès qu'elle saurait un peu mieux maîtriser les mouvements de base.

\- Si tu veux on peut même commencer maintenant, dit Aomine qui a force d'entendre parler de basket commence vraiment à avoir envie de jouer.

\- Non, pas ce soir. A partir d'aujourd'hui je m'occupe du club de go de Kaijo et je suis déjà en retard.

Le lycée de Kaijo n'étant pas très loin de celui de Tôô, Aomine et Momoi comprennent pourquoi Akiko a choisi de s'inscrire dans ce lycée. L'envie de jouer devient soudain presque intenable pour Aomine et il se dit qu'en l'accompagnant, il pourrait retrouver facilement Kise pour faire quelques un contre un intéressants.

\- Je t'accompagne, Kise ne me refusera pas quelques duels.

Akiko reste un temps silencieuse avant de se reprendre :

\- Comme avant, dit-elle avec nostalgie.

\- Ouais, et comme avant je vais tout gagner, dit-il en souriant.

Akiko ne peut s'empêcher de protester pour défendre l'honneur de son frère avec la force et toute la mauvaise foi que seule une petite sœur est capable de montrer pour son grand frère. Rapidement, ils se retrouvent tous les trois dans le métro alors que la rame démarre. Elle avait prévue de regarder une dernière fois les fiches de ses joueurs avant d'aller à Kaijo pour la première fois. Elle sort son dossier rapidement, consultant à nouveau les visages et noms des meilleurs joueurs de son club.

\- C'est quoi ? demande Aomine en se penchant sur ses feuilles avec nonchalance.

\- Les noms et photos des joueurs du club de go. Je les ai encore jamais rencontrés. J'ai aussi leurs dernières parties sérieuses, dit-elle en sortant une liasse de feuilles. Kaijo fait partie des meilleurs clubs scolaires de Tokyo et franchement j'ai bon espoir pour les nationales.

Akiko parle avec conviction des atouts et faiblesses de ses futurs petits protégés et perdue dans ses explications, elle ne voit pas le sourire soulagé qui fleurit sur les lèvres d'Aomine et Momoi ravis de voir que ce qu'il s'était passé il y a peu n'avait au final rien changé entre eux.

Et lorsqu'ils arrivent enfin à leur station, Akiko range rapidement ses fichiers et Momoi l'aide d'une main adroite en murmurant presque :

\- Même si tu nous en veux encore, dit-elle, on ne regrette pas ce qu'on a fait.

\- Ouais, renchérit Aomine, je préfère cent fois l'Akiko que j'ai devant les yeux que celle qui se tenait en face de nous là-bas, dit-il en lui prenant son sac sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Soufflée, Akiko voit Momoi les saluer avant de partir de son côté et elle suit Aomine à toute vitesse dans les couloirs du métro sans un mot avant de déboucher devant les grilles de Kaijo. Finalement, elle est à l'heure à son premier cours et elle sait que la salle du club de go est assez proche du terrain de basket où s'entraîne l'équipe de son frère.

Elle s'apprête à mener la voie lorsqu'elle se fige. Le proviseur du lycée s'approche d'eux d'un pas décidé, les trois capitaines de l'équipe de go de Kaijo se tenant respectueusement à deux pas derrière.

Avec un sourire pour le moins déstabilisant, il lui tend la main :

\- J'avais hâte de vous accueillir en personne, Kise sensei.

Et dans la foulée, ses trois futurs élèves s'inclinent respectueusement avant de l'inviter à les suivre. Aomine se sent définitivement hors du cadre devant un tel formalisme et comprend soudain pourquoi Akiko avait refusé de s'inscrire en tant qu'élève dans ce lycée.

Mais Akiko ne montre aucune gêne en acceptant avec grâce les compliments et l'estime qu'on lui témoigne en saluant par leur nom les trois capitaines avec un petit mot pour chacun sur leur façon de jouer avant d'emboiter le pas de son escorte. Une vraie pro, pense Aomine qui s'est rarement trouvé aussi transparent.

Laissé pour compte, purement et proprement, Akiko lui retourne tout de même un petit regard gêné avant de lui faire un petit signe d'adieu de la main.

Aomine se dirige alors vers le terrain d'entraînement de l'équipe de basket de Kaijo, l'envie de jouer lui faisant nerveusement chercher du regard où pouvait bien se trouver le terrain de basket. Deux trois questions à des premières années visiblement impressionnées lui font rapidement trouver le chemin du gymnase de Kaijo en plein milieu d'un entraînement.

Et quel entraînement…

Kise est survolté sur le parquet, volant d'un coin à l'autre du panier, passant, marquant il fonce sur toutes les balles. Aomine sent son sang bouillir devant la démonstration lorsque soudain, il manque de sursauter quand le capitaine de Kaijo le rejoint.

\- Vous avez une sorte de bat-signal ou quoi ?

\- Vous ? Mais de quoi parlait-il ? se demande Aomine.

\- Dès que l'un d'entre vous ne va pas bien, vous rappliquez les uns derrière les autres ? continue-t-il.

Aomine perçoit l'inquiétude derrière le ton calme de Kasamatsu.

\- Hier, le joueur fantôme, et maintenant le grand Aomine Daïki, dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

\- Tetsu est venu ?

\- Oui et Kise nous a fait un show troublant en le copiant d'une façon vraiment déroutante.

\- Kise est incapable de jouer dans l'ombre, il est trop…

Puis la scène se brise devant ses yeux. Kise avait beau jouer aussi bien que d'habitude, il y mettait un peu trop d'énergie et son regard d'ordinaire si éclatant est désespérément vide.

Pas étonnant qu'il ait pu copier Kuroko, il n'avait eu qu'à abandonner un temps cette mascarade grotesque qu'il maintient avec tant d'énergie.

Mais il doit bien avouer que si Kasamatsu ne lui avait pas ouvert les yeux, il aurait lui aussi été dupé par le masque que porte de façon si convaincante Kise. Tous ses équipiers à l'exception de Kasamatsu n'y voient que du feu. Mais maintenant qu'Aomine devine la tension et le mal-être de l'as de Kaijo, il ne peut en détacher les yeux.

\- Merde…

\- Tout a commencé il y a une semaine, dit Kasamatsu pensivement.

Pourquoi en parlait-il à cet idiot au quotient émotionnel proche de celui de la plante verte ? En ce moment, la seule chose qui est clair dans la tête du Capitaine de Kaijo c'est que pour une fois, il n'est plus seul à voir la vérité en face. Et il en ressent un soulagement plus grand qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

\- Une semaine ? reprend Aomine.

\- Le coach voulait nous parler après l'entraînement alors j'ai attendu que Kise sorte des vestiaires mais il n'était pas seul. Un homme était avec lui et d'après la conversation que je pouvais percevoir, c'était quelqu'un de froid et…

Aomine commence à comprendre quelle personne se cachait derrière cette description :

\- … venimeux, termine Aomine ne trouvant d'autre mot plus adéquate pour décrire l'aura trouble qui émane de cet homme qu'il n'avait vu qu'une fois face à face.

Kasamatsu ne quitte pas des yeux Kise mais sursaute en voyant qu'Aomine non seulement l'écoute avec attention mais sait exactement de qui il parle.

\- Le ton montait et la conversation commençait à dégénérer, continue Kasamatsu. Et même si je ne pouvais pas comprendre tous les mots échangés à cause de la porte, je n'avais jamais entendu Kise parler ainsi.

\- Vous avez entendu quelque chose ?

Kasamatsu acquiesce gravement sans oser dire un mot de plus. Aomine tente de cacher son impatience mais n'y tient plus et se tourne vers le joueur de Kaijo.

\- La seule chose que j'ai entendu, c'est Kise crier avec autant de désespoir que de colère que non, que c'était faux, qu'il n'avait jamais été comme lui et qu'il ne le serait jamais. L'homme n'a pas répondu tout de suite puis il a rigolé. C'était le rire le plus malsain que j'ai jamais entendu. Et il a répondu que c'était exactement ce qu'il avait rétorqué à son propre père avant qu'il ne lui ouvre les yeux. Que le temps ferait son œuvre, que… Je ne pouvais pas laisser cet homme continuer à déverser sa haine et j'ai débarqué comme si de rien était en criant Kise ! J'ai failli tomber à la renverse quand les deux se sont retournés…

\- C'était son père, dit Aomine en hochant gravement la tête.

\- Mais ce n'est pas ça le pire, continue Kasamatsu. A peine ais-je mis un pied dans les vestiaires que Kise est redevenu celui qu'il a toujours été, souriant et insouciant. Il m'a même présenté son père qui a vite pris congé. Et depuis ce jour, il se cache derrière ce masque. Et si je n'avais pas assisté à cette scène, je me ferais sûrement avoir comme tous les autres.

Aomine n'en peut plus et s'avance, prêt à faire la seule chose qui a une chance de mettre un vrai sourire sur le visage de Kise.

\- Hé Kise ! Prêt à prendre une raclée ?

Kasamatsu n'avait pas vraiment imaginé qu'Aomine réponde à ce qu'il vient de lui révéler ainsi.

Il n'avait pas été très sympa avec les plantes vertes…

Mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Kasamatsu perçoit une expression transparaître derrière le masque, la surprise et l'envie de jouer de Kise sont réelles.


	10. 10

Club de go de Kaijo

Akiko pose la dernière pierre de ses trois simultanées et attend.

Cela ne devrait pas trop prendre de temps maintenant.

Comme toujours, les clubs qui engagent un pro s'attendent à ce qu'il fasse leurs preuves, un peu comme on attend d'un magicien qu'il montre ses meilleurs trucs. Kaijo ne fait pas exception mais elle avait bien préparé son coup.

Le proviseur avait organisé une simultané contre les trois capitaines de Kaijo et elle s'y attendait un peu. Elle avait analysé suffisamment le style de chacun des trois capitaines pour gagner contre eux avec leur propre façon de jouer. C'était des styles prometteurs et elle voulait leur montrer le potentiel de leur jeu.

Mais le plus dur n'avait pas été de copier leur style, ni de jouer les trois parties en même temps.

Non, elle avait voulu gagner avec le même écart de point qu'ils avaient perdus leur dernière partie, la finale perdue contre Rakuzan. Une partie qui avait dû hanter leurs esprits pendant de nombreux jours amers. Le calcul avait été vraiment difficile parce qu'elle avait oublié que se retrouver face à quelqu'un jouant exactement comme vous pouvait déstabiliser autant ses adversaires. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas creuser l'écart des points.

Les trois capitaines relèvent enfin la tête et se rendent compte non seulement que l'écart des points est identique à celui de leur finale perdue aux nationales mais ils qu'ils venaient tous les trois de vivre la même expérience, exactement.

Elle leur montre en quelques mots les tournants de la partie d'une voix calme pendant que les trois capitaines se reprennent doucement de cette expérience déroutante d'avoir joué face à une version améliorée d'eux-mêmes. Elle leur montre les atouts et les faiblesses de leur jeu simplement.

D'une démonstration de force qu'elle trouvait souvent inutile et un brin ridicule, elle avait fait sa première leçon. Et vu les regards que lui retournent les joueurs du club et le proviseur qui avait assisté aux trois parties, elle sait qu'elle allait vraiment apprécier d'être le coach d'un tel club.

Et lorsqu'elle prend congé, elle se dit que son frère devait encore être en train de jouer avec Aomine. Elle se dirige vers le terrain de basket et ne met pas longtemps à entendre le bruit des pas et du ballon sur le parquet. Elle entre dans le gymnase pour voir Aomine et son frère en sueur s'affronter du regard avant de s'élancer dans une joute effroyable.

Sur le banc de touche, Kasamatsu est le seul à assister au duel et Akiko s'assoit à ses côtés en silence. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu autrement que sur un terrain de basket et le salut pour la première fois.

\- Bonsoir senpai, où en est le score ?

Perdu dans le match qui se joue devant lui, il sursaute surpris en la regardant.

Amusée, Akiko se dit qu'elle venait de comprendre une des raisons pour laquelle Kuroko continue à surprendre tout le monde de cette façon.

\- Neuf à six, dit-il.

\- Et combien de perdus ?

Kasamatsu se retourne vers elle presque offensé par la question :

\- Beaucoup trop.

Et alors qu'Aomine met son dixième panier en lançant d'un angle impossible le ballon, Kise le ramasse en réclamant à nouveau un duel à l'as de Tôô avec un enthousiasme que Kasamatsu ne comprend pas. Et dire qu'il avait osé lui dire lors de leur défaite face à Seirin qu'il n'avait jamais perdu ! Son meilleur joueur vient d'enchaîner une dizaine de défaites face à ce monstre et à chaque duel perdu, il en redemandait avec une énergie insolente. Mais pour la première fois depuis une semaine, c'est le vrai Kise qui joue et perd devant ses yeux.

Aomine prend le ballon des mains de Kise :

\- Trop crevé là, dit Aomine en nage. Mais on peut remettre ça demain si tu veux ?

\- La prochaine fois, je gagnerai, dit Kise pas en meilleure forme.

\- Dans tes rêves !

Kasamatsu et Akiko poussent le même soupir mi amusé, mi rassuré devant le spectacle des deux idiots qui se comportent comme des gosses. Et à cet instant, ils comprennent que l'un comme l'autre, ils n'avaient jamais été dupes du jeu de Kise.

\- Hé les gosses, s'exclame Akiko, si vous arrêtez vos bêtises, je vous invite à manger.

Ils avaient oublié qu'ils avaient un public et se fige au beau milieu d'arguments aussi ridicules et décident d'accepter l'offre d'un commun accord.

\- Je vous invite aussi, capitaine, dit Akiko en étendant l'invitation à Kasamatsu d'un sourire.

Maji burger

Akiko soupire en prenant une frite. Mais pourquoi avait-elle laissé le choix du resto à son frère ?

\- Je ne voudrais pas ruiner vos espoirs, dit-elle, mais il est beaucoup trop tard pour qu'on ait une chance de croiser Kuroko et son milkshake à la vanille!

Akiko est à peine surprise de voir aussi bien Aomine que son frère hausser les épaules. Elle échange un regard désabusé avec Kasamatsu :

\- Capitaine, je vous présente la moitié du fan club inconditionnel du joueur de l'ombre de Seirin, dit-elle avec un grand sourire moqueur. Ils sont aussi peu nombreux qu'extrêmes dans leur admiration. Et vous êtes en présence de ni plus ni moins que l'ancienne lumière du joueur de l'ombre, le grand Aomine Daïki et de son fan le plus assidu, celui qui a réussi à vriller non pas un mais deux lecteurs DVD à force d'admirer son jeu, le fameux copycat de Kaijo, le grand Kise Ryota, dit-elle avec une voix digne d'un présentateur annonçant les protagonistes d'un spectacle incroyable tout en s'amusant autant des mines déconfites de ses amis que du regard de Kasamatsu…

\- Akiko ! siffle Ryota.

\- Kise ! s'exclame Aomine.

Akiko fait mine d'avoir peur devant les regards noirs en rigolant et Aomine reprend sérieusement :

\- Je me souviens du premier match de Kuroko dans l'équipe un de Teiko. Une vraie catastrophe, il avait été tellement nerveux qu'il avait été incapable de faire la moindre passe et le coach allait le rétrograder en deuxième équipe. J'ai supplié le coach et le capitaine de lui accorder une nouvelle chance. J'ai même menacé de quitter l'équipe s'il ne lui accordait pas une autre chance.

Je savais déjà à l'époque qu'il nous sauverait tous, pense-t-il avec un soupir de nostalgie.

Kasamatsu de son côté a bien du mal à imaginer Aomine agir ainsi pour une autre personne que lui-même. Décidément, les rares choses que Kasamatsu avait apprises sur la génération miracle et Teiko ne cessent de le surprendre. Il avait bien questionné une fois ou deux Kise sur le sujet mais le grand blond qui n'était pas le dernier à commenter tout et n'importe quoi, à se vanter d'un tout, d'un rien, n'avait jamais été trop loquace sur le sujet. Kasamatsu n'avait jamais trop insisté, sentant bien la gêne de son meilleur joueur à chaque fois qu'il abordait le sujet. A vrai dire, les seules informations qu'ils avaient pu obtenir sans que Kise ne se ferme sur quelques vagues banalités concernaient toujours les prouesses du joueur de l'ombre et son admiration pour Aomine dont le jeu l'avait entraîné un peu par hasard dans le monde du basket.

\- Et moi, je suis allé à Seirin pour essayer de le recruter pour Kaijo, avoue Kise comme si c'était un challenge qu'il ne devait pas perdre.

\- Quoi ! s'exclame Kasamatsu qui n'était visiblement pas au courant. Depuis quand un idiot de première année se permet de recruter des joueurs dans mon équipe!

\- Je savais qu'il allait refuser mais je me devais d'essayer, ajoute Kise.

\- T'as toujours essayé de me voler mon ombre à Teiko, marmonne Aomine.

\- Tu crois que je t'ai affronté autant de fois en un contre un pour quoi ? Akashi m'avait promis plus de passes de Kuroko en match si je te battais une seule fois.

\- Je le savais, dit calmement Aomine. Akashi a toujours su comment motiver ses troupes, dit-il amèrement.

Les deux anciens équipiers baissent les yeux en repensant aux cruels défis et aux fameux quotas auxquels ils s'étaient pliés pendant les championnats jusqu'à cette finale qui leur avaient coûté plus qu'ils n'auraient crû.

\- T'es bien meilleur aujourd'hui que je ne l'ai jamais été au collège. Mais moi aussi j'ai progressé.

\- Ouais, et c'est clairement pas l'entraînement qui t'as fait avancer.

Aomine le regarde avec colère :

\- Je veux bien accepter cette remarque de n'importe qui mais pas de toi. Pas de la part de quelqu'un qui au bout de deux semaines, alors qu'il n'avait jamais encore touché un ballon de basket, a gagné sa place en tant que titulaire de l'équipe de Teiko. Ta courbe de progression était complètement insensée. En deux semaines, tu as presque rattrapé le niveau que j'avais mis toute ma vie à construire. Et à l'époque, je m'entraînais tous les soirs après l'entraînement avec Tetsu et je passais tout mon temps libre à arpenter les terrains de street basket. Quand Akashi a viré Haïzaki de l'équipe, j'avais l'espoir que Tetsu devienne le cinquième titulaire. On l'espérait tous plus ou moins en fait, et toi t'as débarqué comme une fleur en pensant que c'était pas trop tôt. Sur le coup, je crois qu'on t'a tous détesté.

Kise baisse les yeux, mal à l'aise. C'est exactement ce que lui avait dit Kuroko avant leur match à la Wintercup. Mais Akiko crispe ses poings rageusement :

\- Ce n'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre le sens du mot compétition, Aomine. Pour avancer, il faut regarder devant, pas en arrière. Chacun se bat avec ses propres armes et Kuroko le sait aussi bien que toi ou mon frère. Sans compter que Ryota n'a en rien voler sa place ni celle de Kuroko…

\- Akiko, l'interrompt doucement son frère en posant son bras sur ses poings crispés…

\- Non, tu parles sans savoir Aomine !

\- Akiko ! s'exclame Ryota en resserrant un peu plus son emprise sur sa sœur.

Aomine affronte le regard d'Akiko sans sourciller. Comme elle l'avait dit il y a peu, « c'était pas vraiment le plan ».

Il était simple pourtant. Epuiser le grand blond en face de lui après quelques un contre un. Et il doit avouer que ça l'avait plus fatigué que prévu. Puis, quand il aurait baissé la garde, le pousser dans ses retranchements pour essayer d'en savoir plus sur cette ridicule comédie qu'il leur imposait.

Kise n'allait pas bien et bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais devant lui, le Kise insouciant à la limite de l'insupportable, il avait appris à l'apprécier. Et il lui manquait. Un peu trop.

Mais il s'était laissé dépasser par la situation et sa sœur avait bondit.

Les plans, c'étaient définitivement pas faits pour lui.

\- Mais je ne demande que ça de « savoir » répond-il sans réfléchir en fixant Kise d'une voix aussi froide qu'incisive. Parce que franchement, la comédie ridicule que tu nous imposes est insupportable. Sérieusement, tu nous prends pour qui pour croire que ton petit jeu peut nous tromper nous ? Même ton capitaine s'en est rendu compte.

Kasamatsu et Akiko regardent Aomine en retenant leur souffle, incapables de l'arrêter. Mais contrairement à ce qu'Aomine pensait Kise ne tremble pas et soutient son regard. Le masque tombe. Enfin.

\- Parce que t'es peut-être un mec insupportablement vain et d'un enthousiasme qui me fatigue mais t'es aussi un adversaire et un joueur incroyable qui me force à toujours rester sur mes gardes et ça depuis le premier jour. T'as une volonté et une endurance incroyables sur le terrain, et contrairement à moi, tu as réussi à jouer avec ton équipe et gagner le respect de tes co-équipiers. Mais le joueur que j'ai en face de moi en ce moment n'a rien à voir avec le Kise que je respecte, le rival de Tetsu, un joueur dont j'ai appris à supporter tous les côtés.

Aomine ne lève toujours pas la voix mais à chaque mot qu'il prononce, les yeux de Kise perdent de leur éclat et il se ferme un peu plus, perdant de sa présence, s'enfonçant dans les ombres, n'offrant plus aucune prise à la colère froide d'Aomine.

\- Alors oui, je ne demande que ça de « savoir » ?

Il est soudain conscient que ses mots n'avaient plus la même portée, Kise s'est fermé à toute approche, sombrant un peu plus dans les ombres.

Lentement, il relâche son emprise sur les poings encore crispés de sa sœur, se lève sans un mot sans quitter des yeux Aomine et tourne les talons, purement et simplement.

\- Merde, marmonne Aomine.

Il se lève, tentant de le retenir par le bras. Mais Kise se retourne vers lui avec un regard si froid qu'Aomine lâche prise sans un mot.

Akiko se tourne vers lui, Aomine se prépare à subir sa colère et elle frappe du poing sur la table de toutes ses forces.

\- Je sais pas ce qui me met le plus en colère Aomine, que tu aies le tact d'un bulldozer dans un champ de pâquerettes ou le fait que toi tu aies eu le cran de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas alors que ça me rend malade de le voir comme ça.

Surpris, Aomine se tourne vers Akiko :

\- Votre père est venu lui rendre visite à l'entraînement il y a une semaine, dit-il.

\- Quoi ! dit-elle affolée en secouant la tête.

Puis Akiko relève la tête vers Kasamatsu :

\- Vous étiez là ?

\- Non, enfin pas vraiment. J'ai surpris quelques mots mais j'ai fait en sorte que ça s'arrête au plus vite. Je n'avais encore jamais entendu Kise parler ainsi, c'était plus que je ne pouvais supporter.

Akiko tremble de colère et pose ses deux mains sur les épaules de Kasamatsu en le fixant d'un regard si intense qu'il tente de se reculer. Mais Akiko le tient d'une poigne de fer sous son emprise et elle avait les mêmes yeux flamboyants que son frère sur le parquet.

Il lui était impossible de détourner la tête.

\- Capitaine…

\- Kise…

\- Vous allez tout me dire, le moindre mot, la moindre petite chose même si elle vous parait insignifiante de ce que vous entendu ce jour-là.


	11. 11

Errance

Kise erre dans les rues de Tokyo sans réel but.

Enfin presque. Il avait évité avec soin tous les terrains de baskets de la ville, sachant très bien qu'Akiko le chercherait là en premier. Et s'il y a une seule chose dont il est sûr, c'est qu'il ne se sent pas prêt à affronter sa sœur, pas maintenant.

Ni les autres d'ailleurs.

Il fait déjà nuit noire et comme si sa situation n'était pas déjà assez pathétique, les premières gouttes d'une pluie diluvienne se mettent à tomber du ciel noir. Et il était parti sans autre chose que son uniforme. Il avait même laissé son sac au Maji Burger.

Il farfouille dans ses poches pour n'y trouver que son portable, de la menue monnaie et ses clés.

Rentrer chez lui n'est pas une option. Continuer à marcher dans les rues alors que la pluie a déjà transpercé ses habits non plus.

Il agrippe son portable, conscient qu'un certain nombre des numéros qui encombrent son portable appartiennent à des filles dont il ne connait que vaguement les prénoms et qui seraient plus que ravies de l'accueillir pour la nuit.

Mais la simple idée d'en choisir une et d'appeler le fait soupirer d'ennui.

Pourtant ces filles sont tellement centrées vers elles-mêmes que même ainsi, elles ne verraient rien à son « petit jeu ». C'est comme ça qu'Aomine l'avait décrit.

Il savait bien que sa sœur n'était pas dupe. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé le confronter à la situation comme l'avait fait Aomine.

Ils avaient tous vu à travers le masque. Kuroko, Midorima, Aomine et même Kasamatsu.

Son père l'avait averti que cela commencerait ainsi.

Il tremble autant de froid que d'effroi en repensant aux paroles de son père.

Et lorsqu'il fait défiler les noms de son répertoire, il sait tout d'un coup qui il pouvait appeler. La seule personne qui pourrait l'accueillir sans l'assaillir de questions alors qu'il était déjà au courant de la situation. Parce qu'il était comme ça…

Il pianote rapidement sur son portable.

\- Allo ?

\- Kise !? s'exclame Midorima.

\- Ouais, est-ce que je peux abuser et te demander asile pour la nuit ?

Le silence qui suit est plus que révélateur de la surprise du lanceur de Shutoku.

\- Je t'envoie l'adresse.

\- Merci.

Le silence encore…

\- Si ta sœur m'appelle de nouveau, je lui dis quoi ? demande Midorima.

Voilà qui répond à la question qu'il n'avait pas encore posée, pense Kise. Sa sœur avait appelé Midorima pour lui faire part de la situation.

\- La vérité, dit Kise.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Que tu m'héberges pour la nuit et que …

Comme il s'y attendait, Midorima ne le presse pas mais attend sa réponse :

\- Et que je ne veux pas la voir.

Maison des Midorima

Kise fait le tour du bâtiment des yeux et franchement, c'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'attendait. Mais alors pas du tout. Il avait toujours imaginé que Midorima habitait dans un lieu hors du temps, une maison traditionnelle en bois figée dans un japon intemporel.

Mais l'endroit qu'il avait devant les yeux est définitivement moderne avec des angles pour le moins originaux et harmonieux. Il y a définitivement une classe discrète dans cette maison qui curieusement ressemble assez à Midorima. Mais trempé jusqu'aux os, il n'a pas le temps de s'attarder et frappe à la porte.

Midorima lui ouvre la porte presque immédiatement et il entre, soulagé de se mettre enfin à l'abri.

\- T'es trempé, bouge pas.

Midorima disparaît et revient quelques secondes plus tard avec une serviette chaude et des habits secs que Ryota accepte d'un hochement de tête. Midorima lui montre la salle de bain et encore une fois, il est surpris de voir une maison si moderne. Tout était impeccable et bien rangé, clair et propre...

\- Tu peux prendre une douche si tu veux, t'as l'air d'en avoir besoin.

Kise acquiesce d'un hochement de tête.

\- T'as mangé ? demande Midorima.

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Je prépare quelque chose, prend ton temps.

Kise se débarrasse de ses habits détrempés et entre dans la cabine de douche un peu étrange avec des jets d'eau chaude qui sortent d'un peu partout et tout un tas de boutons de toutes les couleurs sur le côté qu'il n'ose pas toucher.

Sous l'eau chaude, il se rend compte à quel point il est gelé et se met à trembler sous les flux d'adrénaline qui affluent dans tous ses membres. L'entraînement et les un contre un contre Aomine avaient épuisé ses muscles mais pas son esprit.

Il finit quand même par sortir de la douche, s'enveloppe dans une serviette chaude avant d'enfiler les vêtements que lui avaient prêtés Midorima. Un jean et un t-shirt noir, simple et classique. Et un peu trop grand pour lui.

Le fantôme d'un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, il a emprunté des habits à une des rares personnes de Tokyo qui est plus grande que lui.

Il sort de la salle de bain et se dirige au bruit vers la cuisine qui à l'image de la maison est moderne, fonctionnelle et claire. Un large comptoir américain avec quatre haut tabourets se trouvent sur le côté et une large table de bois clair au centre.

Deux bols sont posés sur le comptoir et deux grands verres pendant que Midorima est affairé devant les plaques, préparant des nouilles sautées aux légumes qui ont l'air vraiment appétissantes et il était sorti du Maji Burger avant même d'avoir entamé son burger.

Kise s'installe en silence pendant que Midorima se retourne vers lui en répartissant en deux parts égales son plat que Kise entame avec appétit.

\- Midorima, tes parents sont pas là ?

\- Ils sont tous les deux de garde à l'hôpital. Ils rentreront sûrement très tôt dans la matinée.

\- Ils sont médecins, c'est ça ?

\- Chirurgiens, le corrige-t-il avec une fierté à peine dissimulée.

\- C'est ce que t'as toujours voulu faire.

Midorima acquiesce gravement et Kise observe sa main gauche pour une fois non bandée. Chirurgien cela demande une grande dextérité dans les mains.

Midorima part avec un sérieux avantage.

\- J'ai appelé ta sœur. Je lui ai transmis ton message, dit-il.

\- C'est surement mieux ainsi.

Ils terminent tous les deux leur repas dans un silence un peu gêné mais Kise sait qu'il n'essaierait pas d'en savoir plus tant qu'il ne serait pas prêt à en parler lui-même :

\- C'est vraiment bon, tu sais.

\- Non, répond abruptement Midorima. Ce que fait mon père est vraiment bon, ça c'est mangeable.

Kise ne peut s'empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer dans un bref sourire :

\- Ben faudra que je m'invite un soir où ton père fait la cuisine.

Midorima soupire en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air blasé, mais Kise remarque sans peine l'étincelle amusée qui illumine brièvement les yeux verts du lanceur :

\- Y a déjà Takao qui s'invite dès qu'il peut, il a été jusqu'à me demander un planning des gardes de mes parents.

\- Et tu lui as donné ?

\- Pire que ça… Mais mère lui a donné.

Cette fois Kise ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Midorima pense en débarrassant la table que Takao est vraiment fort. Même absent, il arrive à transmettre cette aura de joie insouciante qui émane en permanence de lui et dont Kise a cruellement besoin.

Kise se reprend lentement et le regarde avec une sincérité rare :

\- Merci Midorima.

Midorima un peu gêné marmonne :

\- Attends de voir où tu vas dormir, pas sûr que t'aies toujours envie de me remercier après.

Kise le regarde avec une pointe d'anxiété :

\- Je peux sans problème me contenter de ton canapé…

\- Pas question, mes parents peuvent rentrer n'importe quand dans la nuit et passer par le salon.

\- T'as une chambre d'amis ?

\- On en avait une, dit-il un peu gêné en lui ouvrant la voie dans un couloir.

Kise passe la tête dans la pièce que Midorima ouvre pour découvrir un endroit encombré d'un énorme bazar hétéroclite d'objets aussi différents en forme, couleur et aspect qu'il n'y a définitivement plus la place pour y mettre un lit.

\- C'est là où tu entreposes tes objets porte-bonheur, murmure Kise les yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

Et tes parents te laissent faire… pense-t-il incrédule.

\- Dis Midorima, tu prévois quand même pas de me faire dormir dans un placard ?

\- Mais non idiot, mais on va devoir partager ma chambre. Je vais te rajouter un futon.

\- Franchement, tu m'as fait peur une seconde.

Midorima hausse les épaules, le laisse pénétrer dans son antre que Kise regarde curieux pendant qu'il disparaît pour lui chercher quelques affaires. Un lit dans le coin, un bureau avec un ordinateur portable posé presque négligemment sur le côté, des étagères pleines de livres bien rangés, un ballon de basket et un plateau de go avec une partie reproduite, une partie à 4 pierres de handicap.

Le tout bien à sa place.

Kise s'approche du goban lorsque Midorima réapparait avec un futon qu'il déplie dans un coin avec une couette et un oreiller.

\- C'est la dernière partie que t'as joué avec ma sœur ?

Midorima acquiesce avec remettant ses lunettes en place.

\- Elle t'as défoncé !

\- Je sais, j'y étais, dit-il un peu vexé. Tu sais jouer toi ? répond-il sur la défensive.

Kise prend distraitement une pierre :

\- Bien sûr, dit-il. J'ai même passé le test d'entrée à l'école de go un an avant ma sœur.

\- J'y crois pas, dit Midorima. Tu t'es mis au go et deux semaines plus tard, t'avais déjà le niveau d'un pro.

\- Pas vraiment, dit amèrement Kise. J'ai appris à jouer avec mon père avant même de savoir tenir un stylo. C'était une vraie obsession de sa part parce qu'il savait qu'on serait comme lui, Akiko et moi.

Comme lui ?

Kise balaye les pierres et s'apprête à faire ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis le jour où il avait osé mentir à son père en disant qu'il n'avait pas réussi à passer le test d'entrée à l'école de go.

Le go était un jeu qui lui plaisait mais il ne se voyait pas faire du go toute sa vie. Alors il avait dit à son père qu'il avait échoué ignorant que ce jour-là allait être le premier d'une brutale descente aux enfers. Surtout depuis le jour où son père avait découvert qu'il lui avait menti.

Kise a vu tellement de parties d'Akiko contre Midorima qu'il connait particulièrement son style et presque inconsciemment, il se met à jouer comme lui.

Midorima ne met pas longtemps à s'en rendre compte et relève la tête un peu surpris :

\- Tu joues au go comme tu joues au basket Kise, en jouant le point central du goban le seul et unique coup que l'on ne pouvait copier au go, avec un regard de défi.

Kise baisse les yeux et prend une pierre, hésitant à jouer. Puis il reprend, adoptant cette fois le style de sa propre sœur de façon suffisamment convaincante pour que Midorima se recule du goban incrédule :

\- Tu arrives à jouer comme elle ?

\- Non, je joue comme Takemya, le joueur qu'elle copie. Mais tu vas vite te rendre compte que je ne le maîtrise pas aussi bien qu'elle.

\- Y a un message derrière tout ça, parce que je te préviens, les sous-entendus c'est pas mon truc.

\- Pas vraiment. Avec Akiko, on est capable de reproduire presque tout ce qu'on peut avoir en face des yeux, c'est pour ça que notre père a tant insisté pour qu'on se mette au go.

\- Je vois même pas le début d'un lien entre ce don que vous partagez et le go.

\- Parce que contrairement à tous les autres sports, le go est absolu et infini avec pour seule limite l'esprit humain. Jamais personne ne dominera le go parce que demain un gamin de dix peut se révéler un génie et vous battre à plate couture ou qu'il suffit de regarder dans un vieux livre pour découvrir au moins dix joueurs du passé meilleurs que tous ceux qui existent actuellement.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas où tu veux en venir.

\- Repense au jour où je suis arrivé à Teiko, dans la première équipe. Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti ?

Midorima réfléchit sérieusement :

\- Que t'étais arrivé là beaucoup trop tôt. Que je pensais que ce serait Kuroko qui aurait enfin eu le droit d'avoir une vraie place parmi nous. Mais au final, c'est Akashi qui avait eu raison, tu t'es révélé aussi doué qu'il l'espérait…

\- Non, je t'ai demandé ce que tu as ressenti ?

Midorima repousse nerveusement ses lunettes sur son nez :

\- Je t'ai détesté. En deux semaines t'es arrivé au niveau que j'avais mis des années à atteindre.

Kise n'est pas surpris mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'en souffrir quand même.

\- Avant le basket, continue Kise, j'ai essayé tous les autres clubs, foot, baseball, le dojo et tous ses arts martiaux, le tennis….

\- Je crois que j'ai compris, souffle Midorima.

\- Et à chaque fois, ça s'est passé comme ça, continue Kise. En deux semaines, je les surpassais tous et tous me haïssaient. Alors je changeais de club et le cycle recommençait.

Midorima ne peut s'empêcher de regarder Kise dans les yeux avec une moue mi- moqueuse mi- désabusée :

\- Je suis super fort dans tous les sports dans lesquels je me lance, dit-il en imitant le phrasé de Kise, et personne ne m'aime… Manquerait plus que tu sois mannequin et là, c'est sûr, je vais te plaindre.

Kise tente un sourire mais n'a plus la force :

\- Mais pour la première fois, j'ai trouvé des joueurs que non seulement je ne pouvais pas égaler et que je ne pouvais même pas copier. Il ne fallait pas moins d'un miracle pour que cela arrive, cinq joueurs dont je ne pouvais qu'à peine approcher le niveau. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais trouvé un vrai challenge à relever.

\- Il n'y a plus que Kuroko que tu n'arrives pas à copier complètement.

Midorima replace nerveusement ses lunettes. Il avait réellement été surpris de voir Kise copier ses paniers à trois points. Surpris et blessé de voir son meilleur basket presque dévoyé en devenant juste un des nombreux tours de force du copycat de Kaijo.

Essayant d'ignorant ce sentiment qu'il trouve si mesquin, il préfère se concentrer sur la tournure que prend le jeu sur le plateau. Il commence tout juste à prendre l'avantage mais la partie est définitivement serrée.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu feras quand tu nous auras tous copié parfaitement ?

Kise se ferme et pose une pierre.

Midorima se fige, ce coup il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Alors que la partie était presque finie, il n'avait pas vu cette faiblesse dans son jeu et l'équilibre se rompt soudainement. Il vient non seulement de perdre son avantage mais il doute de pouvoir remonter son retard.

\- J'arrêterai le basket, dit Kise le plus sérieusement du monde.

Midorima arrête de jouer et se tourne vers lui :

\- T'es pas sérieux Kise !

\- Tu sais pourquoi je ne suis jamais rentré dans la zone ? dit-il. C'est parce que ce n'est pas le basket que j'aime plus que tout au monde, c'est le défi à relever, ça l'a toujours été.

L'as de Shutoku observe son ancien équipier dans les yeux :

\- Alors compte sur nous pour ne pas te faciliter la tâche, dit-il aussi sérieusement en posant une pierre qui lui permet de revenir légèrement en avance dans la partie.

Kise sourit devant le coup inattendu.

\- Je crois que t'as gagné

\- T'en doutais ?

Kise lui épargne une réponse.

 

Quelques heures plus tôt

Maji Burger

Akiko venait d'entendre tout ce que Kasamatsu avait surpris.

Le moindre mot, la moindre intonation. La façon dont Kise avait essayé de tromper son propre capitaine avec tant de facilité.

Perdue dans ses pensées alors qu'elle essaye de mettre bout à bout toutes les informations, elle en oublie de lâcher Kasamatsu qui n'ose pas lui faire remarquer qu'il se trouve inconfortablement paralysé à quelques centimètres de son regard étincelant.

Elle a les même yeux que son frère, exactement les mêmes juste avant qu'il ne s'élance dans un de ses tours de force sur le terrain. Et Akiko est trop tournée vers elle-même pour se rendre compte à quel point il sent son espace vital envahit.

\- Kise, lâche-le, il est à deux doigts de tourner de l'œil, s'exclame Aomine.

Mais Akiko au contraire crispe ses poings, trop perdue dans ses pensées pour se rendre compte qu'elle se met à parler à haute voix, tentant d'analyser le plus froidement la situation comme elle l'aurait fait au cours d'une partie.

\- Ryota est parti sans son sac ou sa veste. Il n'a que son portable, ses clés et quelques yens en poche. Rentrer à la maison est inconcevable, il va donc appeler quelqu'un.

Un instant, elle ferme les yeux pour passer en revue ses possibilités. Elle le connait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'appellerait sûrement une de ses filles qui l'idolâtraient sans même le connaître. Elle ouvre de nouveau les yeux se rendant soudain compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas relâché Kasamatsu qui est toujours figé dans sa surprise première, n'osant bouger d'un pouce.

Lentement, elle relâche son emprise et Kasamatsu a un peu de mal à reprendre contenance. Il avait toujours eu du mal à se comporter normalement face aux filles en général, mais là c'est pas une fille c'est la version féminine de Kise qui avaient envahi son espace personnel sans même sourciller.

\- Il va appeler quelqu'un en qui il a confiance et la liste n'est pas longue.

\- Kuroko ? demande Aomine.

\- Non, dit Akiko. C'est la seule personne avec qui il n'arrivera pas à ne pas craquer.

\- Qui alors ? demande Kasamatsu étonné que sa voix ne tremble pas.

Lentement, elle prend son portable et se mord les lèvres nerveusement. Elle pianote sur son clavier sous le regard étonné d'Aomine.

\- Midorima ? Est-ce que mon frère t'as appelé par hasard ?

Le silence d'Akiko est révélateur de la surprise de Midorima.

\- Je pense qu'il va bientôt t'appeler, dit-elle.

Pourquoi

Aomine n'a pas besoin d'entendre la conversation pour savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête de son ancien équipier. Et devant l'hésitation d'Akiko, il bondit et lui prend son téléphone d'une main.

\- Midorima ?

\- Aomine ? Faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude, dit-il de sa voix habituelle.

\- Une habitude ?

\- De piquer les téléphones des jeunes filles pour me parler.

Aomine papillonne des yeux en se souvenant du jour où Satsuki avait appelé Midorima juste après la défaite de Shutoku face à Seirin. Il avait emprunté son téléphone pour lui parler.

\- Bon sérieusement, se reprend Aomine, j'ai merdé avec Kise.

Midorima soupire comme si c'était une évidence pendant qu'Aomine affronte le regard noir d'Akiko :

\- Tu m'expliques ?

\- Ben j'avais plus ou moins un plan et comme d'habitude, j'ai tout foiré.

\- Etonnant…

\- Tu veux une explication ou pas, rétorque abruptement Aomine.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Le père de Kise lui a rendu visite il y a une semaine et quoi qu'il lui ait dit ça a suffisamment mis le bordel dans sa tête de blondinet insouciant pour que même moi, je me rende compte qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

\- C'est pas peu dire, pense Midorima…

\- Et tu lui as demandé de but en blanc de quoi il retournait ? dit Midorima.

\- Ouaip.

\- Et…

\- Il s'est barré.

\- Je vois.

\- Akiko a l'air persuadée que Kise t'appellera alors s'il le fait, préviens-nous.

\- Bien sûr, dit Midorima d'une voix mesurée qui montre à quel point l'idée que Kise puisse l'appeler lui paraît incongrue.

\- Aomine, dit Midorima redevenu sérieux. Akiko peut m'entendre ?

\- Non, dit-il.

\- Mais elle est à côté, n'est-ce pas.

\- Oui.

\- Bien, alors écoute-moi sans un mot. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus pour le moment, c'est pas ce que le père de Kise a fait mais ce qu'il va faire. C'est un manipulateur et il est suffisamment doué pour nous avoir tous déstabilisé en cinq minutes.

Même moi, je me suis fait avoir si facilement, pense-t-il.

\- Si Kise ne veut pas parler, Akiko va sûrement appeler son père. Ou pire. Alors fait ce qu'il faut pour l'empêcher de…

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça, dit Aomine.

Soudain Midorima entend des sons étouffés, comprend que le téléphone change de nouveau de main et qu'Akiko a repris son bien non sans mal :

\- Midorima, tu me préviendras ?

\- Bien sûr, dit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise, que je fasse si jamais…

\- Rien. Fais comme avec moi, dit-elle, reste toi-même. C'est pour ça que c'est toi qu'il va appeler, dit-elle avant de raccrocher brutalement, laissant Midorima encore plus perplexe en train de fixer son portable.

Akiko range d'un geste sec son téléphone dans son sac qu'elle met en bandoulière sur son épaule avant de prendre dans sa main le sac et la veste de son frère, s'incline froidement pour prendre congé, s'excusant longuement auprès de Kasamatsu de l'avoir entraîné si loin dans toute cette histoire et sort du Maji burger encore estomaquée de l'effronterie d'Aomine.

Aussi, n'est-elle pas surprise de voir qu'il la suit de près, sans même chercher à cacher sa présence.

Elle tente de mettre rapidement de la distance entre eux avant de réaliser à quel point c'est inutile. Enervée au plus haut point, elle se retourne lentement vers Aomine :

\- Tu penses sérieusement que je te vois pas ?!

\- Non, dit simplement Aomine.

\- Rentre chez toi, dit-elle froidement.

Aomine hoche la tête, fait un pas, lui prend le sac de son frère d'une main :

\- Pas avant que toi, tu ne sois rentrée chez toi, dit-il en agrippant sans ménagement sa main. Et, continue Aomine, la seule personne que je connaisse qui habite dans cette direction, en montrant de la main le trajet qu'elle prend, c'est ton père…


	12. 12

Appartement d'Akiko et Ryota Kise

\- Lâche-moi !

La main emprisonnée dans la poigne de fer d'Aomine, Akiko n'a eu d'autre choix de courir derrière lui à travers les rues de Tokyo jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant son appartement.

\- Idiote, dit Aomine alors qu'il la lâche enfin devant la porte de son propre appartement.

\- Se faire traiter d'idiote par Aomine, il y avait de quoi en clouer plus d'un sur place et Akiko le dévisage incrédule.

\- T'es une joueuse de go, le genre à planifier quinze coups à l'avance tout ce que tu fais. Et là, tu peux me dire quel plan t'avais en tête. Te pointer en pleine nuit chez tes parents pour te confronter à ton père sans avoir au moins un atout dans ta manche. J'ai vu ton père qu'une fois et j'ai pas besoin d'y réfléchir à deux fois pour savoir que tu vas te faire avoir en moins de temps qu'il m'en faut pour mettre un panier, gamine.

Akiko tremble de colère, de fatigue, de nervosité. De honte… Elle n'en sait rien mais elle tremble tant qu'elle en fait tomber ses clés qu'Aomine ramasse d'une main avant de les lui tendre d'un geste brusque.

Alors qu'elle ouvre la porte, elle sursaute lorsqu'il s'invite sans un mot à l'intérieur…

\- Tu penses faire quoi là, idiot !

\- On a une conversation à finir gamine, maintenant tu vas me dire pourquoi « je parle sans savoir ».

Quelques minutes plus tard, les mains crispées sur une tasse fumante, Akiko lève les yeux vers Aomine qui ne lui laisse plus le choix. Elle allait devoir s'expliquer et à cet instant, elle aurait voulu se fondre dans son propre canapé.

\- Je devais avoir trois ans quand mon père m'a mis une pierre de go dans les mains la première fois et déjà Ryota jouait plutôt bien. Et ils nous disaient que le go était la seule chose qui nous sauverait.

Aomine est à deux doigts de l'interrompre mais se reprend au dernier moment.

\- Moi, j'ai aimé ce jeu dès la première minute mais pas Ryota. Il jouait aussi bien que moi mais son jeu a toujours été mécanique. Lorsqu'il a passé le concours d'entrée à l'école de go, il l'a bien sûr réussi.

Aomine ne peut s'empêcher d'hausser les épaules devant l'évidence qui n'en était pas une. Les deux Kise partagent bien cette singulière arrogance qui a le don de lui taper sur les nerfs.

\- Mais il ne se voyait pas faire du go toute sa vie et il a menti en disant qu'il avait échoué.

Akiko serre un peu plus son emprise sur sa tasse.

\- Je suis désolée Aomine, mais ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler, dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Aomine s'énerve :

\- Alors faut pas lancer des trucs comme « tu parles sans savoir » gamine ! J'ai toujours cru que t'étais quelqu'un de courageux et de fier en te voyant jouer tes parties auxquelles je ne comprends rien parce que t'as le même regard que ton frère face à moi. Mais tu savais et t'as rien dit, t'as laissé ton frère souffrir devant tes yeux et t'as rien fait, martèle-t-il en colère.

Les yeux révulsés, Akiko relève la tête en proie à une colère effroyable.

\- Ta lâcheté me fait vomir, gamine ! continue Aomine d'une voix tranchante.

\- C'en est trop pour Akiko qui craque en posant son poing fermé sur la chemise d'Aomine, autant pour le maintenir à distance que pour garder au plus près.

\- Tu veux savoir ? dit-elle en affrontant froidement son regard. Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Ce jour-là, il l'a frappé ! Encore et encore ! J'ai regardé et là aussi je n'ai rien fait ! Alors oui, je suis lâche et tu n'as pas idée à quel point.

Et tu avais huit ans, pense Aomine et à cet instant, il sait qu'elle n'est pas prête à accepter cette simple vérité.

\- Père lui a dit que le go était la seule chose qui empêcherait le cycle de se renouveler et l'amertume de tout recouvrir de son voile gris. Que tout se passerait comme pour lui, encore et encore. Je ne comprenais pas, je ne pouvais pas comprendre et tout a commencé.

Akiko le lâche enfin en baissant les yeux :

\- Ryota se lançait un défi, joignait un club, se donnait à fond et deux semaines après, il dépassait tout le monde, se faisait haïr par tous et passait au suivant. Au début, on en rigolait un peu bêtement. Je venais de rentrer à l'école de go et on prenait un peu de haut tous ceux que Ryota finissait par écraser. Puis les mois et les années se sont succédées et le cycle continuait, sans jamais faillir. On continuait à en rire mais avec le temps, les rires se faisaient amers. Père n'a jamais retouché Ryota parce qu'il ne faisait simplement plus attention à lui. Leurs seuls contacts étaient si froids et blessants que lorsqu'il a mis toutes ses payes de côté pour prendre un appartement, père l'a laissé faire sans même un haussement d'épaule. Et lorsque Ryota a demandé que je l'accompagne parce que son appartement était entre mon école de go et Teiko, mon père s'est insurgé comme jamais. Il était devenu fou. Comme la dernière fois. Et cette fois, je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire et je me suis interposée.

Akiko détourne les yeux nerveusement, perdue dans ses souvenirs :

\- Père nous a finalement laissé faire. Ryota entrait en deuxième année à Teiko et moi, j'étais à deux doigts de passer pro lorsqu'il est tombé sur toi. Il ne fallait pas moins d'un miracle pour qu'il rencontre non pas une mais cinq personnes qui soient non seulement extraordinaires mais si fortes que même lui ne pouvait que lever les yeux vers vous. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Ryota avait enfin un challenge à sa hauteur et...

Elle hésite une seconde un peu gênée :

\- J'étais jalouse, je l'avoue. A l'école de go, je n'avais que des adversaires, toute notre vie, Ryota et moi n'avions pu compter que l'un sur l'autre. Du jour au lendemain, vous occupiez toutes ses conversations, toutes ses pensées. Et Ryota s'était remis à sourire, vraiment sourire. Et comme une idiote, j'ai débarqué à votre club pour défier Akashi !

Aomine s'en souvient avec un petit sourire :

\- Une vraie furie, dit-il, j'avais rarement vu notre capitaine aussi décontenancé.

\- Oui, j'étais qu'une sale gamine et au lieu de m'en vouloir, vous m'avez acceptée.

\- Ben, faut avouer que tu nous faisais un peu peur, s'amuse Aomine.

Le regard en coin que lui lance Akiko est plus rassurant que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu lui dire.

\- Dès qu'on touche à ton frère, tu bondis, dit Aomine.

Akiko fait une petite moue gênée en posant sa tasse devenue froide sur la table, le temps avait filé si vite.

\- Mais tout ça ne me dit pas ce que ton père a bien pu dire à Kise pour le mettre dans un tel état, dit Aomine.

\- C'est bien pour ça que je dois voir mon père au plus vite, dit Akiko. Je dois…

\- On va faire ça gamine, mais pas n'importe comment.

\- Et comment on va faire ça ?

Aomine sort son portable et regrette déjà ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. Il le lui fera payer, ça c'est sûr.

\- Je sais pas comment, dit-il en pianotant rapidement sur le clavier.

En soupirant, il presse la touche verte et attend la tonalité :

\- Mais s'il y a quelqu'un qui sait comment, c'est lui…

Aomine prend une longue respiration.

\- Yo Imayoshi ?

Maison des Midorima

Le lendemain

Takao range le rickshaw sur le côté de la route. Mon dieu qu'il déteste cet engin de torture et combien de fois peut-on humainement perdre au chifoumi. Il aurait dû sentir venir le piège quand Midorima lui avait proposé de désigner le conducteur de cette manière. Jamais encore il n'avait battu l'as de Shutoku à ce simple jeu de gosses !

Mais il est là pour faire amende honorable et ce n'est pas le moment de discuter les prérequis de leur relation si particulière pense-t-il alors qu'il soupèse d'un geste expert la petite chouette aux yeux verts qu'il tient dans sa paume. Au moins cette fois l'objet du jour est léger et les cancers sont plutôt bien placés dans l'ordre cosmique auquel Midorima accorde tant d'importance.

Bien placés mais pas aussi bien placés que les scorpions, pense-t-il avec un petit sourire idiot.

Une bravade bien inutile pour masquer sa nervosité.

Depuis l'entraînement d'hier… Non, Takao réfléchit. Depuis la partie de go qu'ils avaient vu à la place de l'entraînement suivi du face à face pour le moins étrange avec Kise, quelque chose en lien avec les Kise perturbe Midorima.

Et au lieu d'être là pour lui, au lieu de tenter de comprendre ce qui pouvait suffisamment décontenancer son équipier au point de presque en louper ses paniers, il avait joué la seule carte qu'il avait jamais eue dans sa main.

Un grand sourire ironique et une curiosité sans faille.

Comme toujours.

Il se souvient du premier jour où il avait compris qu'il ferait équipe avec celui qu'il s'était juré de battre un jour. L'humiliation qu'il avait vécu sur le parquet le jour où son équipe avait affronté Teiko n'avait d'égale que celle qu'il avait ressentie le jour où il avait compris que Midorima ne se souvenait ni de son équipe, ni du match qui avait failli le faire arrêter le basket.

Et à cet instant, il avait hait les Dieux du basket de s'être ainsi joué de lui.

Il avait décidé de se mesurer à lui, équipier ou non. Et tous les soirs après l'entraînement, il restait là à enchaîner panier et dribbles. Mais jamais, il n'était seul. Non, Midorima était toujours là, tirant ballon après ballon dans un mouvement si parfait qu'il se demandait bien en quoi son entraînement pouvait bien améliorer quoi que ce soit.

Puis, il l'avait vu repousser une à une ses limites. Reculant un peu plus chaque soir les frontières de ses tirs incroyables, allant jusqu'à assurer tous ses paniers à l'autre bout du terrain.

Il faisait preuve d'une telle détermination, d'une telle volonté qu'il n'arrivait plus vraiment à le haïr. Et c'est là que cet étrange lien s'était noué entre eux.

Il traînait toujours dans son ombre, l'appelant Shin chan avec enthousiasme, l'aidant peu à peu à se faire accepter de ses nouveaux équipiers. Et de son côté, Midorima le tolérait tant qu'il faisait ses courses idiotes et qu'il s'occupait du transport.

Ça tient plus d'un contrat entre parties plus ou moins consentantes qu'au lien qu'il a avec ses anciens équipiers de la génération miracle.

Et même s'il ne le dira jamais, il en ressent une once de jalousie qui ne lui ressemble pas.

Une pointe noire et sombre dans son cœur qui l'irrite au plus haut point lorsqu'il voit sans y croire Kise sortir de la maison des Midorima, accompagné de son Shin chan.

Il n'a même pas besoin de se cacher pour assister à la scène, il est tout simplement transparent aux yeux des deux anciens équipiers.

Sur le pas de la porte Kise pose une main sur l'épaule de Midorima qui ne proteste pas et le remercie simplement. Il n'avait jamais imaginé Midorima accepter aussi simplement un contact physique avec qui que ce soit. L'idée de faire une blague de mauvais goût le transperce mais il se retient. Il sait qu'il ne pourrait pas cacher dans ses mots l'amertume qu'il ressent à voir le lien qui unit les deux anciens équipiers, un lien qu'il ne partagerait jamais avec Midorima.

Mais il n'est pas non plus du genre à se laisser happer trop longtemps par ses pensées sombres. Accepter les choses telles qu'elles sont plutôt que de perdre son temps sur ce qu'elles pourraient être est la seule règle qu'il ne s'est jamais imposée

Et il se reprend bien vite alors que Kise part de son côté.

\- Shin chan ! dit-il en tendant la petite chouette aux yeux verts comme une offrande de paix.

Le regard de Midorima se pose sur lui et il soupire en prenant son porte bonheur du jour.

\- Les cancers sont bien placés aujourd'hui, dit-il.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, dit Midorima. Ils sont justes en dessous des scorpions…

Et à cet instant, Takao se dit que si c'est ça un jour de chance, il commence plutôt mal.

\- Entre, dit-il en s'écartant.

Avec précaution, il pénètre dans la maison, une rupture singulière dans leur routine matinale pense-t-il lorsque Midorima lui propose un thé.

\- Je suis plutôt café, dit-il machinalement.

Et il regrette dans la seconde d'avoir osé faire le difficile alors que c'est bien la première fois que Midorima lui offre quoi que ce soit. Même si c'est une tasse de thé, c'est déjà quelque chose.

Il lui sert tout de même un café qu'il pose sur un coin de la table de la cuisine avant de se servir lui-même un thé.

\- Je pense que tu as compris de toi-même, dit Midorima, que Kise et sa sœur traversent une période difficile J'avoue que je ne comprends pas vraiment la situation ni même ce que je pourrais bien faire pour les aider mais je n'ai pas suffisamment d'amis pour ne pas me permettre de faire quelques efforts de temps en temps, dit-il.

Midorima repousse sa tasse de thé à peine entamée :

\- On va finir par être en retard Takao.

La faute à qui, pense Takao avec ironie.

Mais cette fois, il tient sa langue et se dirige vers le rickshaw en soupirant. Pas besoin de jouer le rôle de conducteur aujourd'hui, il avait toujours perdu de toute façon.

Mais Midorima ne semble pas du même avis et prend la route du lycée, à pied. Hésitant une seconde, il lui emboîte le pas. Il avait de toute façon toujours pensé qu'à pied, ils ne mettraient pas beaucoup plus de temps pour aller en cours qu'avec ce terrible engin qui leur sert habituellement de transport.

\- Mon père organise un repas vendredi soir, dit Midorima, pour la partie d'Akiko.

\- Oh…

\- T'es le bienvenue bien sûr.

Takao n'est pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Il s'était déjà invité plus d'une fois à la table des Midorima avec quelques sourires et l'aide de la propre mère de Midorima. Mais jamais encore, il n'avait été officiellement invité. Encore moins par Shin chan.

\- Ca veut dire que tu ne m'en veux plus Shin chan ? demande-t-il presque étonné de son audace.

\- Tu n'es pas attentif Takao.

\- Hein…

\- Je n'ai pas suffisamment d'amis pour ne pas me permettre de faire quelques efforts de temps en temps.

C'est définitivement un jour de chance pour les scorpions.


	13. 13

Lycée de Tôô

Terrain d'entraînement

Le capitaine de l'équipe de Tôô repousse lentement ses lunettes sur son nez avec son petit sourire indéchiffrable habituel. A vrai dire il bénit ses années d'expérience pour dissimuler ses émotions parce qu'à cet instant dire qu'il avait été surpris par l'appel d'Aomine est très en dessous de la vérité. Mais alors très très en dessous.

Sur une échelle de un à dix, il est au moins à onze.

Déjà Aomine l'avait appelé. Une heure avant, il aurait dit que c'était impossible. Puis Aomine avait besoin de son aide et de ses talents pour une situation dont il ne pouvait pas parler au téléphone. C'étaient pas ses talents au basket dont il avait besoin, ça c'était établi…

Aomine avait besoin de lui.

Dans sa liste des choses improbables, c'est quelque part entre un Wakamatsu muet comme une carpe et Sakurai capable de jouer sans jamais s'excuser pendant tout un match.

Définitivement improbable.

Et pourtant.

D'un autre côté, depuis leur défaite face à Seirin, Aomine avait changé. Vraiment. Déjà il vient aux entraînements. Et force est de constater que s'il ne se donne pas à fond parce que personne ne peut vraiment se mesurer à lui dans l'équipe, il a vraiment envie de jouer. Tôô ne se mettrait jamais à jouer collectif mais ils commencent à devenir une équipe.

Un groupe qui se soude autour d'une seule et unique vérité.

Aomine est le meilleur.

La défaite face à Seirin n'avait pas ébranlé cette certitude. Seirin avait dévoilé toutes ses cartes dans la bataille et il ne voit pas par quel miracle ils pourraient gagner une seconde fois contre eux.

Et cette défaite avait été plus que salutaire pour l'équipe. Aomine avait enfin trouvé un adversaire à sa taille. Il n'aurait juste jamais cru que ce soit ce petit passeur au regard impassible. Parce que Kagami était peut-être celui qui faisait face à Aomine, celui qui tire les ficelles, c'est Kuroko. Son ancienne ombre. Il avait joué comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il avait tout risqué. Et même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais à haute voix, il le respecte pour ça.

L'entraînement allait se terminer lorsqu'il remarque une fille s'approcher.

Non pas une fille, pense-t-il avec surprise, Kise avec une jupe…

\- Kise ! dit Aomine avec un vague geste de la main en guise de salut.

Aomine lance nonchalamment son dernier ballon dans un dernier tir improvisé dont il a le secret. Mais le ballon rebondit contre l'arceau. Aomine s'élance alors à une vitesse incroyable, saute et termine l'action dans un dunk puissant.

Et à cet instant, Imayoshi ne sait pas ce qui le surprend le plus, le fait qu'Aomine ait raté son tir ou le fait qu'une version féminine de Kise, sa sœur apparemment le regarde et qu'elle porte l'uniforme de Tôô.

Maji Burger

Quelques minutes plus tard

Imayoshi avait suivi en silence Aomine et la sœur de Kise pour être ensuite rejoint par rien de moins que l'as de Shutoku, Midorima. C'était quoi, une réunion des anciens de Teiko ou quoi ?

\- Bon mon cher kouhai, je commence à être vraiment curieux. Quels sont donc mes dons qui vous serez utiles ?

Il est clair que l'as de Shutoku est contrarié de sa présence et se pose sans même s'en rendre compte entre la sœur de Kise et lui. Un vrai chevalier servant, pense-t-il avec un petit sourire ironique, et une vérité qu'il n'est pas prêt à accepter. Une arme qu'il garde précieusement en réserve pour plus tard.

\- Tu crois que c'est vraiment prudent de lui parler à lui ?

C'est toujours agréable quand on parle de vous comme si vous n'étiez pas dans la pièce, pense avec ironie Imayoshi.

\- Il ne lui a pas fallu plus d'une minute pour comprendre comment je fonctionnais, dit Aomine.

\- C'est vrai, c'est tellement dur de rentrer dans ta tête, dit Midorima incisif.

\- Tu veux qu'on fasse un test sur toi, rétorque sèchement Aomine.

Midorima recule instinctivement, presque effrayé par la perspective et le sourire d'Imayoshi s'agrandit un peu plus.

\- Et tu crois qu'il va nous aider uniquement parce que tu lui demandes ?

\- T'inquiètes, s'il nous aide, quoi qu'il me demande en retour, je l'accepterai, dit Aomine.

Et il voit Midorima et Akiko a deux doigts de tomber de leur chaise en entendant les propos plus que généreux d'Aomine.

Alors là, il est vraiment curieux.

\- Tout ce que je pourrais demander, dit Imayoshi avec un sourire qui aurait glacé le sang des plus braves.

Mais Aomine ne détourne pas le regard, loin de là.

\- Tant que vous ne me dites pas clairement ce que vous attendez de moi, j'avoue que je commence à imaginer des choses plus extravagantes les unes que les autres.

Midorima finit par capituler et se met en retrait. Mais il veille sur la sœur de Kise en dardant son regard vert et hostile sur lui.

Et Akiko se met à parler. Elle en dit peu mais c'est déjà trop. Il comprend sans peine dans les regards, les demi-mots, les soupirs la situation. Il la comprend parfaitement.

Un peu trop parfaitement.

Jamais il n'aurait pu deviner que Kise et sa sœur avaient vécu ça.

Il crispe son poing nerveusement une demi-seconde. Et il sait une chose à cet instant, Aomine s'est trompé.

Akiko n'a pas fini de parler mais il en sait déjà assez et l'interrompt d'un geste.

\- J'en ai assez entendu, dit-il. Mais tu me surestimes en pensant que je peux t'aider.

\- Tu rigoles ! s'exclame Aomine. Tu rentres dans la tête des gens plus facilement que n'importe qui.

\- C'est sérieux, là Aomine. C'est pas un jeu.

\- Imayoshi ! Je sais bien que j'ai pas le droit de te demander quoi que ce soit pour moi. Mais je te demande ton aide pas pour moi mais pour un ami.

\- Et si tu crois me surprendre, tu te trompes. J'ai toujours su que tu avais ce côté-là en toi.

\- Tu ne vas pas nous laisser en plan comme ça ! Pas après…

Merde ! Imayoshi se mord les lèvres, sachant déjà qu'il était en perdre le contrôle de ses propres mots.

\- Je peux quand même vous dire trois choses, dit-il en capitulant bien malgré lui. Premièrement, quand on a affaire a quelqu'un qui a subit ce genre de violences…

Akiko avait été vague sur le sujet mais ce n'est vraiment pas dur de connecter les liens.

\- … qu'elles soient psychologiques ou physiques, vous ne pouvez pas raisonner normalement. Parce que la logique de ceux qui ont subis ça toute leur enfance a depuis longtemps a été pervertie d'une façon que vous ne pouvez imaginer si vous ne l'avez pas vécue. Il y a de fortes chances que lorsque vous apprendrez ce qu'a dit votre père, dit-il en regardant Akiko, non seulement vous ne le compreniez pas mais cela vous paraissent fou. Alors essayez de réparer les dégâts de quelque chose que l'on trouve sans fondements, ça demande un temps et une énergie infinie. Et encore plus de patience.

Tous l'écoutent maintenant avec une attention dont il se serait bien passé.

\- Deuxièmement, continue-t-il, je ne connais que trois façons de survivre à ce genre de situation quand on est un gosse. On peut soit faire comme vous, dit-il en regardant Akiko. Plier. C'est le moins dangereux, du moins physiquement. Mais à terme, cela rend faible et lâche.

Akiko baisse les yeux. C'est bien ce qu'il avait cru déceler en elle. Elle n'était pas faible ni lâche cette fille bien au contraire. Mais son père l'en avait persuadé. Depuis toujours. Et il faut rien de moins qu'une épiphanie pour persuader quelqu'un qu'une chose à laquelle on croit, est fausse.

\- Vous avez eu la chance d'échapper à l'influence de votre père assez tôt et vous en êtes loin. Le deuxième choix, c'est d'affronter les choses face à face. C'est sûrement la pire des solutions puisqu'un enfant ne sera jamais de taille face à un adulte, il ne peut gagner sur aucun tableau et c'est même souvent dangereux physiquement pour lui.

Akiko tressaute nerveusement. Il avait touché juste.

\- Et enfin, quelle que soit la façon dont on survit à ce genre de comportement, il y a une peur commune à tous ceux qui ont vécu ça. Une peur à laquelle vous avez échappée, dit-il à Akiko, car votre père a réussi à vous inculquer le fait que le go vous sauverait. La peur de devenir à son tour celui que l'on a haï toute son enfance.

Imayoshi replace nerveusement ses lunettes.

\- En fait, il n'est pas si compliqué à comprendre ce que votre père a dû dire à votre frère.

Tous se taisent en attendant sa réponse.

\- Il a peur de devenir comme son père et de blesser la seule personne qui compte à ses yeux. Et cette personne, je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour me rendre compte que c'est vous, dit-il en regardant Akiko.

Le regard de la sœur de Kise se fige et elle est à deux doigts de prendre la parole :

\- Et si vous vous apprêtez à dire que c'est complètement fou, c'est que vous n'avez pas écouté ma prémisse, dit-il en se levant pour prendre congé.

Il n'a pas fait un pas que Midorima l'arrête d'une question :

\- Vous avez dit qu'il y avait trois façons de survivre à cette situation…

Il avait oublié d'être con ce Midorima.

Oui, il s'était maudit la seconde même où il en avait trop dit. Si Aomine avait été le seul à l'écouter, il n'aurait rien remarqué.

Une seconde, il pèse ses options.

Répondre. Ne pas répondre. Mentir ?

\- La troisième façon d'y survivre, c'est la seule qui marche vraiment. Il suffit d'apprendre à décrypter au plus vite ce qu'il se passe dans la tête des autres et de ne jamais montrer aucune faiblesse, dit-il avec son petit sourire habituel.

Avant de sortir, il ajoute :

\- T'as intérêt à te pointer à l'entraînement, Aomine.

Le soir même

Appartement d'Akiko et Ryota

Akiko tente bien de s'intéresser au livre de go qu'elle tient du bout des doigts sans vraiment y arriver. La seule chose à laquelle son esprit s'attachait c'est la pendule qui égrène les minutes lentement. Trop lentement.

Pourtant il se fait déjà tard et Ryota n'est toujours pas rentré.

Lorsqu'enfin la porte s'ouvre. Presque timidement.

Ryota passe la porte.

Le cœur d'Akiko se sert à cette même seconde où elle croise son regard si terne.

Akiko se souvient de ce qu'Imayoshi avait dit. Même si ça paraissait aberrant, même si elle ne pouvait ni le croire, ni le comprendre, Ryota avait peur de la blesser elle.

Elle se lève et avale la distance en quelque pas entre eux.

Elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de s'excuser, de lui demander pardon. De pleurer son angoisse sur son épaule. Mais elle s'y refuse.

\- Je suis tellement contente que tu sois rentré, dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras tout en se forçant à sourire pour ne pas pleurer.

Lycée de Tôô

Terrain d'entraînement

Le lendemain

Imayoshi regarde Aomine s'élancer sur toutes les balles avec plus d'énergie qu'il en avait eue pendant bien des matchs officiels.

Lui par contre n'avait pas dormi de la nuit.

Leur conversation d'hier tournait en boucle dans sa tête et il avait commencé à réfléchir. Vraiment réfléchir. Il avait même pris le temps de regarder la dernière partie de la sœur de Kise.

Et en voyant le comportement de Mr Kise, il avait eu un déclic.

Tout commençait à prendre place dans sa tête, lentement mais sûrement.

C'est risqué. Les chances de réussites terriblement minces. Mais avoir une seule chance d'y arriver dans ce genre de situation, c'est déjà beaucoup.

Merde, il est déjà trop impliqué pour ne pas se lancer.

L'entraînement est déjà fini et tous s'apprêtent à rejoindre les vestiaires lorsqu'il se lance :

\- Aomine ?

Il se tourne vers lui visiblement surpris et encore un peu gêné de leur conversation d'hier.

\- Imayoshi, je …

Imayoshi l'arrête d'un geste. Il n'a pas envie d'entendre la suite.

\- Ramène ton pote ce soir à la salle du club. A 20h.

Salle du club de Tôô

20h00

Imayoshi promène un regard froid sur les deux anciens équipiers, l'as de Shutoku qui se méfie toujours autant de lui et Aomine qui le regarde comme s'il pouvait attendre un miracle de sa part.

\- J'ai une question pour vous, dit-il en regardant Aomine et Midorima. Et je veux que vous y réfléchissiez sérieusement avant de me donner une réponse.

Des acquiescements tacites lui font face.

\- Jusqu'où êtes-vous prêts à aller pour le sauver de lui-même ?

\- Je croyais avoir été clair, dit Aomine énervé de devoir se répéter. Je suis prêt à accepter tout ce que tu me demanderas si tu veux nous aider.

Midorima ne dit rien mais sa détermination est aussi grande que celle qu'il pourrait afficher pour un match important.

\- Je ne parle d'une demande idiote que je pourrais vous faire mais de ce que vous seriez prêts à faire. Je parle de me faire complètement confiance, d'appliquer à la lettre tout ce que je pourrais vous demandez et que vous répondiez à toutes les questions dont j'ai besoin d'avoir les réponses.

Ils s'apprêtent à répondre mais Imayoshi les interrompt :

\- Parce que j'ai un plan. C'est risqué, plein de failles, on a peu de temps pour le mettre en place, et les chances de réussite sont pas bien grandes …

Pas besoin qu'ils lui répondent, ils tournent vers lui leurs espoirs avec une telle candeur qu'Imayoshi en perd ses mots.

Les fous.

\- Bien, alors il faut qu'on discute. Je vais tout vous expliquer.


	14. 14

_**Teiko** _

_**3 ans plus tôt** _

Dans la salle silencieuse du club de shogi de Teiko, Midorima observe perplexe le plateau de jeu. Le go est un jeu de territoire et construire dans les coins et sur les bords est beaucoup plus simple que de jouer au centre.

Pourtant Akiko lui laisse délibérément les coins et les bords pour se concentrer sur le centre.

Comment pouvait-elle espérer gagner ainsi ?

\- C'est le style de Takemiya sensei, dit Akashi qui observe la partie avec intérêt.

Pas vraiment une question ni une affirmation.

Akiko relève la tête avec enthousiasme en acquiesçant, une lueur brillante dansant dans ses yeux d'or.

\- Depuis plus de 4000 ans on joue au go de la même manière, les coins, les bords puis le centre. Et c'est tout à fait logique. Mais un jour, un pro s'est dit qu'il allait jouer le centre. Et qu'il allait tout gagner. Il a développé et imposé un style unique et flamboyant avec tellement d'audace qu'il réussit son pari, dit Akiko avec un grand sourire.

La partie commence à tourner à l'avantage d'Akiko alors qu'elle tue purement et proprement l'invasion de Midorima dans  _son_ centre et elle relève la tête :

\- Et ce style incroyable, personne n'a encore réussi à se l'approprier, dit-elle en souriant devant le défi à relever.

* * *

_**Salle du club de Tôô** _

_**Un jour avant la finale du Meijin** _

\- La première chose à faire, dit Imayoshi en fixant Midorima et Aomine, c'est de bouleverser l'équilibre des forces.

Ils le regardent sans vraiment comprendre.

\- Et, continue le capitaine de Tôô, mon cher Midorima, tu es de loin notre meilleur atout dans cette première étape.

* * *

_**Horoscope du Jour** _

…  _Et pour finir, un message pour les Lions. N'oubliez pas votre porte-bonheur du jour, un anneau solaire, car la chance n'est définitivement pas de votre côté aujourd'hui._

* * *

_**Finale du Meijin** _

_**Partie un** _

Akiko passe la porte de son appartement en tentant d'ignorer ce sentiment de culpabilité qui la prend à la gorge. Imayoshi sait ce qu'il fait. La seule façon d'empêcher Ryota de venir à sa partie était de faire preuve d'égoïsme en lui disant que cela la dérangerait  _elle_. iI avait eu raison, Ryota n'avait pas protesté. Et son cœur avait sombré un peu plus en voyant son air triste et résigné.

Imayoshi lui avait demandé d'appeler son père pour lui demander aussi de ne pas venir à sa partie. Elle l'avait fait et encore maintenant, elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir réussi à tenir tête face à son père pour lui demander une telle chose. Mais elle n'était pas complètement sûre qu'il ne viendrait pas.

Et lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé comment ils allaient réussir à obtenir la moindre chose de son père sans même le voir, Imayoshi avait répondu avec un sourire digne du chat du Cheshire qu'il viendrait à eux bien assez tôt.

A peine sort elle dans la rue que Midorima l'attend patiemment, un petit paquet dans la main.

Akiko qui n'a jamais vu Midorima autrement qu'en uniforme scolaire ou en tenue de sport retient à peine son souffle en le voyant porter aussi bien un costume noir suffisamment bien taillé pour faire ressortir sa carrure d'athlète tout en étant d'une classe indéniable.

Elle le salut et prend le cadeau d'une main.

\- Je t'avoue que je suis toujours un peu soulagée quand je vois que le paquet ne dépasse pas la taille de ma paume, dit-elle en tentant de cacher sa nervosité.

La succession des porte-bonheur plus ou moins gros qu'elle portait de tournoi en tournoi ne passait pas inaperçue et elle ouvre le paquet avec appréhension pour découvrir une petite chaîne d'argent où un anneau solaire en cuivre où les chiffres gravés permettaient de déterminer l'heure en l'orientant dans la lumière du soleil. Un objet délicat et ancien qu'elle prend dans sa main avec émerveillement.

\- C'est magnifique.

Midorima ne peut empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer en un demi-sourire lorsqu'il prend la chaîne dont il ouvre le fermoir. Akiko relève ses cheveux blonds et Midorima se surprend lui-même de ne pas trembler lorsqu'il referme délicatement son présent sur son cou à la peau si blanche.

\- On a pas toute la journée !

Akiko sursaute lorsqu'Aomine fait son apparition, ce qui lui vaut un regard assassin de Midorima.

Akiko observe un instant sans y croire l'as de Tôô en costume noir, chemise blanche et cravate. Elle avait l'habitude de voir son frère dans ce genre de costumes classiques et bien taillés mais contrairement à Ryota, Aomine imprègne le tissu d'une son aura animale qui brise l'image polissée que lui confère son nouveau costume.

\- Aomine ? Mais qu'est-ce que…

\- On y va ? dit-il en lui prenant le bras.

Akiko n'est pas encore revenue de sa surprise et se laisse conduire par Aomine qui lui agrippe brusquement le bras droit alors que Midorima les rattrape et glisse son bras sur ses épaules.

Entourée par ces deux géants, son porte bonheur autour du cou, Akiko sent la tension de ces derniers jours se fondre dans un sourire lumineux.

A deux pas du bâtiment de la fédération accueillant sa finale, Akiko voit quelques officiels et journalistes les attendre. Elle prend congé d'un hochement de tête de son escorte et se prépare à régler les quelques formalités nécessaires avant que sa partie ne commence.

Aomine regarde le bâtiment austère et suit Midorima qui semble familier avec tout le décorum de ce jeu qu'il ne connait pas vraiment. Ils se retrouvent dans un petit salon feutré où un écran géant allait retransmettre la partie d'Akiko.

Aomine se demande bien quel est l'intérêt d'être dans le même bâtiment, invité privilégié si c'est pour regarder la partie sur un écran en s'installant sur un canapé, aussi confortable soit-il.

\- Dis Midorima, c'est vraiment important comme tournoi ?

Midorima se tourne vers lui incrédule. Jusqu'à quel point l'ignorance de cet idiot pouvait bien s'étendre ? Puis il réfléchit de longues secondes.

\- Si je comparais l'importance de ce tournoi au monde du basket, je pense qu'on pourrait comparer cette finale avec celle de la ligue nationale de basket…

Aomine hoche la tête en prenant peu à peu conscience de l'importance de cette partie.

\- … américaine, termine Midorima.

Et Aomine manque de tomber de sa chaise.

\- Sérieux ! C'est l'équivalent d'une finale de NBA ? Genre les Spurs contre les Bulls.

\- Pas vraiment, dit Midorima. Ce serait plutôt les Spurs contre une nouvelle équipe qui n'a encore jamais fait ses preuves.

\- Du genre une finale Rakuzan contre Seirin.

\- Plutôt Teiko à son meilleur contre une équipe inconnue.

\- Il est si fort que ça, son adversaire ? demande-t-il en regardant à l'écran la présentation des deux adversaires.

\- Non seulement il est fort mais c'est le pire des adversaires pour Akiko, dit Midorima.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Le joueur qu'elle rencontre est une pointure mais c'est aussi le joueur dont elle copie le style. C'est le joueur qu'elle admire le plus dans toute l'histoire de go. C'est un peu comme lorsque Kise s'est retrouvé en face de toi pour la première fois sur le parquet.

Les deux adversaires se dirigent vers la petite pièce où le goban les attend.

\- Elle n'a pas vraiment envie de le voir perdre.

Sur l'écran les deux adversaires se saluent et la porte du salon s'ouvre. Une journaliste s'avance, surprise de ne pas voir le père d'Akiko. Alors qu'il tente de garder son attention sur la partie, il remarque le temps attribué à chaque joueur, une goutte de sueur dégoulinant lentement sur sa tente.

\- Midorima, c'est une blague ?

\- Non, dit-il froidement. La finale se joue en quatre manches gagnantes où chaque joueur se voit attribuer un temps de jeu de cinq heures.

Pas besoin d'être un expert pour savoir que la partie pouvait durer jusqu'à 10 heures !

\- Mais vu le style du joueur qu'elle copie, dit Midorima, cela terminera dans un combat titanesque dont l'issue déterminera le vainqueur. Akiko a toujours joué très vite mais là elle va prendre son temps. Elle attend cette partie depuis qu'elle a découvert le style de ce joueur, Et elle n'était même pas encore pro à l'époque.

La tension dans la salle est si intense qu'Aomine en vient à souhaiter que la partie commence.

Même si ça doit durer dix heures.

Et dire qu'il avait insisté lui-même pour venir !

Mais lorsque les secondes du temps d'Akiko commencent à défiler, il se prend au jeu. Il peut sentir la même anticipation dans son regard que dans celui de Kise quand il l'avait affronté lors de l'inter-high. Le défi et l'anticipation du combat à venir brûlent dans ses yeux dorés qui s'enflamment lorsqu'ils se posent sur son adversaire. L'homme qui se trouve en face ne sourcille pas et affronte calmement son adversaire. Il peut sentir son aura qui s'étend dans l'ombre et finit par envahir toute la pièce.

Midorima avait comparé cet homme à Teiko à son meilleur et à cet instant, il sent bien que cette comparaison est en-dessous de la réalité. Il avait beau le regarder à travers un écran, il sent la pression qui émane de lui et tremble un instant en pensant à Akiko qui se mesure à lui.

Mais Akiko reste impassible.

Comment cette fille pouvait croire une seule seconde qu'elle était lâche ?

Et à cet instant, celui qui tremble le plus dans l'attente de ce premier coup n'est autre que Midorima.

Il agrippe la tasse de thé qu'on leur a proposée si fort qu'il se rend compte avec surprise qu'il peut voir les jointures de  _ses deux_ mains blanchir sous la pression. Il ne porte pas ses bandages habituels, c'est presque aussi étonnant que s'il se baladait à moitié à poil dans ce salon guindé.

Lorsqu'enfin Akiko pose sa première pierre, Aomine se rend compte que cinq bonnes minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées.

Et le premier coup qu'elle pose au centre du goban arrache des exclamations des deux commentateurs qui apparaissent à l'écran.

Midorima n'est pas étonné pourtant et hoche la tête comme il l'aurait d'une belle action sur le parquet.

\- Le style de son adversaire, celui qu'elle copie se base sur le centre, dit Midorima. Avec ce coup, Akiko montre qu'elle ne va pas reculer et qu'elle est prête à l'affronter sur son propre terrain, avec son propre style.

\- Une déclaration de guerre, voilà pourquoi elle a pris son temps.

\- Exactement, dit Midorima.

Et la réponse de son adversaire ne se fait pas attendre.

Mais cette fois, c'est le bruit de la tasse de Midorima qui tombe sur le sol qui rompt le silence de la salle. Les commentateurs regardent le goban, les yeux écarquillés sans un mot pendant de longues minutes.

Même Akiko perd toute contenance en regardant l'unique pierre posée dans un coin.

Une seule pierre.

Sa main tremble et le temps défile sans qu'elle réagisse.

\- Midorima ?

\- Imagine que tu te retrouves face à Seirin, en finale de la Winter Cup et qu'en voyant ton équipe s'avancer, leur coach décide de laisser sur le banc Kuroko et Kagami. Pour toute la partie.

\- Il ne la prend pas au sérieux ?

\- C'est pas seulement ça. C'est une insulte. Il veut l'humilier en jouant sans utiliser son style de go qui l'a rendu si célèbre.

\- Il pense qu'il peut gagner sans jouer à fond cet enfoiré !

\- Le problème c'est que même s'il ne se bat pas avec ses propres armes, il connait mieux que personne son propre style et ses faiblesses.

\- Merde !

\- Ouais t'as raison sur ce coup-là, dit-il avec une rage froidement contenue.

Midorima fixe l'écran et à ce moment Aomine qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment vu son ancien équipier en colère.

\- Akiko voulait tellement jouer contre lui, dit-il avec autant de regret que de colère dans la voix. Et non seulement, il la prend de haut mais il veut l'humilier devant le monde entier du go.

Aomine fixe l'écran ressentant de plein fouet la nervosité d'Akiko.

\- C'est une Kise, elle n'est pas du genre à baisser les bras face un challenge !

Midorima semble tout d'un coup reprendre son calme.

\- J'ai confiance en elle. Mais crois-moi, Akiko admire son adversaire depuis des années et les Kise n'ont jamais admiré des gens faibles. Il est hors norme son adversaire.

* * *

Le temps passe. Lentement.

Aomine n'a pas besoin des explications de Midorima. Un seul regard vers lui ou vers Akiko dont le regard s'est éteint et il comprend qu'à chaque pierre posée, la partie prend une mauvaise tournure.

Une journaliste fait son apparition, rompant la monotonie des coups qui se succèdent. Elle les observe et semble plus intéressée par Midorima que par lui. Heureusement, il aurait eu bien du mal à parler de go pendant une interview et Midorima semble à l'aise face à la jeune femme.

Mais ce n'est pas uniquement le go qui semble intéresser la journaliste, vu l'étincelle qu'il capte dans son regard. Et après des questions classiques sur la partie et le style d'Akiko, elle en vient aux questions qui l'intéressent réellement.

\- Dites-moi Midorima kun, vous connaissez Kise sensei depuis longtemps n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, j'étais un des équipiers de son frère dans l'équipe de basket de Teiko.

\- Oh, oui, dit-elle d'un air convenu. Vous êtes un des membres de la célèbre génération miracle.

Moi aussi, pense laconiquement Aomine. Mais visiblement, il est beaucoup moins intéressant que  _Midorima kun_ …

\- Et vous jouez avec Kise sensei ?

\- Oui, dit-il avec calme. Je ne suis qu'un amateur mais nous venons de passer à quatre pierres.

\- Oh  _vous_ jouez à quatre pierres…

Oh, c'était un vrai sketch, pense Aomine. Elle essaye désespérément de capter des sous-entendus et Midorima prend tout au pied de la lettre sans comprendre. Ce qui ne fait qu'encourager la journaliste qui cherche définitivement des informations plus croustillantes que le nombre de pierres de handicap avec lesquelles ils jouent au go.

\- Est-ce vous le mystérieux ami de Kise sensei qui lui fournit toujours ces adorables petits porte-bonheurs qu'elle porte à tous les tournois ?

\- Oui, et jusqu'à aujourd'hui ils ont plutôt été efficaces, dit Midorima en revenant à la partie.

La journaliste sait qu'elle n'en tirera plus rien car Midorima a les yeux rivés sur l'écran et souffre un peu plus à chacun des coups d'Akiko. Et ce spectacle est plus insoutenable que bien des matchs atroces qu'il avait vu.

* * *

Lorsqu'enfin la pause de midi est annoncée, une secrétaire de la fédération aussi discrète que diligente leur demande ce qu'ils voulaient manger et les repas suivent assez vite. Japonais traditionnel pour lui, à vrai dire il n'avait pas osé demander un hamburger et définitivement indéfinissable pour Midorima. Akiko apparaît quelques minutes plus tard, le visage fermé.

Aomine voit Midorima qui se lève, pose une main sur les épaules de la sœur de Kise en la regardant droit dans les yeux sans trembler. Les doutes et la souffrance qui émanaient de tout son être une minute auparavant ont totalement disparus et seule la confiance et la force qu'il veut lui communiquer transparaissent dans son regard.

Il la force à s'asseoir avec eux et veille à ce qu'elle mange ces plats étranges qu'il avait commandés.

Midorima qui est d'ordinaire un homme de peu de mots parle, de la partie, du go, des plats, de tout, de rien. Et sans même qu'il s'en rende compte lui-même, il garde sa main gauche dans le dos d'Akiko comme si ce seul contact pouvait lui rendre son sourire et son envie de se battre.

Et le mutisme d'Akiko ne résiste pas longtemps aux efforts de Midorima qui échange quelques mots sur sa partie mal engagée.

\- Il va bientôt lancer son invasion, dit-elle. C'est ce que moi, je ferai en tout cas. Le problème, c'est qu'il a déjà ciblé tous les points faibles de mon centre. Je ne vois pas comment je vais pouvoir me battre sur tous les fronts quand le combat va commencer, dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Midorima fait glisser sa main sur ses épaules et la force à se rapprocher et Aomine se décide enfin à prendre la parole.

\- C'est un défi. Et je n'ai jamais vu un Kise refuser un challenge.

Akiko redresse la tête vers lui et il voit enfin son regard s'animer. Même si la situation est désespérée et qu'elle n'avait aucune chance, elle n'abandonnerait pas. Elle se battrait jusqu'à la fin avec la détermination qu'avait montrée son frère avant chacun de leur face à face.

Et lorsque la partie reprend, Aomine laisse son regard dériver vers Midorima qui l'ignore avec une superbe grandiose, les yeux rivés vers l'écran.

Akiko se bat de toutes ses forces.

Et même si elle n'a aucune chance, les commentaires des deux pros qui parlent entre chaque coups ne laissent pas vraiment place au suspense, elle ne baissera pas les bras. Et aussi bien Midorima que lui-même la regardent avec fierté.

Et lorsqu'enfin la partie prend fin sur une défaite sévère d'Akiko, Midorima se lève d'un bond et se dirige vers la salle où avait eu lieu la partie. Aomine le suit un pas derrière.

Akiko et Takemiya sortent de la salle où avaient eu lieu la finale et son adversaire lui adresse la parole d'une voix glacée :

\- J'ai vu vos simultanées au club de Kaijo,  _Kise sensei_ , dit-il avec une condescendance criante. J'avais moi aussi envie de vous montrer une petite leçon.

Les yeux d'Akiko se voilent et sa main tremble devant l'insulte. Aomine voit du coin des yeux les caméras tourner et Midorima ne peut s'empêcher de prendre la parole :

\- Vous êtes le joueur qu'Akiko respecte le plus dans le monde du go et dès la première minute du jeu, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de vous voir perdre. L'adversaire que vous avez eu aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas Kise sensei, c'était encore une joueuse qui levait les yeux vers vous avec admiration. Mais croyez-moi, si vous n'avez pas brisé son admiration pour votre jeu, lors de votre prochaine partie, c'est Akiko Kise que vous aurait en face dès la première minute. Et si vous continuez à la prendre de haut, vous pourriez bien avoir une mauvaise surprise parce que croyez-moi, elle apprend aussi vite que son frère.

* * *

_**Salle du club de Tôô** _

Imayoshi fixe l'écran avec son petit sourire habituel.

La première partie se déroule encore mieux qu'il n'aurait pu l'espérer. Nul doute que le père des Kise n'avait rien loupé du spectacle. Et le fait qu'Akiko se soit fait littéralement détruire par son adversaire comme la plupart des joueurs qui croisaient la route d'Aomine sur un terrain de basket avait réveillé les instincts protecteurs de Midorima.

Un bonus que la caméra avait su grandement magnifier avec un mélange de pudeur et de voyeurisme comme seule une caméra pouvait le faire.

La deuxième étape n'allait certainement pas être aussi facile à gérer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quand j'étais petite, mon cousin avait un anneau solaire et je trouvais qu'il n'y avait rien de plus cool que cet anneau qu'il portait autour du cou. Et un anneau solaire pour une Kise... Comment dire, j'ai pas résisté.
> 
> Quant au Meijin, il se joue en 4 manches gagnantes où chaque jouer à 8h de jeu et non 5h. Mais cela me forçait à voir la scène sur 2 jours et c'était trop long pour l'histoire.
> 
> Alors j'ai choisi des parties de 5h, temps alloué pour la demi-finale.
> 
> Ensuite, le style de Takemiya s'appelle le go cosmique, un style auquel tout bon joueur de go s'essaye un jour parce que c'est tellement incroyable comme style qu'on a tous envie de s'y frotter. Y a même un livre pour l'apprendre écrit par Takemiya en personne qui décrit son jeu. Mais personne n'y arrive jamais, alors après avoir perdu plusieurs niveaux à force d'essayer, on finit tous par reprendre son style.
> 
> Je n'ai encore jamais vu personne arriver à le maîtriser. Même chez les pros.
> 
> Et enfin Takemiya sensei est quelqu'un d'adorable. Je l'ai déjà rencontré, j'ai même joué contre lui dans mon club puisque quand il passe sur Paris, il se rend au moins une fois dans mon club. Et dans les bars où on peut danser la salsa :-p
> 
> Et franchement, lui donner un tel rôle... Argh, je suis pas fière de moi sur ce coup-là.
> 
> Son style est vraiment vraiment génial.


	15. 15

**_Appartement d’Akiko et Ryota Kise_ **

**_Quelques heures plus tôt_ **

****

Kuroko observe d’un air inquiet Kagami qui l’avait persuadé de l’accompagner avec tout un tas de provisions dans les bras. Hier après l’entraînement, Aomine lui avait demandé de rester avec Kise lors de la partie d’Akiko.

Il avait d’abord été surpris par sa demande car il pensait que Kise aurait accompagné sa sœur à sa finale. Puis quand il avait essayé d’en savoir plus, Aomine s’était empêtré dans des explications obscures. Il avait beau être au téléphone, il pouvait presque le voir détourner les yeux nerveusement

Bien sûr que je vais y aller, avait-il finit par dire pour l’empêcher de continuer à se perdre un peu plus dans ses paroles confuses.

Et pour finir, il l’avait invité à la soirée organisée par les Midorima en lui disant qu’il devrait persuader Kise de l’accompagner. Il avait rétorqué qu’il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir y arriver. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait entendu Aomine rire à l’autre bout du fil.

Un rire franc qui l’avait suffisamment décontenancé pour que Kagami s’étonne de le voir aussi expressif et qu’il lui demande ce qui pouvait l’étonner à ce point.

Encore sous le choc, il avait tout déballé d’une voix blanche.

Kagami s’était alors invité de son propre chef et Kuroko se demande si la présence de son équipier est une bonne chose pour Kise. Au même moment Kagami se retourne avec un sourire éclatant sur le visage en montrant les provisions qu’il avait apportées tout en énumérant la liste de ce qu’il s’apprêtait à cuisiner pour Kise, balayant tous ses doutes.

Oui, Kise kun aurait bien besoin du sourire lumineux et franc de Kagami, pense-t-il en sonnant à la porte.

Et lorsque Kise ouvre la porte, il ne masque pas sa surprise de voir l’ombre et la lumière de Seirin sur le pas de sa porte.

-          Kuroko ? Kagami ?

-          Yo Kise ! s’exclame Kagami en lui fourrant ses provisions dans les bras.

-          Qu’est-ce que…

-          On est venu pour voir la partie de ta sœur avec toi, dit Kuroko.

-          Et on a même prévu de quoi manger, parce qu’apparemment ça va durer un bail, dit Kagami.

Kise ne peut faire autrement que s’écarter pour les laisser rentrer. Il sait que Kuroko suivait les parties de sa sœur mais Kagami ?

-          Tu me dois bien ça, dit Kuroko avec un petit sourire.

Oh il lui devait bien plus puisqu’il avait suggéré à Akiko d’utiliser la stratégie que Kuroko avait utilisée contre lui pendant la Winter Cup pour gagner sa demi-finale.

Kise les laisse entrer et Kagami lui demande où se trouve la cuisine pour déposer toutes ses courses.

-          T’as prévu d’inviter combien de personnes ? demande Kise avec suspicion en voyant la quantité de nourriture qu’il avait embarquée.

-          Ben personne, c’est pour nous trois, répond sans comprendre Kagami.

-          Parce que là y a à manger pour un régiment et que « dans nous trois », dit Kise, y en a un qui compte pour même pas la moitié d’un, dit-il en regardant Kuroko.

-          Kise kun !

-          Bah, je suppose qu’on profitera des restes avec Akiko, d’après Kuroko t’es un excellent chef.

Kagami rougit un peu en finissant de ranger ses affaires et en marmonnant deux trois bêtises pour masquer son embarras.

-          Tu es naïf Kise kun, si tu penses qu’il y aura des restes.

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois joueurs de basket se tournent vers l’écran qui diffuse l’émission réservée à la partie de sa sœur. Elle ne commencerait pas avant une bonne demi-heure et deux pros de go commentent le parcours de sa sœur.

Kise coupe volontairement le son et pose un plateau de go sur la petite table du salon avec deux bols de pierres. Il avait prévu de reproduire la partie de sa sœur sur son propre jeu pour mieux la suivre.

-          Je ne savais pas que tu t’intéressais au go Kagami.

-          Pour être honnête, je ne connais pas bien le jeu. Kuroko m’a expliqué les bases et l’importance de ce tournoi pour ta sœur. Elle se confronte à celui dont elle copie le style dans un des plus grands tournois qui existe. C’est un peu comme pour toi quand tu as affronté Aomine pour la première fois.

-          C’est flatteur mais non, c’est vraiment pas la même chose, dit Kise. Son adversaire, c’est un monstre.

-          Ouais, dit Kagami ironique, c’est vrai qu’Aomine est pas du tout impressionnant sur un terrain…

-          Ce n’est pas comparable, continue Kise calmement. C’est le seul joueur qu’Akiko ait jamais admiré dans toute l’histoire du go.

-          Définitivement différent, continue Kagami avec une ironie criante.

-          Tu ne comprends pas, continue Kise. Ce joueur, c’est…

Mais ses paroles restent en suspens lorsque les deux adversaires se présentent à l’écran. Kise remet le son et les deux pros se tournent vers l’écran.

-          Kise sensei, vous avez délibérément choisi de ne pas vous inscrire au Meijin féminin et votre décision a été vivement critiquée le jour où vous êtes entrée dans le tournoi. Vous ne vous êtes jamais exprimée face à vos détracteurs. Mais maintenant que vous êtes aux portes de la finale, avez-vous un message à leur faire passer ?

-          Pas vraiment, répond-elle. Beaucoup y ont vu une revendication voire une bravade. Mais il n’en est rien. Une des choses que j’aime le plus dans le go c’est avoir la possibilité de jouer contre les meilleurs et ce n’est pas dans le tournoi féminin que je les trouverai.

Kagami ouvre les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes :

-          Plus je la connais, et plus je trouve qu’elle te ressemble ta sœur. Y a pas à dire vous partagez la même humilité naturelle si confondante.

-          En quoi énoncer un fait est-il une preuve de vanité ? rétorque Kise énervé.

-          On se le demande, lâche Kagami.

Puis la caméra se tourne vers son adversaire que Kagami découvre pour la première fois. Un vieil homme droit comme un i qui observe la journaliste avec un air vaguement amusé.

-          Je suis flatté Kise sensei que la jeune génération regarde encore avec respect les anciens. J’espère que vous me ménagerez, je ne suis plus tout jeune…

Et Kagami saisit soudain ce que Kise voulait dire.

Oh que non, il n’avait pas compris tout à l’heure.

Derrière la façade, cet homme dégage une aura si froide et implacable qu’il sent soudain son souffle se couper.

-          Le style de Takemiya sensei se base sur le combat, énonce calmement Kuroko, c’est un tueur.

Kise détourne les yeux en murmurant presque pour lui-même.

-          Akiko m’a demandé de rester là parce qu’elle sait qu’elle n’a aucune chance contre lui et qu’elle voulait m’épargner d’assister à sa défaite en direct.

 

Lorsque les deux adversaires se font face, Kagami admire le calme d’Akiko face à son adversaire et voit le temps défiler lentement. Au bout de longues minutes, elle pose une première pierre au centre et Kise reproduit son geste sur son goban.

Kagami remarque que Kise et Kuroko hochent la tête avec le même air satisfait. Apparemment un bon coup mais vu ce que lui avait dit Kuroko sur le jeu, il se demande comment un seul coup, le premier qui plus est, pouvait être bon.

Et lorsque la réponse de son adversaire arrive, l’atmosphère change brutalement.

La main de Kise tremble tellement qu’il renonce à reproduire le coup et lorsqu’il se tourne vers Kuroko pour espérer une explication, il manque de sursauter quand il voit ses poings fermer et son regard rempli d’une rage froide tournée vers l’écran.

Comment une seule pierre dans un coin droit avait-elle pu provoquer ça…

Kise se lève nerveusement, s’approchant de l’écran comme si son regard enflammé de colère pouvait changer quelque chose à la situation.

Kuroko pose une main sur son bras pour tenter de le calmer mais Kagami voit qu’il a bien du mal à garder son calme lui-même.

A l’écran les deux pros qui commentent la partie ont eux aussi le souffle coupé.

-          L’enfoiré, souffle Kise qui a du mal à parler sans trembler.

Kagami n’en peut plus de ne pas comprendre et ose demander :

-          Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

Le regard que lui lance Kise le cloue littéralement sur place.

-          Il ne veut pas gagner, il veut l’humilier. De la pire des manières, dit-il et crois-moi, Kuroko comme moi, on est des experts dans le domaine.

Kagami se souvient sans peine de ce que Kuroko leur avait raconté la veille de la finale de la Winter Cup sur Akashi, Teiko et sur la fameuse génération miracle. Toutes ses parties où ils avaient brisés la volonté de leurs adversaires jusqu’à cette finale où Kuroko avait décidé de quitter l’équipe.

Oui, ils s’y connaissaient en humiliation.

-          Mais la partie ne fait que commencer, dit Kagami.

Mais déjà il sait en voyant à quel point le regard d’Akiko est devenu terne que la partie s’engage mal. Vraiment mal alors que les coups s’enchaînent et que le regard d’Akiko se perd un peu plus dans les ombres.

Kise s’est rassis mais sa main droite, celle qui prend une pierre à chaque coup dans les deux bols posés à côté du plateau tremble nerveusement alors qu’il ne décolle pas les yeux de l’écran. Kuroko n’est pas en meilleur état et il s’est rapproché presque instinctivement de Kise. Il n’ose pas le toucher mais lui apporte son soutien tacite du mieux qu’il peut.

Alors Kagami tente d’apporter son aide de la seule façon qu’il puisse imaginer et se dirige vers la cuisine.

Kise et Kuroko remarquent à peine qu’il quitte le salon mais il ne leur en veut pas. Une fois installé, il met toute son attention, toute son énergie dans ses plats. Que peut-il faire d’autre ?

Alors qu’il est tout à ses préparatifs, il entend la voix de Midorima provenir du salon. Curieux, il s’approche pour découvrir que non seulement Midorima mais Aomine avaient accompagnés la sœur de Kise pour sa partie. Une journaliste est en train d’interroger l’as de Shutoku sur la partie.

-          Comment définiriez-vous le go de Kise sensei ? demande la journaliste.

-          Ce n’est pas une question évidente, dit Midorima en remettant d’un geste nerveux ses lunettes sur son nez. Tous ceux qui ont jamais joué contre elle, amateur ou professionnel, savent qu’elle ne regarde jamais de haut son adversaire, elle aime autant le jeu que le défi à relever. Et en retour, on ne peut s’empêcher de vouloir mériter cette attention le plus longtemps possible. Elle force son adversaire à se dépasser. Mais aujourd’hui …, dit-il en laissant sa phrase en suspens alors qu’il se tourne vers l’écran en secouant la tête d’un geste de déni plein de souffrance.

La journaliste aligne quelques banalités sur l’âge d’Akiko, son inexpérience par rapport à son adversaire et d’autres évidences qui glissent sur Midorima et elle commence doucement à changer de sujet.

Ses intentions sont si évidentes que voir Midorima sourd à toutes ses tentatives pour en savoir plus sur son lien avec Akiko lui redonne un bref instant le sourire.

D’un regard en coin, il se rend compte qu’il n’est pas le seul. Kise et Kuroko s’en amusent aussi un moment. Kise se relève du canapé pour s’étirer un peu avant d’entrer dans la cuisine pour constater que Kagami avait déjà bien entamé les préparatifs du repas.

-          Hé, y a vraiment un truc entre Midorima et ta sœur ? demande-t-il presque autant pour changer de conversation que de tenter d’alléger l’atmosphère pesante.

Le regard en coin de Kise lui prouve que pendant quelques secondes, il avait définitivement oublié la partie.

-          Pour Midorima, même s’il ne le sait pas encore lui-même, ça paraît évident. Pour Akiko par contre, il n’y a que deux choses qu’elle aime dans la vie, le go et les défis à relever. Elle a déjà du mal à relâcher suffisamment sa garde avec vous alors que vous êtes les personnes les plus proches de l’idée qu’elle se fait d’avoir des amis. Alors…

-          Mais on est ses amis ! s’exclame Kagami en lui coupant la parole.

Kise lui retourne un petit sourire, presque timide. Mais c’est un vrai sourire.

-          Et on a hâte de rejouer au basket contre elle, dit Kuroko qui s’était joint à la conversation.

-          Akiko a demandé à Midorima de l’entraîner pour qu’elle s’améliore, dit Kise que l’idée amuse.

-          Va falloir qu’on se méfie alors, dit Kagami anticipant déjà la future partie.

-          Et qu’on réfléchisse à une _vraie_ stratégie, ajoute un brin moqueur Kuroko.

-          Pas besoin, dit Kise irradiant de la confiance qu’il avait toujours eu envers Kuroko. Avec toi dans mon équipe, je ne peux pas perdre.

-          Kise kun, proteste Kuroko en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mais Kagami se rend compte que Kuroko n’est pas si ennuyé qu’il ne le prétend par la réplique de Kise.

-          Les faits sont là, Kuroko, je n’ai encore jamais perdu une partie lorsque tu joues avec moi, dit Kise calmement, et je ne compte pas commencer maintenant.

-          Et le fait qu’Akashi, Aomine, Murasakibara _et_ Midorima faisaient aussi partis de notre équipe a sûrement dû aider un peu, répond-il avec ironie.

Des mots que Kise balaye d’un geste comme s’ils étaient presque hors propos.

Mais après avoir accordé encore quelques minutes à la cuisine, il retourne devant la partie de sa sœur. Et Kagami constate que la situation doit être pire encore pour Akiko en voyant le regard de Kise qui s’assombrit à chaque seconde et que sa main qui place les pierres sur le goban tremble un peu plus à chaque coup qu’il place.

Kuroko souffre autant de le voir ainsi que d’observer la partie progresser. Lorsqu’enfin la partie s’arrête pour la pause de midi, les plats de Kagami sont déjà prêts mais il sait que ni Kise ni Kuroko n’avaient vraiment faim. Il récupère trois bols dans la cuisine et sert trois portions du wok qu’il avait préparé et les amène à ses amis.

-          Merci Kagami kun, dit doucement Kuroko.

Kise se contente d’un hochement de tête avant de piocher distraitement dans son bol en regardant Akiko blanche comme un linge se lever et disparaître des caméras. Kuroko tente quelques bouchées avant de repousser sa part qui n’était déjà pas si énorme.

Mais Kagami lui-même doit bien avouer qu’il n’a pas faim. Une chose qui ne lui arrive pas si souvent. Lorsque le téléphone de Kise se met à vibrer. D’un geste habituel, il le sort de sa poche et son visage se décompose une seconde.

Kagami ne peut s’empêcher de jeter un œil et manque de sursauter quand il voit le nom d’Akiko s’étaler sur l’écran du portable de Kise.

Il passe sa main sur son visage en prenant une longue respiration en fermant les yeux avant de répondre.

-          Akiko !

Les cœurs de Kuroko et Kagami sombrent un peu plus alors qu’ils voient en une seconde Kise redevenir celui qu’il a toujours été, souriant et lumineux.

En moins d’un battement de cœur.

 

**_Quelques minutes plus tôt_ **

 

Akiko se lève, livide. Elle n’ose lever les yeux vers son adversaire. La simple idée de cette pause où elle allait devoir affronter les regards de Midorima et Aomine lui donne envie de vomir. L’humiliation qu’elle vient de subir pendant quatre longues heures lui donne envie de fuir, de creuser un trou et de s’y enterrer. Elle veut fermer les yeux et disparaître de ce cauchemar.

Toute sa vie, elle avait attendu cette confrontation. Et ce moment tant rêvé s’était transformé en une cruelle mascarade, filmée par trois caméras et retransmise en directe pour tous ceux qui aiment le go.

Une humiliation totale et terrifiante.

Elle met toute son énergie pour avancer sans trembler et se réfugie dans les toilettes du bâtiment. Elle s’enferme dans la pièce et tente de reprendre contenance en se passer de l’eau sur le visage. La jeune fille au regard hagard qu’elle surprend dans le reflet de la glace la fait presque reculer une seconde.

Elle sent les larmes monter et les repoussent avec l’énergie du désespoir.

D’un geste, elle sort son portable et compose le numéro de son frère. Elle doit lui parler.

-          Ryota.

-          Akiko !

-          Excuse-moi, j’avais vraiment besoin d’entendre ta voix, en murmurant.

-          T’es où là ?

-          Si je te le dis tu vas te moquer de moi.

-          Dis toujours.

-          Je me suis enfermée dans les toilettes de l’étage et je crois que je vais pas en sortir. Avec un peu de chance, ils vont m’oublier et je vais perdre au temps. Ce sera sûrement pas beaucoup plus horrible…

-          Idiote !

-          Franchement, je suis obligée d’utiliser toute mon énergie juste pour ne pas craquer devant _lui_. Je ne pourrais jamais affronter Aomine et Midorima dans cet état. J’y arriverai pas.

-          Et tu comptes faire quoi, passer tout ton temps recluse dans les toilettes en attendant que la pause se termine ! Ben c’est sûr là, tu vas vraiment rejoindre les annales du Meijin !

-          Te fous pas de moi. Comment je pourrais…

-          Arrête ça tout de suite Akiko. Aomine est sûrement la seule personne qui regarde ta partie sans la comprendre, y a même des chances qu’il se soit endormi devant l’écran quand il a compris combien de temps la partie allait durer et tu connais Midorima mieux que ça. Il est là pour toi et t’as besoin de lui.

Akiko prend une grande respiration et reste silencieuse pendant de longues secondes.

-          Ryota ?

-          Oui ?

-          Je pensais que te demander de ne pas venir faisait de moi la pire des égoïstes. Mais je sais maintenant que c’est faux. Je suis contente de t’avoir parlé. Mais je suis soulagée que tu ne sois pas là. Je sais mieux que personne ce que ça te coûte de me parler comme si tout allait bien.

-          Dis pas n’importe quoi Akiko.

-          Je dois y aller…

 

**_Appartement d’Akiko et Ryota Kise_ **

****

Kise repose son portable sans pouvoir réprimer ses tremblements.

Oui, Akiko avait eu raison. Parler quelques minutes comme si de rien était pour la réconforter l’avait épuisé et il ferme les yeux une seconde pour se reprendre.

-          T’es vraiment doué pour ça, constate Kagami.

Kise rouvre les yeux ne pouvant contenir sa réplique colérique :

-          _Pour quoi ?_

-          Pour jouer la comédie, continue-t-il encore sous le choc.

Les regards inquiets de Kagami et de Kuroko le rendent amer.

-          Qu’est-ce que tu crois, c’est mon travail de montrer à tous ce qu’on attend de moi, lâche-t-il.

-          Kise kun, dit doucement Kuroko en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Et encore une fois, Kagami est vraiment surpris de voir la magie opérer si simplement. Les traits de Kise s’adoucissent et sa main ne tremble plus.

Kuroko peut faire faire tout ce qu’il veut à Kise. Absolument tout.

Et pendant une seconde vertigineuse, Kagami se demande à quel point Kuroko en est conscient.

-          La notion de tact est totalement étrangère à Kagami kun, dit calmement Kuroko en tournant son regard limpide vers sa lumière dont toutes les pensées tournées vers un Kuroko diaboliquement manipulateur s’évanouissent dans la seconde. Bien sûr que tu as tout fait pour remonter le moral de ta sœur. On aurait tous fait la même chose.

Oui, pense Kagami. Mais pas aussi bien. Personne ne peut faire aussi bien, se dit-il en voyant à l’écran l’image d’Akiko qui s’installe entre Aomine et Midorima. Ils ont visiblement oublié la caméra et tentent de lui redonner le sourire en lui parlant doucement. Mais contrairement à Kise, il n’a pas besoin de les écouter pour voir qu’ils se forcent et souffrent de la situation.

Alors que Kise, s’il ne l’avait pas eu en face des yeux depuis le début, il n’aurait jamais deviné à quel point il est anéanti par la partie de sa sœur. 

-          Je suis désolé, marmonne Kagami.

-          Non, c’est moi, dit Kise en détournant la tête pour se tourner vers son bol comme pour s’excuser.

Kise a l’air des plus sincères. Exactement comme il y a cinq minutes. Kagami l’observe incrédule ne sachant trop ce qu’il devait croire ou non.

-          Kuroko avait raison, t’es un vrai chef, dit-il en plongeant ses baguettes dans son plat.

Et la partie reprend.

Kagami n’a pas besoin de comprendre le go pour savoir que, si la partie est déjà perdue, Akiko avait repris le dessus.

La tension qui émane de Kise et Kuroko se relâche doucement au fur et à mesure que les minutes passent et que les coups s’enchaînent. Akiko se bat. Enfin.

Et encore une fois, il se rend compte à quel point le frère et la sœur se ressemblent alors que les yeux d’Akiko s’enflamment devant la bataille qui s’annonce.

Les deux pros se mettent à commenter le début du combat entre les deux joueurs.

-          Les faiblesses du centre de Kise sensei sont trop grandes. Elle ne pourra pas tuer l’invasion de Takemiya sensei.

-          Vous avez raison. La partie est finie, elle devrait abandonner. Je suis soulagé de voir qu’elle se soit enfin réveillée. Mais il est trop tard, bien trop tard pour un tel sursaut. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi…

Kise ne les écoute plus :

-          Les idiots, ils ne comprennent rien, s’énervent-ils. Elle se bat pour mesurer la différence entre elle et son adversaire. Elle teste son attaque face au plus grand combattant du monde du go pour préparer ses futures parties.

Et soudain les deux pros écarquillent les yeux devant un des coups d’Akiko.

-          Elle est en train d’apprendre.

 

 

**_Maison des Midorima_ **

**_Quelques heures plus tard_ **

****

 

Kise attend.

Posé devant l’entrée de la maison des Midorima avec Kuroko et Kagami à ses côtés, il attend. Sa sœur accompagnée de ses deux anciens équipiers devraient bientôt arriver à la petite soirée organisée par les parents de Midorima. Il n’avait pas vraiment envie d’être là, mais Kuroko lui avait dit que Midorima y accompagnerait sa sœur et elle avait besoin de tout le soutien qu’elle pourrait trouver.

Enfin, pense-t-il en les voyant apparaître au bout de la rue.

Kise se retient d’accourir vers elle. Il n’a pas besoin de plus d’une seconde pour se rendre compte qu’Akiko aurait préféré être partout ailleurs sauf là. Midorima n’avait pas dû lui laisser le choix.

-          Akiko ?

Entourée par Aomine et Midorima, elle lève un regard vide vers lui. Elle est brisée et épuisée.

Ryota avance sans réfléchir et la prend dans ses bras. Il sent Akiko se tendre puis s’abandonner sous son étreinte.

-          Ryota, rentrons à la maison, murmure-t-elle.

Kise ne répond pas et libère sa sœur pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Il s’apprête à lui répondre lorsqu’il entend une voix l’interrompre.

-          Je croyais vous avoir mieux éduqués Ryota, Akiko. Depuis quand un Kise ne fait pas face à ses obligations.

Akiko et Ryota se retournent d’un même mouvement pour tomber nez à nez avec leurs propres parents. Leur mère qui leur ressemble tant avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux d’or, habillé avec une élégance sobre si travaillée tout en paraissant si naturelle et leur père qui leur fait signe d’avancer d’un hochement de tête.

Midorima reste en retrait avec la douloureuse impression de voir un marionnettiste manipuler dans l’ombre ses créations quand il voit Akiko et son frère se redresser instinctivement et avancer mécaniquement pour se présenter et remercier leurs hôtes.

Imayoshi avait l’air sûr de lui quand il avait exposé son plan.

Mais cette deuxième étape… Il la déteste autant qu’il se hait d’avoir dû devoir tromper les Kise pour les attirer dans ce qui ressemble de plus en plus à un piège.

 


	16. 16

**_Maison des Midorima_ **

****

 

Midorima observe la scène incrédule.

Pourtant Imayoshi qui se tient à bonne distance les avait prévenus. Mais le voir de ses yeux lui donne définitivement l’impression d’avoir basculé dans un rêve. Ou plutôt un cauchemar.

Le père des Kise est le plus parfait des invités.

Il a complimenté son père sur sa cuisine qui est digne des plus grands chefs, le harcelant gentiment pour qu’il lui donne au moins une de ses recettes.

Comme si il allait lui donner les recettes de grand-mère !

Il avait déjà essayé lui-même plus d’une fois sans succès.

Il avait flatté sa mère sur ses dons de médecins en parlant de sa dernière publication avec suffisamment de détails pour montrer que non seulement il l’avait lue mais il l’avait comprise. Il lui avait fait des remarques si pertinentes, apportant un nouvel éclairage à ses recherches cliniques, que sa mère avait été impressionnée.

Et impressionner sa mère, ce n’est pas quelque chose qu’il avait vu si souvent.

Lorsqu’il avait affronté sa fille, elle s’était excusée platement sur sa défaite face à son père. Il n’avait pas tenté de la réconforter aveuglément. Au contraire, il avait admis qu’il avait été déçu par le fait qu’elle n’avait pas surmonté la gifle que lui avait imposée son adversaire en refusant de jouer avec son style habituel. Ce style qu’elle copiait et qu’elle adorait. Mais il avait salué le fait qu’elle n’ait pas baissé les bras et ajouté qu’il l’avait senti grandir et progresser à chacun de ses coups pendant le combat.

Et qu’il avait hâte de voir sa prochaine partie.

Tout ça sans insister sur le fait qu’il n’avait pas été invité. Sans chercher à s’imposer, il avait mis Akiko dans une position impossible qu’Aomine avait interrompue d’une manière assez abrupte mais efficace.

Il ne l’aurait jamais admis à haute voix mais le manque de manière d’Aomine pouvait être parfois utile. Parce que lui n’aurait jamais osé changer ainsi de sujet.

Mais le père des Kise ne s’était pas laissé déstabiliser, bien au contraire. Il avait tourné les choses à son avantage en les remerciant _eux_ d’avoir soutenu leur fille pendant cette partie difficile.

Même Aomine n’avait pas su quoi répondre devant ses compliments qui avaient l’air si sincères.

Et là, il se mettait Takao dans la poche en réussissant à tirer des informations plus ou moins compromettantes sur son enfance en parlant à sa mère qui était non seulement charmée mais ravie d’étaler les anecdotes.

Il lève les yeux au ciel en voyant non seulement Aomine mais Imayoshi et Kagami se joindre à la conversation.

-          Les premières parties de Shintaro, c’étaient à l’hôpital, continue sa mère. On avait une petite équipe avec les internes et il aimait tellement le ballon qu’on l’amenait avec nous dès qu’on pouvait.

Shintaro tente bien de l’arrêter d’un regard mais sans succès.

-          Il était haut comme trois pommes mais il n’avait pas peur de se mesurer à plus grand que lui.

-          Et déjà, il n’aimait pas perdre, continue son père, et s’entraînait dès qu’il pouvait sur le terrain de street basket du bout de la rue, s’amuse son père. Mais je suis sûr que vous avez aussi des anecdotes intéressantes sur vos propres enfants.

La lueur aussi brève que terrible qui danse dans les yeux du père des Kise ne lui échappe pas.

-          Ryota a testé tellement de jeux différents avant de se lancer dans le basket que j’ai perdu le compte. Il ne joue que depuis peu et ce qui lui plait le plus dans ce jeu, c’est d’avoir un challenge à relever plus que le jeu en lui-même.

-          C’est tout de même un sacré exploit d’être arrivé à un tel niveau en si peu de temps, dit son père.

Le sourire silencieux de Monsieur Kise aurait pu passer pour celui d’un père fier si Midorima ne savait pas à quel point il était faux.

Tout est faux et depuis le début.

Le père des Kise joue un rôle depuis la première minute et ce n’est que maintenant qu’il pouvait vraiment s’en rendre compte.

-          Akiko joue au go depuis qu’elle a trois ans. Et dès la première minute, elle a non seulement aimé le jeu mais elle avait un don incroyable.

Alors qu’il parle des premières parties d’Akiko et pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, il est sincère. La différence entre les mensonges polis et cette histoire est si subtile qu’il ne l’aurait pas remarquée s’il n’avait pas su.

Elle lui saute aux yeux et devient insoutenable.

Et ce n’est que maintenant qu’il se rend compte qu’il avait complètement oublié la présence de Kise. Il met bien quelques minutes à le trouver dans le salon, perdu dans l’ombre, aussi intangible que Kuroko sur un terrain de basket.

Il écoute les anecdotes de son père. Et bien sûr, pour lui aussi la différence est plus grande de seconde en seconde.

Il envie de faire quelque chose pour empêcher Kise de sombrer un peu plus. Mais il est trop maladroit pour tenter quoi que ce soit et a bien du mal à retenir un soupir de soulagement quand il voit Kuroko s’approcher et réussir à lui arracher un triste sourire.

Akiko quant à elle est loin d’être remise de son humiliation. Mais lentement, elle reprend des couleurs alors qu’Aomine lui parle en passant sa main dans ses cheveux avec une familiarité qu’il lui envie soudain.

Et lorsqu’elle esquisse un sourire en réponse à une de ses bêtises, il se sent perdu dans un sentiment noir qu’il n’avait encore jamais ressenti.

-          Puis-je me permettre un conseil ? dit une voix glacée dans son dos.

Le sang de Midorima se fige lorsqu’il se retourne pour tomber nez à nez avec le père des Kise. Et pour la première fois, il le regarde réellement et se rend compte à quel point la ressemblance avec ses enfants lui saute aux yeux. Certes, ils avaient les yeux et les cheveux de leur mère, mais la stature et la taille, ils la tiennent définitivement de leur père.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Midorima se sent _petit._

Il n’a pas besoin de lever les yeux pour voir que personne dans son entourage immédiat. Comme un prédateur, l’homme qui le toise de ce regard froid avait choisi son moment.

-          Je connais mieux mes enfants que personne au monde, continue-t-il. La façade et ce qu’elle cache. Nous sommes semblables. Et croyez-moi, les sentiments que vous nourrissez envers ma fille ne vous serons jamais retournés.

-          Quels sentiments ? demande-t-il en haïssant le tremblement qu’il sent dans sa voix.

-          Vous voulez vraiment jouer à ce jeu ?

Mentir devant cet homme devient soudain inutile. Et soudain, une vérité à laquelle il s’était soustrait depuis trop longtemps le prend à la gorge.

Voir Akiko sourire ainsi à Aomine le remplit d’une amertume déchirante.

-          Est-ce que tout n’est qu’un jeu pour vous ?

-          La vie n’est qu’une scène où nous avons tous notre rôle à jouer. Mes enfants comme moi savons parfaitement quel rôle nous est réservé dans cette mascarade sans fin.

-          Quel est donc ce rôle qui vous est réservé ?

-          Celui de ceux qui savent distinguer les fils du destin se nouer. La vie a fait don à tous de ces choses inutiles comme l’amour, la haine, l’amitié pour faire oublier à l’Homme à quel point il est condamné à reproduire inlassablement les mêmes erreurs, dit-il en regardant Akiko qui sourit à nouveau des idioties d’Aomine. Une ignorance salutaire dont nous avons été privés.

-          Vous voulez dire que …

-          Vous avez très bien compris. Akiko ne retournera jamais vos sentiments, Akiko comme son frère, comme moi, nous sommes incapables de nous lier à qui que ce soit. Et croyez-moi, vous devriez trembler si un jour elle ne vous regarde plus que comme un partenaire pour ces parties que vous aimez tant. Car la nature a horreur du vide, elle a remplacée l’amitié par une passion pour le défi, la souffrance par la douleur et la colère et l’amour par la possession. Nous brisons tous ceux qui ont le malheur d’attirer notre regard.

-          Comme vous avez brisé votre propre fils ?

Un rictus froid et implacable étire les lèvres de Monsieur Kise.

-          Je n’ai fait que détruire l’illusion qu’il maintenait de plus en plus difficilement. Mais j’ai brisé la seule personne qui ait jamais attiré mon regard.

 Il jette un regard indéchiffrable envers sa femme qui écoute en silence ses propres parents.

-          Et si je n’en souffre pas de la même façon que vous, j’en ressens une douleur qui ne me quitte jamais et je refuse de voir mes enfants se détruire tous les deux de la même façon et de vivre avec cette douleur lancinante.

-          Alors vous voulez les séparer.

-          Il le faut avant que les choses ne deviennent irréversibles.

-          Vous vous trompez, dit Midorima tentant de reprendre son calme, vous dites que vos enfants sont comme vous, incapables de se lier à qui que ce soit. Mais le lien entre Kise et Kuroko est réel. Il l’a toujours été.

-          Je ne le nie pas. Mais le lien entre eux n’est pas celui que vous imaginez. Kuroko représente le dernier rempart et l’ultime but pour mon fils. C’est le dernier d’entre vous qu’il n’a pas encore parfaitement copié, c’est le seul lien qui le retient au basket. La seule chose qui lui a donnée l’illusion de pouvoir vivre comme tous les autres, d’avoir des amis, d’être accepté. C’est aussi son but. Ryota et Akiko sont comme moi, incapables de créer. Nous pouvons comprendre les règles qui régissent ce monde et nous y conformer de la meilleure des manières. Mais pour créer il faut ressentir les affres de ce qui fait l’âme de ceux qui sont aveugles aux fils du destin. De ceux qui ont la vanité de croire les combattre alors même qu’ils ne les voient pas.

Midorima se sent oppressé comme jamais par ce discours implacable et froid lorsque une voix le fait sursauter. Imayoshi passe un bras paresseux sur ses épaules en le forçant à se rapprocher de lui. C’était comme s’il cherchait à le soustraire à l’influence néfaste de cet homme.

-          Vous avez raison Mr Kise, il ne faudrait pas moins d’un miracle pour combattre un tel destin. Quelle chance que votre fils en ai rencontré pas moins de cinq sur sa route, dit-il avec son sourire habituel.

Monsieur Kise le toise d’un regard noir.

-          _Vous vous trompez lourdement, Monsieur._

Tous se retournent en sursautant.

Kise que Kuroko tient toujours par le bras le regarde avec de grands yeux perdus.

-          Kuroko…

Imayoshi avait prévu plusieurs scénarii. Mais aucun qui commence ainsi !

 L’ombre de Seirin ne tremble pas en affrontant le regard du père des Kise.

-          Vous êtes habiles dans vos paroles, un peu trop peut-être, Monsieur Kise, continue Kuroko. Vous avez jaugé chacune des personnes que vous avez croisées pour leur montrer ce qu’ils attendaient de vous. Mais vous avez un but et pour la première fois, vous avez vraiment peur qu’il vous échappe.

-          Quel serait donc ce but que le joueur de l’ombre me prête ? demande d’une voix glacée Monsieur Kise.

-          J’ai l’habitude d’observer les gens, de comprendre ce qui les motive, ce qu’ils attendent, leurs plus grandes peurs et leurs plus grands rêves. J’avoue que j’ai été surpris la première fois que je vous ai vu. Mais maintenant que je sais comment vous fonctionnez, non seulement j’ai facilement compris vos désillusions mais aussi ce que vous cherchez à accomplir. Vous n’êtes pas si différent de ceux que vous regardez de haut Monsieur Kise.

Imayoshi et Shintaro regardent avec effroi Kuroko dont la voix et le visage sont toujours aussi impassibles. Seuls ses poings crispés montrent à quel point la colère qui l’anime.

Imayoshi avait compris depuis toujours que Kuroko était celui qui avait manipulé dans l’ombre sa propre équipe pour les amener jusqu’à la victoire de la Winter Cup. Il avait observé les effets de ses manœuvres sur Aomine avec un certain soulagement.

Kuroko Tetsuya

_Le joueur de l’ombre._

Il n’a pas besoin de regarder autour de lui pour savoir que personne ne se rend compte du drame feutré qui se joue entre eux.

-          Vous vous sentez suffisamment menacé par Midorima kun pour utiliser un discours que lui seul peut accepter en mêlant destin, but et ces grands mots qui définissent l’Homme mais votre but n’en devient que plus transparent.

Midorima se sent tout d’un coup ridicule de n’avoir pas vu les fils grossiers que le père des Kise avait utilisés sur lui.

Monsieur Kise avait utilisé son inclinaison à croire en la Chance et ses aléas, sa confiance aveugle au fait que tous étaient voués à suivre du mieux possible la Voie que le destin avait choisi pour eux.

Alors qu’il l’avait vu faire avec tous ceux qu’il avait croisés, alors qu’Akiko elle-même l’avait averti de sa façon d’agir, il s’était laissé manœuvrer comme tous les autres.

-          Et vous vous êtes senti suffisamment en danger pour mêler quelques vérités à votre discours, continue Kuroko. Il faut bien avouer que la mise en scène d’Imayoshi senpai a révélé plus qu’il ne l’espérait.

Monsieur Kise scrute avec attention le visage d’apparence si calme du joueur fantôme, cherchant désespérément une faiblesse dans ce regard clair.

-          De quoi pourrais-je bien avoir peur devant Midorima kun ?

-          De perdre définitivement votre emprise sur vos enfants. Vous l’avez expliqué vous-même, dans votre esprit l’amour que vous pouvez avoir envers votre femme ou vos enfants est devenu un besoin de posséder. Et je n’ai pas besoin de croiser votre regard pour savoir que vos enfants sont les seuls êtres qui sont dignes d’être _à vous_ à vos yeux.

-          Mes enfants ne vivent même plus sous mon toit depuis bien longtemps, dit-il. Vous ne pouvez…

-          Non. J’ai mis longtemps à saisir pourquoi vous aviez laissé faire une telle chose, je l’avoue. Jusqu’à ce que je comprenne que pour une fois vous aviez fait une erreur, une terrible erreur et que vous aviez eu la patience d’attendre le bon moment pour tenter de la réparer.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, les yeux de Monsieur Kise s’assombrissent d’une colère froide. Et Imayoshi se dit que la lueur sombre qui danse dans ses yeux noirs lorsqu’il fixe Kuroko aurait fait reculer n’importe qui.

Mais pas Kuroko dont la colère commence à faire trembler les bras.

-          Vous pensiez que vos enfants sombreraient seuls, ne pouvant ni s’adapter, ni se conformer aux règles auxquelles vous ne les aviez jamais confronté. Vous étiez persuadé que rien ni personne ne pourrait étancher la soif de défi et de compétition que vous leur avez inculqué depuis leur plus jeune âge. Vous pensiez qu’ils finiraient par vous revenir, persuadés qu’ils étaient comme vous et que vous seul pourrait les accepter.

Le père des Kise étouffe un sursaut comme frappé par les mots froids de Kuroko.

-          Mais l’a fait justement remarquer Imayoshi senpai, il est tombé sur _nous_. La génération miracle. Tous nous étions différents, tous nous étions exceptionnels. Nous nous sommes acceptés puis nous nous sommes perdus.

Pour la première fois, Kuroko baisse les yeux une seconde avant de les relever avec la même intensité qu’il avait affronté chacun de ses anciens équipiers.

-          J’ai mis tout mon temps et toute mon énergie à ramener à la raison mes anciens équipiers. Alors je ne vais pas vous laisser tout gâcher aussi facilement maintenant que j’ai atteint mon but.

Il tourne sa tête vers Kise qui n’ose lever les yeux vers Kuroko et le prend pour le bras avec une autorité déconcertante.

-          Kuroko…

-          Une dernière chose Mr Kise, nous prenons toujours soin des _nôtres_.

Alors que Kuroko s’apprête à prendre congé avec Kise dans son sillage, il dévisage Midorima.

-          La prochaine fois que tu cherches de l’aide avec Aomine kun, j’espère que vous vous adresserez à la bonne personne. Je te laisse t’occuper d’Akiko.

Avant de sortir, Kuroko glisse à Midorima en jetant un œil vers Aomine.

-          Mais cela ne me dérange pas que vous me sous-estimiez encore.

 


	17. 17

_Maison des Midorima_

_Quelques minutes plus tôt_

 

Aomine voit Kise qui se met en retrait et se sent soulagé lorsqu’il constate que Kuroko le rejoint aussitôt. Puis il cherche sa sœur qui tente visiblement de mettre le plus de distance entre son père et elle, le visage encore plus pâle que d’ordinaire. Il sait qu’ils ne font que suivre le plan d’Imayoshi à la lettre mais à cet instant, il se hait de faire subir ça à Kise et sa sœur.

Il s’avance vers elle, prêt à lui faire oublier quelques instants cette partie qu’elle devait se rejouer en boucle dans ses pensées, la présence de son père, leur trahison et sûrement d’autres noirceurs qu’il ne peut même pas imaginer.

Mais à ce moment, il se demande bien de quoi il pourrait lui parler.

La réponse est tellement évidente qu’elle le fait presque sourire.

-          Bon gamine, faut qu’on parle de notre future partie. Parce qu’on a perdu contre ces idiots, dit-il en montrant Kise, Kagami et Kuroko. Et que si on ne gagne pas la revanche, ils vont nous rendre la vie impossible.

Akiko écarquille les yeux. Elle était en train de laisser son esprit dériver entre l’humiliation qu’elle venait de subir et le spectacle auquel se prêtait son père dès qu’il avait un public.

Ecœurée, elle s’était mise à l’écart et Aomine l’avait rejointe.

Pour parler de leur prochaine partie de basket…

En arrivant devant la maison des Midorima, elle pensait qu’elle était en train de vivre l’un des pires jours de sa vie. Elle pensait que rien ne pouvait faire sombrer un peu plus cette journée jusqu’à ce qu’elle entende la voix de son père.

Cela doit faire partie du plan d’Imayoshi. Mais à cet instant, elle hait Aomine et Midorima de leur faire subir _ça._

Voir son père faire son numéro pour impressionner des étrangers l’avait toujours rendue nauséeuse.

Elle voulait s’approcher de son frère pour l’aider à supporter ce spectacle qu’ils ne connaissaient que trop. Mais elle a déjà bien du mal à se composer une figure neutre et lorsqu’elle voit Kuroko s’approcher de Ryota, elle sait qu’il est le seul à pouvoir soulager ne serait-ce qu’un peu la souffrance de son frère.

Et à ce moment même, elle se rend compte que c’est exactement ce qu’essaye de faire Aomine en lui parlant basket.

Et même si c’est un peu maladroit, elle apprécie l’effort et tente un sourire. Il lui permet de ne pas penser à cette longue humiliation qu’elle avait subie pendant sa partie pendant au moins une seconde.

La déception, la souffrance l’avaient clouées littéralement sur place. Comment allait-elle pouvoir faire face à ses propres élèves après ça ?

Une pression monstrueuse lui tombe sur les épaules sans crier gare. Le proviseur de Kaijo qui l’avait si bien accueilli, la première impression qu’elle avait faite, l’espoir qu’elle avait suscité en arrivant en finale… Tout cela s’était écroulé en une partie.

Comment allait-elle pouvoir retourner dans _son_ club coréen où seul son niveau comptait.

Comment allait-elle pouvoir faire face à nouveau à sa prochaine partie ?

Le souffle coupé, luttant pour contenir les larmes qui montent, elle n’écoute plus Aomine et baisse la tête.

-          Kise ?

-          Je suis désolée.

_Je suis à deux doigts de craquer. Je n’ai qu’une envie, fuir dans un coin sombre et pleurer toute ma frustration jusqu’à ce que la fatigue l’emporte sur ma raison. Je…_

-          Ce n’est peut-être pas comparable mais quand j’ai perdu contre Kuroko et Kagami, je me suis senti tellement amer que j’en ai pas dormi de la nuit. Je me suis passé en boucle chaque seconde du match encore et encore.

Akiko relève la tête, surprise par le ton d’Aomine.

-          Je n’avais pas perdu un match en plus de trois ans. Et non seulement, je n’avais pas perdu un match mais j’avais écrasé tous les adversaires qui avaient osés se tenir devant moi. Même Seirin.

Le rictus qui se dessine sur son visage est celui d’un prédateur qui s’apprête à foncer sur sa proie. Animal et implacable.

-          Je les avais écrasés. Je n’avais même pas besoin de mes équipiers pour ça. Mais malgré tout, malgré l’écart des points qui ne cessaient de grandir, ils se sont battus jusqu’au bout. Et pendant la Winter Cup, au premier tour, on retombe sur Seirin. J’aimerai dire que je ne les ai pas pris de haut parce que Tetsu était mon ancienne ombre, parce que Kagami n’est pas un si mauvais joueur et que Seirin est une véritable équipe. Mais c’est faux. J’ai cru que ce serait une partie facile. Une formalité avant le prochain tour.

Aomine détourne une seconde le regard, les poings crispés.

-          Je crois que tu imagines très bien à quel point je suis tombé de haut.

-          J’en ai une petite idée, dit-elle d’une voix blanche.

-          Et je vais devoir attendre l’année prochaine avant d’avoir la chance de rejouer contre eux. Et encore, si le tirage au sort nous est favorable. Si aucun de nous ne perd avant. Parce que si je tombe sur ton frère, sur Midorima, Akashi ou Murasakibara avant, qui sait ? J’ai perdu toutes mes certitudes. Et avant même que je m’en rende compte, je me suis remis à aimer le basket.

Le regard d’Aomine s’illumine littéralement et elle ne l’avait pas vu sourire ainsi depuis longtemps. Si longtemps.

-          Je me suis même remis à l’entraînement.

Akiko ne peut s’empêcher de sourire devant le regard incrédule d’Aomine qui se surprend lui-même.

-          Mais toi, tu as la chance d’avoir encore au moins trois parties contre ce joueur qui se dresse sur ton chemin. Tu vas pouvoir mettre tout ton talent dans ces futures parties, te battre de toutes tes forces et l’obliger à te prendre au sérieux. C’est de loin ton plus grand défi.

Le souffle court, Aomine plonge son regard dans celui d’Akiko.

-          Et crois-moi, avoir quelqu’un qui nous talonne, qui nous oblige à regarder toujours en avant, quelqu’un que l’on domine d’une avance si courte que l’on ne peut jamais se permettre de jeter un seul coup d’œil en arrière, cela force à se dépasser encore et encore pour continuer à mériter cette attention.

Akiko sait qu’Aomine parle de son frère et de leur compétition incessante, de tous ses un contre un que Ryota finissait toujours par perdre. Et à cet instant, elle regrette que son frère ne soit pas là pour écouter le respect qui transparait dans les mots d’Aomine.

-          Force-le à jouer à son meilleur et crois-moi, c’est lui qui finira par venir te chercher.

Souriant en se rappelant que c’était Aomine qui l’avait suivi à Kaijo pour rencontrer son frère et lui demander quelque un contre un, elle est à deux doigts de tomber à la renverse en voyant Kuroko sortir, le regard noir de colère, tenant son frère par le bras.

Akiko pâlit en voyant son père commencer à perdre contenance.

Jamais encore, elle ne l’avait vu perdre son masque face à des inconnus. Les Dieux soient loués, Kuroko avait entraîné son frère avec lui; elle n’aurait pas supporté qu’il soit encore la cible d’un de ses excès de colère.

Et quand il s’avance vers elle, Akiko retient difficilement ses tremblements lorsque la mère de Midorima s’interpose entre eux.

-          Kise chan, dit-elle en prenant ses mains dans les siennes comme pour en cacher ses tremblements, votre journée a dû être particulièrement longue et nous n’avons que trop abuser de votre présence. Je vais vous ramener chez vous, dit-elle en la prenant d’autorité par le bras.

Elle se tourne vers son fils et lance d’une voix sans appel et beaucoup moins douce.

-          Shintaro, tu nous accompagnes.

Sans vraiment comprendre ce qu’il se passe, Akiko passe des mains de Madame Midorima à Shintaro avant de se retrouver à l’arrière d’une berline noire. Au volant, la mère de Midorima conduit sans un mot à travers la ville, son fils à ses côtés et Akiko se laisse doucement happer le ronronnement du moteur et les lumières de la ville endormie, trop fatiguée et choquée pour essayer de démêler toutes les implications de cette longue journée.

-          Kise chan, dit doucement la mère de Midorima, nous ferons à nouveau une petite fête pour votre deuxième partie.

-          _Oh_ , dit Akiko, en train de chercher des raisons valables de décliner une nouvelle soirée de ce genre.

-          Et la prochaine fois, continue-t-elle, nous n’inviterons pas vos parents.

Shintaro écarquille les yeux en fixant sa mère. Elle ne dira pas un mot de plus. C’était largement suffisant pour exprimer son ressentiment envers les parents des Kise.

Et dire qu’il avait cru qu’elle aussi c’était fait avoir par le jeu de cet homme.

Un simple regard en arrière lui montre qu’Akiko est trop surprise pour répondre quoi que ce soit.

Une fois devant l’immeuble des Kise, Madame Midorima raccompagne Akiko jusqu’au pas de sa porte et constate d’un seul regard que son appartement est vide.

-          Kise chan, dit-elle, je ne peux pas vous laisser seule avant que votre frère ne soit rentré.

-          Je vous en prie, dit Akiko, je vous suis déjà reconnaissante de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Je …

-          Je sais que faire confiance à un adulte doit vous être difficile, la coupe-t-elle, alors c’est Shintaro qui restera avec vous jusqu’à ce que votre frère rentre.

Elle tourne les talons en laissant les tentatives de protestations lettres mortes avant d’ajouter :

-          J’espère sincèrement que vous viendrez la prochaine fois, dit-elle à Akiko. Shintaro, tu m’appelles quand il rentre et je viendrais te chercher quelle que soit l’heure.

Midorima est trop abasourdi pour réagir. Encore mortifié par le comportement de sa mère, il baisse la tête et ne sait que faire si ce n’est s’excuser.

-          Akiko, je suis désolé.

-          C’est la première fois, murmure-t-elle presque pour elle-même.

Surpris par le ton qu’il ne reconnait pas, il ose relever la tête et observe le petit sourire à la fois triste et incrédule d’Akiko.

-          La première fois ? demande-t-il

-          La première fois que quelqu’un voit derrière le masque. La première fois que quelqu’un ne se laisse pas abuser par mon père.

Akiko se mord les lèvres comme pour s’empêcher d’en dire plus en baissant les yeux.

-          J’ai besoin de prendre une douche, de me changer et de dormir, dit-elle. Je doute que Ryota ne rentre cette nuit, tu peux prendre quelques affaires dans sa chambre et son lit si tu dois vraiment rester.

Sa voix devient de plus en plus faible et c’est presque en courant qu’elle se réfugie dans la salle de bain, laissant Midorima seul dans le salon.

Et à cet instant, il se sent affreusement déplacé.

Alors qu’il entend la porte de la salle de bain se refermer et l’eau commencer à couler, il s’avance dans le couloir. Il venait d’identifier la salle de bain, les deux autres pièces devaient être les chambres d’Akiko et Ryota.

Une chance sur deux, pense-t-il en ouvrant la première.

En un seul regard, il sait qu’il s’est trompé.

Un lit sur le côté, des étagères pleines de livres, un bureau le long du mur avec un livre ouvert, des feuilles volantes remplies d’une écriture fine qu’il reconnait sans peine et un classeur ouvert plein de parties de go annotées.

Il n’a pas besoin de se pencher pour savoir que nombre des livres qui s’alignent sur les étagères sont des livres de go. Il devrait refermer la porte mais ne peut s’empêcher de jeter un œil sur le bureau.

Toutes les parties de go sont celles de Takemiya sensei. Répertoriées, analysées, annotées avec soin, chaque coup important, chaque tournant du jeu est noté avec précision.

Des dizaines et des dizaines de parties s’étalent sous ses yeux.

Un travail de titan.

Et une obsession vertigineuse.

Lorsqu’il referme le classeur, il voit une simple feuille volante qui n’a rien à voir avec le go.

_Trouver le courage de demander de l’aide à Midorima_

Puis la liste des toutes les équipes qu’ils avaient affronté au collège avec une stratégie basée sur une collaboration entre Aomine et lui annotée par une appréciation de leur faisabilité avec elle dans l’équipe.

_Seiho : oui_

_Akane : oui_

_Hosei : avec un peu d’entraînement_

_Bunka : Avec beaucoup d’entraînement, vraiment beaucoup !_

_Kagawa : Même avec 20 cm de plus… impossible !_

_Keio : A moins d’apprendre à voler, je vois pas comment ce serait possible…_

_Aoyama : Sérieusement ?!_

Et à la suite, une autre écriture qu’il reconnait aussi sans peine.

_Pas la peine de faire des plans sur la comète sœurette, avec Kuroko dans mon équipe je ne peux pas perdre._

_Et moi, j’ai Aomine et Midorima dans mon équipe. On a perdu la première partie uniquement parce que j’étais un gros handicap pour eux. Attends que je m’entraîne un peu. Et arrête de nous espionner !_

_T’as qu’à pas laisser traîner ton papier sur la table du salon !_

_C’était pas sur la table du salon et tu le sais très bien…_

_Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, t’es pas douée pour cacher un bout de papier. Ravi que t’ai eu le courage de demander à Midorima de t’entraîner_ _J_

_Idiot !_

La conversation s’arrête là et Midorima rougit un peu en imaginant qu’Akiko ait eu besoin de rassembler son courage pour lui demander quoi que ce soit. Lui aussi avait dû puiser dans sa détermination pour lui dire qu’il avait envie de l’accompagner à sa partie.

Il replace le papier à sa place d’une main nerveuse et sort un peu honteux d’avoir lu tout ça.

Une fois dans le couloir, il remarque que l’eau a cessée de couler depuis longtemps dans la salle de bain. Mais Akiko n’est toujours pas sortie.

Soudain inquiet, il ose frapper à la porte.

-          Kise ?

Aucune réponse.

Mais il entend du bruit qui prouve qu’elle l’a entendu.

-          Kise ? insiste-t-il. Tout va bien ?

Bien sûr que non, ça n’allait pas bien ! Mais à ce moment, il se demande bien ce qu’il pourrait dire d’autre.

Toujours aucune réponse mais les bruits sourds qu’il entend à travers la porte lui prouve qu’elle est bien là, derrière la porte.

-          Kise chan, je vais rentrer, dit-il. Je…

-          Non…

Ce n’est pas la réponse qu’il attendait mais c’est au moins une réponse, même si ce n’est à peine plus qu’un murmure.

-          Akiko? Il faut que tu sortes…

 _Parce que là, je suis vraiment inquiet_ …

Toujours aucune réponse et Midorima pousse lentement la porte se préparant mentalement à recevoir les foudres d’Akiko. Mais il ne s’attendait pas à la voir recroquevillée sur le sol, adossée contre le mur, le visage entre ses mains, les jambes repliées sur elle-même, secouée de sanglots silencieux.

Son cœur rate un battement et il s’agenouille à son tour et le plus délicatement possible la prend dans ses bras.

Choquée, Akiko se raidit complètement et Midorima passe une main dans ses cheveux pour lui maintenir la tête sur son épaule et une autre dans son dos.

Il a horreur de la voir ainsi.

Il ne supporte pas de sentir les larmes silencieuses baigner ses épaules.

Il aurait tout donné pour qu’Akiko cesse ses pleurs et le regarde avec ce petit sourire insolent qu’elle avait lors de leurs parties, ce regard flamboyant qui le poussait toujours à se dépasser.

Une vérité s’impose à lui avec une force qui le cloue sur place. Même entre ses bras, il n’aime pas voir Akiko faible et fragile. Mais il n’allait pas pour autant détourner le regard bien au contraire. Il ferait tout pour lui redonner sa force et l’envie de relever la tête.

Il ne veut pas la protéger. Non, il veut lui donner la force d’affronter elle-même tout ce qui pouvait se dresser contre elle, que ce soit son adversaire au go ou son propre père.

Et il se sent prêt à tout faire pour y arriver.

Il la force doucement à se lever et constate avec soulagement qu’elle s’était déjà changée pour la nuit. Il aurait eu du mal à lui demander de se déshabiller sans paraître un complet idiot.

Et il se rend compte en rougissant que cela ne couvrait pas grand-chose. Grande, fine avec des courbes gracieuses, des jambes immenses et une peau douce et blanche, elle aurait pu comme son frère faire les couvertures des magazines.

Mais il ne se laisse pas le temps d’être embarrassé trop longtemps. Il n’est pas doué pour dire les mots qu’il faut alors il essaye de faire passer son soutient par des gestes aussi réconfortants que possible. Et lentement, les sanglots commencent enfin à se tarir.

Il la conduit jusqu’à sa chambre et l’installe du mieux qu’il peut sur son lit.

-          Il faut que tu te reposes, dit-il en la bordant comme il l’aurait fait pour un enfant malade, avec douceur et fermeté.

Il se lève et s’apprête à sortir lorsqu’elle le retient par le bras.

-          Je suis désolée, murmure-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

-          Pourquoi ? demande sincèrement Shintaro en s’accroupissant près de son lit pour capter son regard.

-          Je n’ai jamais pleuré devant personne, dit-elle d’une voix blanche. Ni mon père, ni ma mère, ni mon frère… Je ne voulais pas… Tu n’auras pas dû…

-          Tu n’as pas besoin de te cacher devant moi, dit Midorima qui est plus que soulagé de voir qu’elle ne détourne pas la tête.

-          Je suis désolée de t’imposer un spectacle aussi pathétique.

-          Pathétique ? Après tout ce que tu as traversé dans ta journée, c’est étonnant que tu n’aies pas craqué bien avant. A ta place, je crois que je n’aurais même pas réussi à me confronter à ton adversaire après le premier coup. J’aurai jamais eu la force de le relever la tête comme tu l’as fait. Tu t’es battue avec une telle énergie…

-          L’énergie du désespoir, dit-elle amèrement.

-          C’était impressionnant à voir, dit Midorima. Et rappelle-toi de ce qu’ _il_ t’a dit.

-          Qu’il voulait me donner une leçon.

-          Non, avant.

-          Qu’il avait vu mes parties à Kaijo ?

-          Oui, tes parties, des simultanées, contre des lycéens. Il a dû se donner bien du mal pour les trouver, dit-il pour montrer que l’intérêt qu’elle avait eu pour Takemiya n’était pas complètement à sens unique.

Akiko se tait un instant en réalisant lentement les implications de ce que Midorima lui avait dit. Et elle commence à se relever et s’extirper des couvertures pour se redresser.

-          Je me sens un peu ridicule de te parler ainsi. Et j’ai eu mon lot de « ridicule » pour aujourd’hui.

Mais Shintaro l’en empêche doucement en la forçant à se recoucher.

-          Ta journée a été longue, tu dois te reposer.

Akiko le regarde un brin contrariée.

-          La tienne aussi.

Machinalement, elle joue avec l’anneau solaire qu’elle porte encore autour du cou.

-          Il n’a pas été particulièrement utile aujourd’hui, s’excuse Midorima.

Akiko délaisse son anneau pour prendre la main de Shintaro dans la sienne qui étouffe un mouvement de recul devant son regard qui s’embrase.

-          Il lui reste encore quelques minutes pour se rattraper, dit-elle en relevant la tête vers lui avec un petit sourire qui rend Shintaro nerveux.

Le cœur de Midorima fait un bond dans sa poitrine quand Akiko écarte les couvertures, se redresse, lui agrippe le bras et l’entraîne à ses côtés.

Elle garde sa main sur son bras et Midorima s’allonge à ses côtés en priant pour qu’Akiko ne remarque pas à quel point son cœur est à deux doigts d’exploser alors qu’elle pose sa tête contre lui. Lentement, il glisse son bras dans le dos d’Akiko pour lui permettre de se reposer contre son torse pendant qu’il passe sa main dans ses cheveux qu’il caresse avec douceur. Et non seulement Akiko ne proteste pas mais elle se presse un peu plus contre lui en murmurant :

-          J’ai l’impression que je peux tout affronter quand tu es à mes côtés.

Shintaro sourit en voyant Akiko qui se rapproche encore un peu plus de lui pour sombrer rapidement dans un sommeil paisible.

-          Je serai toujours là pour toi, lui promet-il en faisant courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds.

 

 


	18. 18

**_Maison des Kuroko_ **

 

Kuroko installe Kise sur son propre lit. Ses parents rentreraient tard et il a du temps pour lui remettre un peu les idées en place.

Il est en état de choc.

Et c’est pour le moins compréhensible.

-          Kise kun ? dit-il de sa voix la plus douce.

Sa respiration s’accélère un peu alors qu’il lève un regard hagard vers lui et le cœur de Kuroko se serre un peu plus.

Au coup de fil d’Aomine, il avait compris qu’il avait commencé à mettre quelque chose en place. Et lorsqu’il avait vu Aomine et Midorima à la partie d’Akiko, les pièces du puzzle avaient commencées à se mettre en place.

Le plan d’Imayoshi l’avait bien aidé.

Le lien naissant entre Midorima et Akiko que la caméra avait laissé deviner avait forcé le père des Kise à agir.

Ce grand malade voulait _posséder_ ses enfants.

Pas seulement Akiko. Ryota aussi.

Et les séparer était la première étape dans son plan.

Il devait leur faire croire qu’ils étaient semblables à lui, qu’ils finiraient par se détruire lorsque l’intérêt de Ryota pour le basket se serait évanoui. Parce qu’il les avait tous copié parfaitement sauf lui et qu’il en était proche, vraiment proche.

Est-ce que le seul intérêt pour le basket de Ryota est uniquement tourné vers la maîtrise de ses copies ? Il ne peut se résoudre à y croire. Mais si c’était vrai, il se sent prêt à inventer tellement de nouvelles techniques que jamais au grand jamais Kise ne pourrait dire qu’il l’avait complètement copié.

-          Kise kun ? dit-il en s’approchant doucement du grand blond qui ne réagit toujours pas à sa présence.

Il avait toujours su.

Dès les premiers jours, il avait compris que les grands sourires et le comportement exubérant cachaient le vrai Kise. Celui qui regardait avec envie son amitié avec Aomine, celui qui avait désespérément envie d’être apprécié, de faire partie de l’équipe.

D’être accepté.

Et avec le temps, la façade avait commencé à devenir plus qu’une illusion mais un but.

Il avait envie de devenir ce joueur joyeux, insouciant au sourire facile.

Il y avait mis toute son énergie, toute sa volonté. Et lorsqu’ils s’étaient tous mis à changer, Kuroko sait qu’il était devenu trop tourné vers ses propres tourments pour se rendre compte que le monde si fragile que Kise s’était construit s’était détruit, ne laissant que l’amertume d’un espoir brisé.

Il était aussi coupable qu’Aomine dans cette histoire.

Il avait fait à Kise exactement la même chose qu’Aomine lui avait faite à lui.

Tremblant sous l’assaut d’une culpabilité noire, il se rapproche un peu plus de Kise et cette fois, c’est lui qui l’entoure de ses bras, le pressant contre son torse fébrilement.

-          Kise kun.

Il ne réagit pas tout de suite avant de répondre à son étreinte avec un tel désespoir qu’il lui coupe le souffle en s’agrippant à lui comme s’il avait peur qu’il s’évanouisse dans les airs.

-          Pardon, Kise kun.

Kuroko sent les spasmes des sanglots silencieux secouer le corps de Kise et il passe doucement sa main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de le calmer.

-          J’ai toujours su, Kise kun. Et je suis tellement désolé.

Au bout de longues minutes, les sanglots silencieux finissent par s’éteindre lentement. Kise ne desserre pas pour autant ses bras et Kuroko comprend que c’est la honte qui l’empêche de se détacher de lui et d’affronter son regard.

Et à cet instant, il est loin d’imaginer que cette honte, il la partage.

-          Je savais Kise kun et je n’ai rien fait.

Lentement, Kise détache ses bras de Kuroko pour lui faire face, passant vite une main sur ses yeux rougis pour en balayer les larmes qui perlent sur ses joues.

-          Comment ça _tu savais_  ?

-          Que tu te cachais derrière un masque et que tu cherchais désespérément à devenir celui que tu nous montrais. Et je te l’ai déjà dit, je crois que nous sommes tous quelque part entre ce qu’il y a ici, dit-il en posant sa main sur son cœur, et ce que nous choisissons de montrer.

Kise regarde incrédule Kuroko.

-          Quand les choses ont commencées à changer à Teiko, j’étais déjà trop perdu pour me rendre compte à quel point ce monde si fragile que tu t’étais construit s’était effondré. Et quand j’ai commencé à prendre conscience de ce que je t’avais fait…

-          Comme si tu m’avais fait quoi que ce soit Kuroko.

-          Je savais, Kise kun. Et j’étais trop aveuglé par ma propre douleur pour faire quoi que ce soit. J’étais…

-          Arrête. Tu savais et tu m’acceptais. C’est plus que j’étais en droit d’attendre.

Kuroko ne peut s’empêcher de le prendre à nouveau dans ses bras avec un grand sourire en pensant que pour une fois, la situation était inversée.

-          Idiot !

J’étais prêt à tout pour retrouver _mon_ rival.

 

Kuroko avait depuis longtemps relâché son étreinte mais Kise ne semblait pas vouloir le voir partir lorsqu’il entend le bruit de la porte qui s’ouvre. Ses parents sont enfin rentrés. Kuroko repousse lentement Kise qui continue à baisser les yeux.

-          Kise kun, ne bouge pas.

Kise hoche la tête pour montrer qu’il a compris tout en restant sur son lit. Kuroko se dépêche d’aller accueillir ses parents et Kise n’entend que quelques mots de l’échange entre Kuroko et ses parents.

_Kise kun_

_Problèmes_

_chambre d’amis…_

Le corps de Kise se fige. La présence de Kuroko est la seule chose qui lui permet d’apaiser ne serait-ce qu’une seconde la souffrance lancinante qui lui déchire le cœur.

Lentement, comme pour ne pas l’effrayer, la porte s’ouvre et Kuroko voit Kise baisser les yeux. Il fait quelques pas et s’accroupit devant Kise pour capter son regard tourné vers le sol et le forcer lentement à relever la tête.

-          Kise kun, je vais mettre un futon à côté de mon lit et dormir juste à côté.

Kise affiche enfin un petit sourire soulagé et Kuroko n’est presque pas surpris de voir Kise l’entourer à nouveau de ses bras mais sursaute lorsqu’il l’entraîne doucement mais sûrement sur son propre lit.

-          Kise kun ?

Sans un mot, Kise se place dans son dos, l’entourant de ses bras, cale sa tête juste au-dessus de la sienne et ne met pas si longtemps à s’endormir.

Kuroko soupire en ayant la désagréable impression d’avoir pris la place d’un ours en peluche dans la tête de son rival et tente de se dégager un peu. Une tentative que Kise balaye d’un geste en raffermissant encore un peu plus son emprise sur lui.

Soudain une évidence aussi grande que gênante coupe le souffle de Kuroko.

Kise avait été élevé avec l’idée que la possession et l’amour étaient la même chose. Les conséquences du jour où il avait affirmé à tous qu’il considérait Kise comme _son_ rival n’étaient peut-être pas celles qu’il aurait cru obtenir.

Et alors que Kise endormi continue à le serrer contre lui, il se dit qu’il allait devoir sérieusement rétablir un semblant d’ordre dans la tête encombrée de son rival.

Et lorsqu’il commence à s’endormir, son esprit dérive dans les brumes cotonneuses qui précèdent le sommeil, il se pelotonne dans la chaleur de Kise et sent un sourire idiot fleurir sur ses lèvres.

Et il s’endort avec cette question dans la tête.

Qui allait mettre un peu d’ordre dans sa tête _à lui_?

 

**_Le  matin suivant_ **

**_Un peu trop tôt…_ **

 

Dans la cuisine des Kuroko, Kise a bien du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Le réveil avait été difficile et Kuroko était encore entre ses bras quand il avait ouvert les yeux.

Il en avait ressenti une plénitude déroutante.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait dormi sans sombrer dans un de ses cauchemars récurrents, sans se perdre dans une de ces nuits sans repos qu’il abhorrait.

La présence de Kuroko avait fait fuir ses ténèbres quotidiennes et il est en train de peser les pour et les contre sur le ridicule qu’il aurait à affronter s’il lui demandait de passer les prochaines nuits avec lui juste pour pouvoir continuer à dormir aussi sereinement.

Parce ce que Kuroko est son ami, son rival, son dernier lien avec le basket, son unique rempart contre la folie qui le guette à chaque seconde qu’il passe à penser à son père.

_Parce que Kuroko est à lui._

Le cœur de Kise s’accélère aussi brusquement lorsqu’il réalise à quel point il sentait possessif envers Kuroko. Il l’avait toujours été mais jamais à ce point.

Et il sursaute en voyant un thé fumant apparaître devant ses yeux comme par magie. Reconnaissant, il le prend d’une main pensant qu’il était affamé car il n’avait presque rien mangé hier et cette fois ce sont des toasts appétissants qui arrivent devant ses yeux.

Il relève la tête et son cœur manque de s’arrêter lorsqu’il tombe sur le sourire confondant d’une femme qui ressemble tant à Kuroko qu’il ne faut que peu de temps malgré son esprit embrumé pour comprendre qu’il s’agit de la mère de Kuroko.

Il se souvient soudain que Kuroko avait un jour dit qu’il tenait son don de sa mère.

Et il se rend compte que c’était bien sûr sa mère qui avait devancé ses attentes en présentant devant lui une tasse de thé et des toasts.

-          Mangez Kise kun.

-          Merci Kuroko san.

Il ne la remercie pas pour le petit déjeuner mais tant de choses. D’avoir élevé un fils incroyable qui avait su lire en lui et qui l’avait quand même accepté, qui l’avait défendu contre son propre père et qui l’avait pris sous son aile quand il en avait eu le plus besoin.

Au sourire fier et discret qui illumine le visage de la mère de Kuroko, il sait qu’il n’a pas hérité que de son don pour devenir invisible. Elle lit en lui aussi facilement que son fils.

-          Cela prendra sûrement du temps…

Elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux avec la tendresse que seule une mère pouvait mettre dans ce simple geste et Kise se sent à la fois complètement perdu et apaisé par ce simple contact chaleureux.

-          … mais tout ira de mieux en mieux.

 

Ce n’est qu’après le départ des parents de Kuroko que Kise se rend compte de l’heure. Parce qu’il voulait appeler sa sœur mais qu’il était encore beaucoup trop tôt pour le faire.

**6h23**

Encore assis à la table de la cuisine, Kuroko à sa droite, il se retourne vers lui pour lui demander :

-          Kuroko ? Pourquoi on s’est levé aussi tôt ?

-          Désolé Kise kun. Mes parents partent très tôt le matin et finissent souvent tard. C’est la seule façon pour moi de passer un peu de temps avec eux. A vrai dire, je ne comptais pas te réveiller.

Les yeux de Kise s’agrandissent quand il comprend ce que Kuroko essaye de lui dire. Il n’avait libéré Kuroko de son étreinte que contraint et forcé.

-          Mais c’est une bonne chose, continue Kuroko qu’on ait du temps, il faut qu’on parle.

 _De quoi_  ? se demande avec une certaine appréhension Kise.

De sa dernière preuve de possessivité excessive envers Kuroko qui avait dû le mettre terriblement mal à l’aise. Son plan initial de peser les pour et contre pour lui demander de renouveler l’expérience vient de prendre un sacré coup dans l’aile…

De tout ce que Kuroko pensait lui avoir fait ?

Mon Dieu, il s’était laissé faire parce qu’il se sent encore coupable…

-          Tu as raison Kuroko. Je sais que tu te sens encore coupable de ce que tu crois m’avoir fait. Mais crois-moi, tu n’as pas à te sentir coupable parce qu’il n’y a rien à pardonner.

Kuroko secoue la tête :

-          Je ne veux pas te parler de ça. Non, je veux te parler de ce qu’a dit ton père hier.

A la simple mention de son père, Kise baisse les yeux.

-          Dans son petit discours, il y avait trois choses, continue Kuroko. Des mensonges, quelques vérités et beaucoup de choses que tu croies vraies.

Kise relève la tête lentement.

-          Alors, dit Kuroko, je vais te dire une chose, quelque chose que tu ne vas sûrement pas croire mais que je te répèterai autant de fois qu’il le faut pour que tu te rendes compte que c’est la pure vérité.

Kuroko se rapproche de Kise et plonge son regard dans le sien :

-          Tu n’es pas comme ton père.

Kise se recule comme frappé de plein fouet en secouant la tête prêt à nier, prêt à lui dire qu’il n’en savait rien, qu’il…

-          Tu n’es pas comme ton père.

De nouveau les rôles s’inversent et il se lève pour pouvoir prendre Kise dans ses bras qui reste figé contre lui.

-          _Tu n’es pas comme ton père_ , répète une nouvelle fois Kuroko en détachant chaque mot.

Kuroko n’a pas besoin de regarder Kise dans les yeux pour savoir qu’il ne le croit pas.

Pas encore.

**_Appartement d’Akiko et Kise Ryota_ **

**_8h01_ **

 

Akiko étend son téléphone vibrer dans un demi-sommeil. Lentement, elle écarte le bras de Shintaro qui la tient fermement contre lui et se lève pour attraper son portable.

Un instant, elle se retourne pour voir Shintaro dormir. Sans ses lunettes et avec ce petit sourire qui illumine son visage, il est si différent que même elle-même a bien du mal à le reconnaître. Et elle découvre une chose qu’elle était loin de s’imaginer, Shintaro est vraiment beau.

A vrai dire, elle ne sait pas trop ce qu’elle ressent pour lui.

Elle sait qu’à ses côtés, elle se sent plus forte, prête à affronter tout ce qui pourrait se dresser contre elle. Qu’elle a envie de continuer à passer du temps avec lui, qu’elle aime leurs parties, qu’il avait toujours été là pour lui.

Elle avait aimé la façon dont il n’avait pas détourné les yeux alors qu’il l’avait vu à son plus bas et qu’il avait tout fait pour qu’elle relève la tête.

Et toutes ces sensations nouvelles, elle n’est pas prête à les abandonner facilement. Pour le reste, elle tenterait de mettre de l’ordre dans sa tête un peu plus tard.

Son cœur s’emballe lorsqu’elle voit que son coup de fil vient de son frère.

D’une main tremblante, elle glisse l’appareil à son oreille.

-          Akiko ?

-          Ryota !

Elle s’en veut de ne pas plus contrôler cette panique qu’elle ressent :

-          Dis-moi que tu es encore avec Kuroko. Est-ce que ça va ?

Son frère ne répond pas. Seule sa respiration oppressée lui fait écho.

-          Ryota ? Je t’en prie, dis-moi que père ne t’a pas…

-          Non, la coupe-t-il comme si ce simple mot lui avait coûté toute son énergie.

-          Dis-moi où t’es, je viens te chercher.

-          Non.

Akiko sent son souffle se couper. Quelque chose est définitivement brisé dans la voix de son frère.

-          Non, je ne vais pas bien, Akiko.

Ce simple aveu. Elle l’avait attendu, espéré. Et maintenant qu’elle l’entendait, il la terrifie au plus haut point.

-          Ryota…

-          J’ai besoin de temps pour remettre certaines choses en ordre et réfléchir.

-          Dis-moi que tu n’es pas tout seul.

-          Non, je suis avec Kuroko. Ses parents sont d’accords pour m’héberger quelque temps, je…

-          Je suis soulagée !

Un long silence s’étire entre eux.

-          Est-ce que je peux venir te voir ? demande Akiko avec angoisse.

-          Bien sûr ! répond son frère sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir. J’ai juste besoin d’un peu de temps.

-          Ryota ?

-          Oui tit’ sœur…

_Tu me manques déjà…_

-          A très bientôt.

-          Toi aussi tu me manques déjà, répond Kise.

 

Après avoir pris une longue douche, enfilé un jean et un t-shirt, Akiko sort de la salle de bain, les cheveux humides pour se rendre compte qu’on lui avait laissé un message.

Et alors qu’elle l’a encore les yeux sur son portable, elle ne voit pas que Shintaro est déjà dans la cuisine, une tasse fumante dans les mains et nombre de questions au fond des yeux.

Akiko se rend compte que le fait d’avoir dû se réveiller seul avait dû le surprendre.

Il lui tend une tasse de thé qu’elle accepte d’un sourire.

-          Ryota m’a appelé ce matin, dit-elle comme une excuse.

-          Il est toujours avec Kuroko ?

-          Oui. Et il va rester chez lui quelque temps, dit-elle d’une voix qu’elle aurait aimé plus neutre.

-          Imayoshi avait raison, dit-il. Votre père a réussi à lui…

Akiko l’arrête d’un geste de la main, elle n’est pas prête à l’entendre. Pas de la bouche de quelqu’un d’autre que son frère ou d’elle.

-          Si quelqu’un a une chance de remettre les choses dans le bon ordre dans la tête de ton frère, c’est Kuroko, dit Midorima qui est encore sous le choc de sa confrontation avec Monsieur Kise.

C’est à lui qu’on aurait dû demander conseil, pense-t-il une goutte de sueur perlant sur sa tempe en pensant à ses derniers mots.

Kuroko, le joueur de l’ombre.

-          Shintaro, dit Akiko, je crois qu’il faut qu’on parle.

Bien que nerveux, Midorima ne détourne pas les yeux.

-          Tu étais vulnérable et ta journée avait été _compliquée_ , dit-il. Je comprends que…

-          Laisse-moi d’abord dire ce que j’ai à dire, l’interrompt-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ce que je fais, je l’ai fait parce que j’en avais envie, je ne me cherche aucune excuse.

Elle s’approche sans pour autant s’assoir et pour la première fois, c’est Shintaro qui est obligé de lever les yeux vers elle.

-          Je n’ai jamais supporté de montrer mes faiblesses à qui que ce soit jusqu’à hier. Et non seulement tu n’as pas cherché à détourner le regard mais tu m’as aidé à relever la tête, à affronter l’une des pires épreuves de ma vie.

-          J’ai fait ce que tout le monde aurait fait.

-          Non, dit Akiko. C’est faux et tu le sais très bien.

Akiko baisse les yeux une seconde :

-          Ce que tu dois comprendre c’est que je ne suis pas quelqu’un de gentil ou de facile à vivre. Mais je suis honnête.  Et je n’hésite jamais à dire les choses telles qu’elles sont au point que beaucoup me trouvent hautaine et insupportable. Je suis fière et j’aime les défis quels qu’ils soient. J’ai une famille _compliquée_. Tu connais déjà mon frère, tu as eu un petit aperçu de qui est mon père quant à ma mère…

Elle détourne son regard une seconde :

-          Ce qu’à fait ta mère pour moi hier, c’est plus que ça que ma propre mère a fait pour moi depuis que je suis née. Ryota et moi, nous étions plus ses poupées que ses enfants, toujours bien habillés, toujours souriants, toujours _mignons_ , dit-elle écœurée. Pour ma mère, un garçon doit être sportif et une fille jolie et obéissante.

Akiko se mord les lèvres en contenant mal sa colère :

-          Tu sais ce qu’elle m’a dit à la soirée de tes parents, l’unique chose qu’elle m’ait dite alors que j’étais en train de vivre la pire journée de ma vie ?!

Shintaro fait non de la tête sachant très bien que sa question n’est que pure rhétorique.

-          _Est-ce que tu n’aurais pas pris un peu de poids Akiko_  ?

Akiko tremble en se remémorant les mots de sa mère.

-          La beauté, l’apparence, les gens qui ne jugent que sur ces critères si superficiels sont si faibles, dit Akiko d’une voix qui contient à peine sa rage.

Akiko prend une grande respiration pour calmer ses tremblements qui gagnent sa main. Shintaro n’a pas de mal à mesurer le dédain qu’Akiko éprouvait pour ces filles qui adulent son mannequin de frère ou tous ses garçons qui l’avaient jamais approché sans la connaître et qu’elle avait repoussé avec une constance froide.

-          J’aime le go encore plus que tu aimes le basket, je suis intransigeante envers moi-même et envers les autres.

Akiko se rapproche un peu plus de Midorima qui se retient à peine de reculer sous son regard flamboyant.

-          Alors pour être franche, je serai à ta place, il y a longtemps que j’aurai pris mes jambes à mon cou.

-          Je n’en ai aucune envie, dit-il avec un calme qu’il est loin d’éprouver.

Akiko pose une main sur son épaule et se penche sur lui avec un sourire insolent.

-          Je suis insupportable, souffle-t-elle.

-          Et je suis toujours là.

Elle prend ses lunettes d’un geste lent et Midorima pose un regard d’émeraudes incertain sur le visage d’Akiko qui passe ses doigts sur sa joue :

-          Et il y a des chances que si tu oses regarder une autre fille que moi ainsi, je devienne aussi jalouse.

-          Je dois rajouter possessive à la liste, demande Shintaro d’un ton moqueur.

Akiko s’approche un peu plus de son visage :

-          Je vais rendre ta vie impossible, dit-elle sur le même ton.

-          Ça ne me fait…

… _pas peur_.

Ses mots meurent sur les lèvres d’Akiko qui l’embrasse avec une douceur à laquelle il ne s’attendait pas.

 

**_Maji Burger_ **

**_Quelques heures plus tard_ **

****

Kuroko fait tourner la paille dans son milkshake à la vanille en regardant Aomine et Midorima qui le dévisagent avec un mélange de frayeur et d’incrédulité.

Il n’a pourtant pas l’air différent de d’habitude.

-          Comment va Akiko ? demande-t-il à Midorima.

L’as de Shutoku s’empourpre un seconde, ce qui n’échappe à personne, avant de répondre :

-          Elle attend son frère.

-          Il va me falloir du temps, dit Kuroko. Mais je ne doute pas d’arriver à remettre les choses en bon ordre dans sa petite tête. Après tout, j’ai bien réussi à le faire pour chacun d’entre vous…

Aomine et Midorima se regardent un brin effrayés avec la même certitude au fond des yeux. Kuroko leur en voulait encore de l’avoir sous-estimé.

Et oui, il avait bien réussi à les sauver de l’abîme où ils sombraient un peu plus chaque jour.

-          Mais j’avoue qu’Imayoshi m’a bien aidé à comprendre ce que j’avais toujours soupçonné.

-          Comment tu comptes t’y prendre, dit Aomine, pour remettre Kise sur les rails.

-          Et plus important encore, comment maintenir leur père hors de l’équation, ajoute Midorima.

Kuroko regarde Aomine et Midorima avec son air impassible habituel et à cet instant, ses deux anciens co-équipiers se demandent ce qui peut bien se cacher derrière ces yeux d’azur.

-          Pour son père, nous avons une pièce que je n’ai pas encore jouée, dit-il. Quant à Kise, j’ai une idée à laquelle il ne pourra résister.

Il termine son milkshake, repousse sa coupe et remet sa veste avant de leur lancer :

-          A laquelle aucun de vous ne pourra y résister…

Kuroko sort de son restaurant préféré en prenant son portable. Il pianote rapidement un numéro :

-          Akashi kun ?

 

 

 

 


	19. 19

**_Club de go de Shutoku_ **

**_Deux semaines plus tôt_ **

****

 

Takao regarde la porte qui porte l’écriture en lettres d’or.

_Club de Go_

Il n’avait rien compris à la partie qu’il avait vu entre Akiko et son adversaire. Et le go est un jeu important pour Shin chan, alors il a envie d’en savoir plus.

Encore en short et baskets, il passe la porte, prêt à en savoir plus sur ce jeu que son ami aime tant. En tout cas, suffisamment pour suivre la prochaine partie de la copine de Shin chan. Et lorsqu’il passe la porte, le moins qu’on puisse dire c’est qu’il tombe mal.

Tous les joueurs à leurs tables sont tournés vers une fille qui tend avec rage un papier à celui qui ne devait être visiblement le président du club.

-          Mais puisque je te dis que j’accepte !

-          Tu te fous de moi Tsuki ! Je te supplie pendant des semaines pour que tu deviennes notre coach et tu me renvoies dans les dents que ça t’intéresse pas. Et là, tu te pointes comme une fleur en disant que _t’acceptes_  !

-          Tu veux gagner ou pas ?

Le président recule une seconde, pesant doucement ses options :

-          Je connais ton niveau, je sais bien qu’avec toi on a une chance. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c’est pourquoi tu t’intéresses aux tournois, quels qu’ils soient _maintenant_.

-          J’ai mes raisons, dit-elle d’un ton sans appel.

-          Je sens que je vais le regretter, commence-t-il à capituler.

Tsuki affiche un petit sourire narquois :

-          On commence les entraînements demain après les cours !

 

Puis elle se tourne vers Takao qui avait assisté à la scène sans bouger d’un cil :

-          Oh un joueur de basket entre nos murs, tu veux faire une partie ?

Takao se retient de reculer devant son sourire et réplique :

-          Je suis venu pour apprendre. Je ne sais pas jouer.

-          Et moi, j’adore donner des leçons aux beaux garçons, dit-elle en ancrant ses yeux verts dans les siens sans sourciller.

Takao lui retourne son sourire, soulagé de ne pas montrer à quel point cette fille aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux clairs est intimidante.

Alors qu’elle récupère un goban et des pierres, elle ne le quitte pas des yeux :

-          Tu connais Midorima n’est-ce pas ? dit-elle.

-          Bien sûr, dit-il. C’est mon équipier.

-          Oh, je vous ai vu jouer contre Rakuzan, vous êtes plus que des équipiers, vous fonctionnez en tandem. Votre synchronisation est impressionnante.

-          Merci, dit-il d’une voix hésitante…

Takao n’est pas dupe au point de ne pas savoir que ce compliment est le prélude à une question. Si cette fille s’intéresse à Midorima, elle risque d’être déçue…

-          Dis-moi, c’est vrai qu’il sort avec Kise sensei ?

Takao est à deux doigts de tomber de sa chaise :

-          Je crois qu’il y a quelque chose entre eux, dit-il encore surpris par le sourire de la joueuse et l’attention de tous les joueurs qui se tournent plus ou moins discrètement vers lui dans la seconde.

-          Kise, c’est elle qui m’a fait arrêter le go, dit la fille avec un sourire nostalgique.

Takao ne comprend pas. Comment pouvait-elle avoir arrêté le go alors qu’elle était là en face de lui, une pierre à la main ?

Et à cet instant, les autres joueurs ne s’embarrassent même plus d’un semblant de décorum et tournent franchement leurs têtes vers eux.

-          J’étais insei la même année qu’elle…

Tous les joueurs s’extasient et Takao se demande bien pourquoi…

 _Ca veut dire élève pour devenir pro,_ lui souffle un des joueurs à sa droite.

-          J’adorais jouer contre elle. Elle est incroyable, magnétique. Quand tu joues avec elle, le monde n’existe plus. Il n’y a plus que son regard qui s’illumine et les pierres qui s’affrontent. Elle te pousse à se dépasser à chaque seconde. Mais à chaque partie, je ne pouvais que constater l’écart qu’il y avait entre nous. Pas techniquement, j’étais un peu plus forte qu’elle. Mais j’avais en face de moi quelqu’un de vraiment fait pour le go, le circuit pro. Moi, j’étais différente.

-          Je comprends mieux maintenant, dit le président du club, ton intérêt pour les tournois. Kise sensei s’occupe du club de Kaijo…

Elle baisse les yeux une seconde :

-          Oui, j’ai vraiment envie de la revoir. Et encore plus de rejouer contre elle. A l’époque, j’aimais tellement la regarder jouer et jouer avec elle qu’elle a ébranlé nombre de mes convictions, dit-elle en dévisageant Takao…

Le joueur de Shutoku comprend à quel point l’admiration que l’on peut éprouver pour un joueur peut ébranler les plus _intimes_ convictions. Lui aussi c’était longtemps poser des questions sur les limites de son admiration et de sa recherche constante d’attention envers Midorima.

Jusqu’au jour où il avait compris les sentiments que son ami nourrissait envers la sœur de Kise.

Il en ressentait une pointe de jalousie, c’était _son Shin chan_ , mais il était surtout heureux de le voir sourire de temps en temps comme un idiot quand il croyait que personne ne le voyait.

Parce que rien de ce qui touchait de près ou de loin Shin chan ne lui échappait.

Alors oui, il comprenait très bien ce qu’elle voulait dire.

Et le regard qu’elle lui retourne lui prouve que _leurs_ convictions étaient encore fermement établies !

-          Tu veux apprendre à jouer ?

Il acquiesce d’un hochement de tête.

Le regard de cette fille est complètement hypnotique et il a du mal à détacher ses yeux des siens pour regarder les pierres.

-          Alors avant d’apprendre à jouer, dit-elle avec un regard de prédateur, il faut apprendre à tuer.

 

**_Club de go de Shutoku_ **

**_Aujourd’hui_ **

 

 

Takao passe une main sur l’épaule de Tsuki pour qu’elle cesse ses tremblements. Les joueurs du club font semblant de se plonger avec intérêt dans leurs parties mais ils ne loupent pas une seule parole de l’échange entre leur coach et le squatteur de l’équipe de basket qui passaient de plus en plus de temps dans leur club.

-          Nerveuse ?

-          T’as pas idée.

-          Je vois ça.

-          Non, tu peux même pas imaginer. Son premier jour à l’école de go, j’y étais déjà depuis un an et comme c’était la plus jeune et qu’on était les deux seules filles, je l’ai prise sous mon aile. Elle avait l’air de se méfier de tout et de tout le monde. Elle ne m’a pas fait une première impression terrible. C’était une jolie petite fille blonde, toujours bien habillée, souriante, polie. Elle m’appelait Tsuki senpai, s’amuse-t-elle.

Doucement, elle glisse sa main dans la sienne.

-          On aurait dit qu’elle jouait un rôle en permanence. Par contre lorsqu’elle se mettait face à son adversaire, dit-elle en soupirant, son go était si pur que je pouvais à peine en détourner les yeux. Elle ne jouait pas pour gagner, pour être pro, pour réussir, elle jouait parce qu’elle aimait ça et ses yeux se mettaient à se consumer dans une promesse de défi à laquelle personne ne pouvait résister.

Takao remarque que les mains de Tsuki tremblent à nouveau mais cette fois c’est de l’excitation pas de la nervosité.

-          Tout le monde donnait son meilleur face à elle. Si devenir pro avait signifié jouer avec elle tous les jours, je serai passée pro en un rien de temps.

Takao ressent le regret déchirant qui transpire dans ses mots.

-          Je peux te poser une question ?

Tsuki se tourne vers lui un peu étonnée par son ton sérieux et acquiesce d’un hochement de tête :

-          C’était quelqu’un d’important pour toi, au moins autant que Midorima pour moi, alors pourquoi vous êtes-vous éloignées ?

Tsuki lui retourne un regard triste sans trouver un seul mot pour lui répondre lorsqu’Akiko arrive enfin.

Takao constate que Tsuki abandonne bien vite toute mélancolie et que son visage s’illumine en voyant la sœur de Kise s’avancer.

-          Ki chan ! s’exclame-t-elle en se précipitant vers elle en l’entourant de ses bas.

-          Tsuki senpai ? souffle Akiko incrédule en se raidissant sous l’étreinte de Tsuki qui se met à rire en la libérant doucement.

Ou comment faire décrocher les mâchoires de tout un club de go en deux mots pense Takao avec un petit sourire.

-          Kise chan, dit-il pour en rajouter une couche.

-          Takao kun, dit-elle en le saluant.

Takao rigole tout seul en voyant les joueurs du club devenir blêmes devant leur manque de solennité devant Kise sensei…

-          Alors comme ça c’est _toi_ , dit Akiko en regardant Tsuki, qui t’occupes du club de Shutoku. Je pensais que tu avais abandonné le go…

-          Abandonner le go ? Je…

Tsuki ne termine pas sa phrase et Kise change rapidement de conversation. Elle se tourne vers les trois capitaines de Shutoku et prouve en quelques mots qu’elle connait bien plus que leurs noms et convient d’un jour pour leur partie d’entraînement.

Kise est une pro.

Et la mécanique qu’elle déroule lentement fonctionne sans un accroc. Ses trois capitaines sont terriblement flattés de voir qu’elle les connait aussi bien et elle ne se départit pas de son sourire charmant.

Et à chaque mot, Tsuki sent qu’elle s’éloigne un peu plus d’elle.

Une sensation qui la prend à la gorge.

-          Bien, récapitule Tsuki d’une voix blanche. La semaine prochaine et ici même Ki chan.

-          Kise, la rectifie-t-elle d’une voix neutre.

Tsuki le ressent comme une gifle. Et elle est prête à tout tenter pour briser ce gouffre qui se crée entre elles.

-          On en était à combien ? demande-t-elle avec un sourire insolent.

Le regard d’Akiko vacille une seconde.

-          _Je ne me souviens pas._

Et même Takao qui observe la scène sait qu’elle ment.

-          _14 à 11_ , finit-elle par avouer. _Pour toi_.

-          Et deux victoires consécutives _pour toi_ , dit Tsuki. Si tu gagnes la troisième, nous ne serons plus à égalité.

Elle prend un goban et deux bols de pierres avec un air de défi à laquelle Kise n’avait jamais su résister.

-          J’ai un rendez-vous, je n’ai pas le temps, dit-elle.

-          Incroyable, Ki-chan qui a peur de moi, dit-elle avec une moue narquoise.

Tout le club de Shutoku retient sa respiration devant l’insolence de leur coach. Et lorsqu’Akiko se retourne, les yeux déjà étincelants devant le défi qui se présente, Tsuki attrape un goban, des pierres et une pendule qu’elle règle rapidement.

-          Un blitz, dix minutes mort subite.

_Ca veut dire que chaque joueur à dix minutes et pas une de plus, souffle un des trois capitaines de Shutoku à Takao._

_Je sais, lui répond-il…._

Ce qui n’était pas tout à fait vrai…

Akiko tire la chaise d’une main tremblante, se pose devant Tsuki sans la quitter des yeux en agrippant son bol de pierres.

-          J’ai progressé depuis l’école, dit-elle.

-          Moi aussi, répond Tsuki en la fixant avec la même intensité.

Et personne ne connait aussi bien que moi ton jeu, pense Tsuki qui lance les premiers coups avec le même regard brûlant qu’Akiko.

Takao n’a pas besoin de comprendre pour savoir.

Le combat commence dès les premières secondes des dix minutes, les pierres volent et la pendule est à deux doigts d’exploser sous les coups rageurs.

Les yeux des deux adversaires dévorent littéralement le jeu qui se construit dans un champ de bataille titanesque où chaque coup est plus violent que le précédent.

Mais Takao comprend suffisamment le jeu maintenant pour voir que la partie est définitivement en train de tourner en faveur de Kise.

Alors pourquoi Tsuki affiche ce sourire un peu plus éclatant à chaque coup.

Lorsqu’il comprend soudain.

Le temps.

Kise a déjà utilisé plus des trois quart de son temps alors que Tsuki a à peine dépassé les cinq minutes.

Et la main de Kise reste en suspens une bonne minute au-dessus de la pendule, le regard sombre.

-          Tu veux gagner tant que ça, dit-elle d’une voix éteinte.

Elle prend d’une main tremblante deux pierres qu’elle pose sur le goban en signe d’abandon.

Tsuki est trop choquée pour répondre.

-          A la semaine prochaine _Tsuki san_ , dit Kise d’une voix froide. J’espère que vous serez prêts parce que nous on vise la victoire.

La coach de Shutoku lève enfin les yeux :

-          S’il y a une personne ici qui a des raisons d’être en colère contre toi, _c’est moi_ , dit-elle d’une voix pleine de rage froide. Et je pensais te faire comprendre en utilisant cette stratégie que nous avons mis au point ensemble que je ne t’en voulais plus…

Kise affronte son regard sans sourciller :

-          Tu te fous de moi ? Qui ne sait pas pointée le jour du concours et s’est volatilisée du jour au lendemain ? Sans un mot, sans une explication, sans même un moyen de te joindre ! Tu t’es bien moquée de moi ! Et dire que je pensais que nous étions _amies_. T’étais comme tous les autres en fait, seul mon go t’intéressait, dit-elle en baissant la tête.

-          Mais qu’est-ce que tu racontes ! Je suis passée chez toi une fois, deux fois, trois fois… Et chaque fois ton père m’a dit que tu n’étais pas disponible. Alors j’ai finis par te laisser une lettre pour t’expliquer que…

Soudain Tsuki comprend, cette lettre elle ne l’avait jamais eu entre les mains.

Et Kise écarquille les yeux, comprenant soudain le rôle de son propre père dans cette histoire.

-          Une lettre, dit-elle. _A mon père_  ?

Tsuki reconnait enfin son amie derrière le masque, lui prend le bras et l’entraîne avec elle.

Elles avaient beaucoup de choses à rattraper. Et beaucoup à éclaircir.

 

**_Maison des Kuroko_ **

 

Pour une fois, ses parents sont rentrés tôt et Kuroko se demande si c’est ou non une bonne chose en voyant à quel point Kise est mal à l’aise avec eux à table.

Il avait remercié au moins une fois de trop ses parents de l’accueillir chez eux et sa mère qui lui avait préparé la chambre d’amis. Il avait mangé en silence tout ce qu’on lui avait présenté et lorsque son père lui avait demandé ce qu’il prenait pour son petit déjeuner, il avait répondu qu’il n’était pas difficile.

Et le cœur de Kuroko se serre un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passe lorsqu’il voit cette pâle imitation du flamboyant Kise qu’il connait.

Etait-ce le reflet de son enfance qu’il voyait dans cette tête baissée et cette attitude craintive ?

Mais il refuse de baisser les bras devant la situation et propose à ses parents de se lancer dans un jeu de cartes auxquels ils jouaient de temps en temps. A quatre, les possibilités de jeu devenaient intéressantes et ils pourraient jouer en équipe.

Kise acquiesce et Kuroko constate qu’il écoute avec grande attention les règles du jeu que son père avait inventé. A vrai dire, il était rentré d’un voyage d’affaire avec un jeu de cartes qu’il avait appris avec des collègues alors qu’ils étaient coincés dans un train pendant des heures au milieu de nulle part à cause d’une panne.

Il avait essayé d’en expliquer les règles mais il s’était empêtré tout seul dans ses explications. Et au final, si le jeu proposé ne ressemblait en rien au jeu original, il était particulièrement drôle, alliant mémoire, chance et un brin d’audace ce qui ne devrait pas déplaire au côté compétiteur de Kise.

Et si l’adhésion de Kise n’était pas encore assurée, il avait une botte secrète qui devrait marcher encore mieux.

-          Kise kun, on joue ensemble ?

Gagné, pense Kuroko en voyant le sourire de Kise s’agrandir presque malgré lui.

Et Kise non seulement comprend les règles en un rien de temps mais joue avec presque autant de subtilité que lui alors qu’il le connaissait depuis si longtemps.

Mais il ne connait pas suffisamment le jeu pour se rendre compte que ses parents laissent passer quelques cartes pour qu’ils gagnent le jeu à l’issue d’une partie tendue et riche en défis ridicules d’un Kise qui redevient assez vite celui qu’il voulait tant revoir.

L’as de Kaijo, son ancien équipier, le flamboyant Kise Ryota.

Le sourire qu’il lui renvoie lorsqu’ils gagnent la dernière manche le rassure plus qu’il ne serait le dire. Un soulagement qui aurait pu passer inaperçu aux yeux du monde sauf que c’est sa mère en face de lui. Et qu’elle en rajoute une couche avec tant d’innocence en complimentant Kise sur sa maîtrise d’un jeu qu’il venait d’apprendre qu’il se met à rougir en silence comme un idiot.

Soudain Kuroko comprend que Kise n’avait jamais dû être complimenté ainsi par ses propres parents pour quoi que ce soit.

A la fin du jeu, ses parents leur souhaitent la bonne nuit et chacun est prêt à se coucher. Mais lorsque Kise rejoint sa chambre, Kuroko capte son regard redevenu soudain si terne et vide qu’il le ressent comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

Il s’assoit sur son lit, incapable de relâcher ses poings crispés. Il savait que cela prendrait du temps, que Kise ne pouvait redevenir lui-même avec un simple jeu de cartes, que…

Tremblant sous l’assaut d’un flux d’adrénaline, il se lève sans un bruit et traverse le couloir comme une ombre. Doucement, il frappe à la porte de la chambre de Kise sans obtenir aucune réponse.

Avec une infinie précaution, il ouvre la porte pour trouver Kise assit sur son lit, le regard dans le vise.

-          Kise kun ?

Le petit sourire qu’il tente lui broie un peu plus le cœur et il s’approche lentement et s’assoit à ses côtés.

-          Si tu veux me parler, je te l’ai dit, je suis prêt à t’écouter, dit Kuroko en lui effleurant sa main comme s’il approchait un animal blessé et dangereux.

Kise le laisse faire et Kuroko attend en silence.

Lentement, Kise prend la main offerte et commence à parler d’une voix faible presque effacée. Il en dit peu mais c’est suffisant pour Kuroko qui écoute avec attention chaque mot et tout ce qu’ils cachent.

Et c’est pire que tout ce qu’il avait pu imaginer.

L’empreinte de son père, une aura noire pèse si lourdement sur les épaules de Kise qu’il a presque l’impression qu’il est là, tapi dans les ombres de la pièce, attendant son heure pour surgir.

Leur mère, une ombre de plus dans un tableau glacé, creuse, transparente et soumise dans une maison aux murs froids.

Et la sœur adorée qu’il voulait protéger à tout prix. Et même s’il ne dit rien, Kuroko sait qu’il avait payé le prix fort pour soustraire sa sœur à l’emprise de son père.

Il avait cru que le fait de vivre loin de son père, de sa mère, avec sa sœur allait changer la donne. Mais les choses ne sont jamais aussi simples. La succession des désillusions qu’il avait eu à affronter parce que rien ni personne ne l’avait préparé à affronter la réalité telle qu’elle est et non telle que son père lui avait apprise n’avait cessé que lorsqu’il avait enfin trouvé sa place en tant que cinquième membre de la génération Miracle.

Aomine avait été la première personne qu’il avait regardée avec respect puis il s’était fait une place parmi eux.

Puis tout a changé. Ils avaient tous changé.

Et le semblant de stabilité qu’avait enfin trouvé Kise s’était brisé. Il s’était alors tourné vers ses copies, sa compétition avec Aomine, avec lui, son équipe pour retrouver cet équilibre qu’il avait perdu. Et c’est à ce moment que son père était intervenu, pour détruire les bases de ce qu’il avait reconstruit avec tant d’efforts.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Kuroko constate que Kise ne lui a pas lâché la main.

-          Kise kun ?

Kise se rend compte soudainement qu’il tenait encore fermement Kuroko et le libère brusquement en baissant la tête.

-          Pardon.

Ryota se mord les lèvres et ose lever les yeux vers Kuroko. Il plonge son regard d’or dans celui de Kuroko qui a bien du mal à détourner la tête devant la lueur sombre qui danse dans ses prunelles.

-          Kuroko, est-ce que tu peux rester avec moi cette nuit ?

Kuroko sent son estomac se nouer parce qu’il sait déjà qu’il ne pourra pas dire non.

_Qu’il ne veut pas dire non._

Et que tout cela finira mal.

Lentement, il prend Kise dans ses bras et s’allonge avec lui sur le lit. Soulagé, Kise resserre ses bras sur lui avec force…

-          Kise kun ! panique un instant Kuroko.

Kise relâche un peu son étreinte et se positionne de nouveau dans son dos, encerclant sa taille, posant sa tête au-dessus de la sienne dans un geste terriblement possessif. Sa respiration se calme rapidement, il est à deux doigts de s’endormir lorsqu’il murmure ces derniers mots dans un demi-sommeil :

-          _Tu es à moi._

 

 


	20. 20

**_Une semaine plus tard_ **

**_Maison des Midorima_ **

 

 

Aomine n’avait pas poussé le vice jusqu’à accompagner une nouvelle fois Akiko lors de sa partie… Sérieusement, il y comprend rien au go et la partie a duré presque dix heures ! Midorima était plus que ravi de l’accompagner seul. Enfin jusqu’à ce qu’il comprenne que la copine de Takao allait les accompagner. Cette fille est capable de décontenancer n’importe qui en quelques mots et Midorima ne fait pas exception.

Le fait qu’elle soit l’amie d’Akiko est aussi étonnant que le fait que Midorima et Akiko sortent ensemble. Lui qui avait dit à tout le monde qu’il préférait les filles plus âgées sort avec une première année et pas n’importe quelle première année, la petite sœur de Kise. Une fille grande et intelligente, aussi belle que son frère et qui commence à vraiment se débrouiller une balle dans les mains. Ils avaient encore perdu contre Kagami, Kise et Kuroko. Mais ça s’était joué à un rien. Akiko avait monté une nouvelle stratégie qui avait plutôt bien fonctionnée et elle avait tellement amélioré ses techniques de base en si peu de temps que c’était presque ridicule, une vraie Kise. Elle aime vraiment le basket contrairement à toutes les filles qui avaient un jour tenté une approche vers lui en faisant semblant de s’intéresser à ce sport qu’il aime tant.

Quand Akiko a une balle à la main et un objectif, elle met la même énergie que son frère dans leur un contre un. Elle a le même regard qui s’embrase de défi, la même volonté à vouloir s’améliorer à chaque partie.

Et il ne serait pas complètement honnête avec lui-même, s’il osait dire que le fait qu’elle sorte avec Midorima ne lui faisait rien. Mais il préfère ne pas trop s’attarder sur cette ombre noire qui envahit ses pensées à chaque fois qu’il voit à quel point Midorima et Akiko peuvent se synchroniser sur un terrain. Il les avait déjà surpris en train de s’embrasser pendant leurs séances d’entraînement. Mais curieusement, c’est leur complémentarité sur le terrain qui réveillait le plus ce noir sentiment qui se débat dans un coin sombre de son cœur.

Faut vraiment qu’il consulte !

Il avait tout de même suivi les grands moments de la partie d’Akiko avec Kuroko, Kise et Kagami. Assis à côté de Kuroko, une main posée presque négligemment sur les genoux de son ancienne ombre, les yeux rivés vers l’écran, Kise avait mis toute son attention sur la partie de sa sœur. Et même lui pouvait dire qu’il commençait doucement à aller mieux.

Et il n’aurait loupé pour rien au monde la petite soirée chez les Midorima parce que tout, absolument tout ce qu’il avait goûté sur le buffet dressé avait fait vaciller un peu plus sa foi inébranlable envers les hamburgers !

Il ne reconnait rien aux plats présentés mais ils sont tous plus bons les uns que les autres. Il n’y a qu’à voir Kagami qui supplie Monsieur Midorima pour qu’il lui montre ses recettes pour se rendre compte que le père de Midorima est un chef peu commun. Et inflexible puisqu’il n’a pas encore cédé à la moindre requête de Kagami.

Il regarde Akiko qui arrive enfin, accompagnée par Midorima sur sa droite et la copine de Takao sur sa gauche.

Elle vient de perdre dans les grandes largeurs sa deuxième partie. Pourtant elle affiche le même sourire que son frère lorsqu’il perdait continuellement ses un contre un à Teiko contre lui. Elle progressait à grand pas à chaque partie et elle était déjà impatiente d’affronter à nouveau son adversaire la semaine prochaine.

Et lorsqu’Akiko voit enfin son frère, elle se fige. Avant de se jeter dans ses bras avec un grand sourire.

Cela ne faisait moins d’une semaine qu’ils ne s’étaient pas vus et pourtant Akiko avait vécu chaque seconde comme un manque terrifiant.

-          Je rentre, souffle-t-il.

Akiko qui avait retenu à grand peine ses larmes les laissent couler sur l’épaule de son frère qui passe sa main dans ses cheveux.

Tout le monde fait semblant de ne pas voir la scène en affichant le même soulagement.

Akiko se détache enfin de son frère, et l’entraîne un peu à l’écart :

-          Faut que je te montre quelque chose !

Curieux malgré lui, il s’approche alors qu’elle étale une liasse de papiers sous les yeux de Kise. Des petites annonces pour des appartements situés non loin du lycée de Kaijo.

-          Avec ce que je vais gagner au Meijin, je me suis dit qu’il serait peut-être temps de voir plus grand !

C’est vrai que l’appartement des Kise n’est pas très grand, pense Aomine.

-          Je te savais pas si optimiste, ne peut s’empêcher de dire Aomine.

Akiko et Midorima lui lancent un regard en coin.

-          Je ne compte pas gagner le tournoi, dit Akiko. Pas cette année du moins, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-          Le prix pour le second du tournoi, continue Midorima en remettant ses lunettes, est de plus de dix millions de yens.

Aomine est à deux doigts de tomber à la renverse. Combien gagnait le vainqueur du tournoi !

-          Qu’est-ce que t’en pense grand frère ? demande Akiko. Ce serait une façon de recommencer sur de nouvelles bases.

-          On commence les visites quand ? répond Kise avec un grand sourire.

-          Demain !

Akiko lui parle avec conviction de tous les appartements qu’elle avait déjà repérés, de leurs avantages, de leurs inconvénients. Elle avait déjà fait un tri minutieux des différentes possibilités.

Et Aomine constate que le sourire que lui renvoie Kise est sincère. Quoi qu’il se soit passé pendant sa semaine chez Kuroko, les résultats sont indéniables. Et il croise le même soulagement dans le regard de Midorima que celui qu’il éprouve en observant la scène.

Soudain son sang se fige lorsqu’il entend une voix familière dans son dos :

-          Daiki.

Aomine ne peut s’empêcher d’observer la scène avec prudence.

-          Akashi.

Même si Akashi est redevenu celui qu’il était, il est toujours impressionnant. En parfait invité, il remercie les Midorima pour l’invitation et salut un à un les convives avant de se diriger vers Kise et sa sœur.

Nerveusement Kise cherche une seconde le soutien du regard de Kuroko, ce qui n’échappe pas à Akashi qui tourne son attention vers Akiko.

-          C’était une belle partie, dit-il.

-          Une belle défaite, tu veux dire, répond-elle avec un sourire idiot.

-          Oui, et j’avais l’impression de te voir progresser à chaque coup. C’était impressionnant.

Le sourire d’Akiko s’agrandit encore :

-          L’écart de niveau est tellement vertigineux entre nous que j’ai eu l’impression d’avoir le cœur qui allait exploser à chaque seconde. Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n’avais pas eu autant envie de jouer, dit-elle en fixant ses mains tremblantes. Vivement ma prochaine partie !

-          Je suis sûre que bientôt tu le forceras à jouer avec son propre style, dit Akashi.

Le visage d’Akiko s’illumine littéralement alors qu’elle s’apprête à répondre. Mais elle se reprend doucement :

-          Pas encore, dit-elle consciente que son enthousiasme seul ne suffirait pas à combler le gouffre entre leurs niveaux. Mais bientôt, j’en suis sûre. J’ai déjà des pistes. De nombreuses pistes, tellement de pistes, dit-elle déjà perdue dans ses pensées.

Akashi hoche la tête, comprenant tout à fait où elle voulait en venir.

Puis il regarde Kise et Kuroko dans son ombre :

-          J’aimerai que vous trouviez un peu de temps demain, dit-il en tendant une carte à Ryôta avec une adresse dans Shinjuku avec au dos une heure de rendez-vous pour 14h.

Ryôta jette un regard interrogateur à sa sœur qui acquiesce d’un hochement de tête :

-          On sera là, bien sûr.

-          Bien, dit Akashi qui s’éloigne.

 

Akashi laisse les deux Kise et fais un signe à Kuroko de le suivre.

-          Ca m’a pris plus de temps que prévu, mais tout est arrangé, lui dit-il.

-          Arrangé quoi ? demande Aomine qui s’est joint de lui-même à la conversation.

Akashi se tourne vers lui avec un regard froid :

-          Eloigner Monsieur Kise au moins le temps nécessaire pour qu’Akiko et Ryôta se remettent. Et mettre les choses au point _officiellement_.

Il s’apprête à s’éloigner lorsqu’il ajoute :

-          Tetsuya, j’espère que tu viendras aussi, je crois qu’il faut qu’on parle.

Puis il ajoute avant de partir :

-          Je comprends pourquoi vous ne m’avez pas contacté tout de suite, dit-il. Mais ce n’est pas pour autant que je ne trouve pas ça blessant.

Aomine et Kuroko le regardent partir en retenant leur souffle.

-          Qu’est-ce que tu lui as dit Tetsu ? demande Aomine.

-          Presque tout, répond-il.

-          Alors pourquoi doit-il te voir aussi?

Kuroko baisse la tête une seconde, tournant la tête vers Ryôta qui examine avec sa sœur les petites annonces qu’elle lui a apportées.

Il ne joue plus. Ses sourires sont réels. Mais Aomine remarque sans peine que régulièrement, il cherche du regard la présence réconfortante de Kuroko.

Le lien entre Kise et Kuroko avait toujours été différent.

Mais là, il y avait autre chose.

Quelque chose qui met définitivement Kuroko mal à l’aise.

-          Parce que le peu que je ne lui ai pas dit, répond enfin Kuroko, il l’a deviné tout seul.

 

**_Shinjuku_ **

**_Tour Shinsen_ **

**_14h_ **

****

Ryôta détaille la pièce avec autant de curiosité que de nervosité. Une salle de réunion moderne aux murs clairs, perchée dans les plus hauts étages de la Tour et inondée de lumière, dont la baie vitrée fait face aux buildings de verre et d’acier du quartier d’affaires. Au centre de la pièce trône une immense table de bois massif où ils attendent en silence, habillés avec la plus grande solennité.

Ryôta avait bien tenté d’en savoir plus en interrogeant Kuroko, mais lui-même ne savait pas exactement ce qu’Akashi avait réussi à accomplir. Et ils l’attendaient avec une anxiété grandissante.

Lorsqu’enfin la porte s’ouvre pour laisser entrer Akashi et un homme portant un élégant costume taillé sur mesure et un attaché-case de cuir à la main droite.

-          Ryôta, Akiko, dit Akashi, je vous présente Monsieur Aoki, le PDG de la société dans laquelle travaille votre père, une des filiales qui travaille en étroite collaboration avec mon père.

Après des salutations rapides, Akashi reprend la parole :

-          Je pense que je vais laisser à Monsieur Aoki le soin de vous expliquer la situation.

Monsieur Aoki est un homme d’affaire d’une quarantaine d’années au regard noir et aux cheveux disciplinés. Il a beau être aussi méthodique que ses paroles sont précises avec de nombreuses années d’expériences derrière lui, cela ne l’empêche pas d’être nerveux devant le regard intransigeant d’Akashi.

En quelques mots, il leur explique que sa société va explorer de nouveaux marchés en Chine et en Corée et que le plus désigné pour monter leurs nouveaux bureaux à Séoul n’est autre que leur père et que la mission qu’il allait lui confier serait d’un an. Ou plus.

Et que cette mission, il ne pourrait bien sûr pas pouvoir la refuser.

Au fur et à mesure que le patron de leur père explique la situation, les deux Kise sentent soudain un poids monstrueux leur quitter lentement les épaules.

Une ombre noire et pesante avec laquelle ils ont appris à vivre au jour le jour, à telle point qu’ils ont oublié qu’elle s’agrippe au moindre de leur pas, à la moindre de leurs pensées s’évanouit un peu plus au fur et à mesure qu’ils l’écoutent parler.

Un an. _Au moins_ un an. C’est à la fois bien peu et un cadeau incroyable pour les deux Kise.

Instinctivement, Ryôta cherche des yeux Akashi qui lui sourit en retour tandis qu’Akiko se lève pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes pour le remercier.

-          Ce n’est pas tout, dit Akashi un peu gêné de voir Akiko qui hésite à lui lâcher les mains.

Il ouvre une pochette et étale les papiers officiels qu’elle contient sur la table à côté d’un stylo.

-          J’ai contacté le service juridique de la firme de mon père et je leur ai demandé de remplir ces papiers pour vous.

Akiko prend d’une main les premiers feuillets avec autant de sérieux qu’elle en a dans son travail.

-          Ce sont…

-          Des papiers officiels qui demandent l’émancipation remplis à vos deux noms, dit Akashi. Vous êtes tous les deux indépendants économiquement et vous vivez seuls depuis longtemps. Autant dire que si vous signez ces papiers, le reste ne sera qu’une formalité que vous permettra de vous détachez sur un plan légal de vos deux parents.

A son tour Ryôta parcourt les papiers.

-          J’ai pris rendez-vous avec un de nos avocats qui devrait arriver dans quelques instants pour vous détailler tous les aspects de cette démarche et je…

Akashi arrête ses explications en voyant Ryôta signer les papiers sans même attendre d’autres explications et les passer à Akiko qui fait de même.

-          Si tu nous présentes ces papiers, dit Ryôta, c’est que tu en as déjà anticipé toutes les implications. Je crois que s’il y a une personne en qui nous pouvons avoir confiance pour ce genre de choses, c’est toi.

-          Est-ce que nous allons devoir nous confronter à notre père pour lui faire accepter ça ? demande Akiko.

Ryôta pâlit une seconde. C’était une chose à laquelle il n’avait pas pensé avant de signer.

-          Nous avons les moyens de l’éviter selon nos avocats.

Akashi se garde de dire qu’il avait trouvé les radios et quelques témoignages sur le passage de Ryôta à l’hôpital le jour où il avait osé mentir à son père. Des pièces qu’il garde sous la main au cas où leur père se montrerait réticent de quelque manière que ce soit.

-          Je prends en charge la suite, dit Akashi. Je vais vous laisser à vos visites d’appartements.

Ryôta se lève et lui tend la main vers Akashi. Une main qu’Akashi hésite à prendre parce qu’il ne s’en sent pas digne.

Si Kuroko avait mis tant de temps à le contacter c’est parce que l’ombre de celui qu’il était devenu et de tout ce qu’il leur avait fait pesaient encore dans leur esprit. Et comme il l’avait dit hier, il comprenait pourquoi.

Voir l’appréhension dans les yeux d’Aomine et de Midorima l’avait blessé plus qu’il ne l’aurait cru.

Mais même s’il avait beaucoup à se faire pardonner, il n’aurait pas cru qu’il puisse commencer à faire amende honorable ainsi.

-          Avant de me remercier, dit Akashi, il faut que vous sachiez une chose.

Akashi hésite une seconde mais ne détourne pas les yeux en se tournant vers Akiko.

-          Je savais, dit-il. J’ai compris le jour où tu as débarqué pour récupérer ton frère au collège à quel point votre père avait cette emprise sur vos vies. Et à quel point vous faisiez tous pour vous y soustraire.

Akashi ne cherche pas à en dire plus sur la culpabilité qu’il ressent. Il savait et non seulement il n’avait rien fait pour les aider mais il avait rompu l’équilibre fragile qu’ils s’étaient construit grâce au basket.

-          On reconnait toujours mieux chez les autres ce que l’on subit soi-même, dit Ryôta en prenant d’autorité la main d’Akashi qu’il serre dans la sienne.

Troublé, Akashi regarde Akiko s’avancer à son tour qui joint sa main à celle de son frère. Le souffle coupé, Akashi laisse Akiko le prendre dans ses bras en le remerciant pendant que Ryôta passe à son tour son bras autour des épaules d’Akashi.

-          Nous aussi on _savait_ , dit-elle.

 

**_Café Kuro_ **

**_Une heure plus tard_ **

****

Kuroko fait tourner nerveusement la paille dans son milkshake à la vanille. Akashi qui lui avait donné rendez-vous dans ce café situé non loin de l’endroit où il avait reçu les Kise arrive pile à l’heure et s’installe en face de lui.

-          Tetsuya, dit-il en guise de salut, alors qu’il commande une tasse de thé d’un geste.

-          Akashi kun, répond-il.

Kuroko constate que le serveur le connait bien et réapparait bien vite avec sa commande habituelle.

-          Les choses se sont passées mieux que prévues, dit Akashi.

-          Et qu’est-ce qui aurait pu mal se passer ? demande Kuroko.

-          Ils auraient pu refuser mon aide, dit Akashi.

-          Et pourquoi ils auraient fait une telle chose ?

-          Tu sais pourquoi, dit Akashi.

Kuroko repousse son verre et fixe Akashi de ses grands yeux clairs :

-          Tu es redevenu celui que tu étais, Akashi kun.

-          Ce n’est pas parce que j’ai changé que j’ai oublié ce que j’ai fait, _ce que je vous ai tous fait._

De nouveau, Kuroko écarte son verre et pose sa main sur celle d’Akashi :

-          Nous t’avons tous pardonné pour la simple et bonne raison que nous avons tous notre part de responsabilité dans cette histoire. La seule question que tu dois te poser, c’est combien de temps mettras-tu à te pardonner toi-même ?

Akashi ne détourne pas les yeux :

-          Et toi, tu t’es pardonné de ce que tu penses avoir fait à Ryôta ?

Cette fois Kuroko relâche la pression sur la main d’Akashi :

-          Tu frappes toujours là où ça fait mal, Akashi kun.

Akashi prend une longue respiration :

-          Sérieusement, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe entre vous ?

Le regard clair de Kuroko se voile :

-          L’illustration parfaite de l’ironie du sort, répond-il rêveusement.

Akashi force Kuroko à le regarder en face, attendant patiemment ses explications.

-          Kise est en train de se persuader qu’il a des sentiments pour moi. Mais tout est confus dans sa tête, possession, amour, besoin, amitié, tout se mélange pour lui. Alors depuis le début, je suis là pour l’aider à tout mettre en ordre. Mais…

-          C’est toi qui a commencé à vraiment éprouver quelque chose pour lui.

-          Oui, dit simplement Kuroko.

-          Et tu penses que lorsque Ryôta ira mieux, il se rendra compte que ce qu’il éprouve pour toi n’est que de l’amitié. Alors plus tu l’aides à aller mieux, continue Akashi, et plus tes sentiments envers lui sont forts alors même que tu es persuadé que tu l’éloignes de toi.

-          C’est presque comique, dit Kuroko avec un sourire amer.

C’est au tour d’Akashi de prendre la main de son ami :

-          Et si tu te trompais ? Le lien entre vous a toujours été différent.

Kuroko secoue la tête :

-          Il n’a jamais eu d’amis avant de nous rencontrer. Dès qu’il a mis un pied au club de Teiko, il s’est mis à vous respecter, vous les membres du cinq majeur de la première équipe, il a fait de vous des modèles alors que moi, j’étais plus proche de l’idée de ce qu’il se faisait d’un ami. J’étais quelqu’un de normal qui pouvait quand même jouer avec vous. Je ne correspondais à aucun des modèles préétablis que son père lui avait montré. Le jour où il est venu me chercher à Seirin pour que je rejoigne son club, il a dit à tout le monde qu’on était les meilleurs amis du monde. Et dans ce monde qu’il s’était construit, c’était sûrement vrai.

-          Il est venu te chercher à Seirin ! s’étonne Akashi.

Akashi observe son ami le cœur serré. Il est persuadé que Kuroko se trompe mais jusqu’à aujourd’hui, il est la seule personne qui a toujours su déjouer toutes ses prédictions. Il avait été jusqu’à le battre sur son propre terrain et lui permettre de redevenir lui-même.

Il ne sait pas encore comment il allait s’y prendre, mais il trouverait un moyen de l’aider. A confronter Kise à ses sentiments et à aider Kuroko qu’elle qu’en soit l’issue.

Mais à cet instant, il sait que la meilleure façon de l’aider est tout simplement de parler de ce qui s’annonce et de ce qu’ils avaient patiemment mis en place tous les deux. Les prochaines semaines allaient être passionnantes…

-          Akashi, dit-il plus que désireux de parler d’autre chose, qu’est-ce que tu penses de mon _idée_  ?

Le visage d’Akashi s’illumine littéralement :

-          Tout est prêt, bien sûr.

Son ton n’est pas plus enjoué que son ton habituel mais Kuroko reconnait jusqu’à la moindre intonation de son ancien capitaine.

-          Tu es d’accord avec ma liste ? demande Kuroko.

Akashi se fend d’un petit sourire qui annonce que les négociations ne font que commencer. Et qu’il défendrait ses choix avec la même force que lui.

 

 


	21. 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La fin de cette petite histoire.

**_Club Tengen_ **

****

Akiko réfléchit à son prochain coup, un sourire idiot sur les lèvres.

Oui, elle avait perdu toutes ses parties au Meijin. Les quatre. Et pire que tout, Takemiya n’avait même pas eu besoin de jouer avec son propre style pour gagner.

Mais sa dernière partie, même si elle l’avait perdue, c’était la meilleure qu’elle n’ait jamais jouée.

-          S’il te plait, dit Tsuki en se tournant vers Midorima avec un regard presque suppliant.

-          Non ! dit-il d’un ton cassant.

-          Mais tu ne seras même pas obligé d’assister aux entraînements. Tu n’auras qu’à venir aux parties officielles.

-          Shintaro ne fera jamais une chose pareille, dit posément Akiko.

-          Avoue que t’as peur qu’il le fasse parce qu’il est meilleur que _ton_ premier capitaine, dit Tsuki.

Akiko relève la tête une seconde, réfléchissant sérieusement à ce que venait de dire son amie.

-          Je l’admets, dit-elle en regardant Midorima droit dans les yeux. Tu es meilleur que le troisième et le second capitaine de mon équipe à Kaijo. Et tu pourrais jouer sans problème à égalité contre mon premier capitaine. Ca donnerait une partie très intéressante, je n’en doute pas. Mais, dit-elle en se tournant vers Tsuki, il ne prendra jamais la place de quelqu’un qui s’entraîne régulièrement dans ton club pour juste apparaître aux parties officielles parce qu’il a le niveau.

Midorima acquiesce en silence mais remarque sans peine le petit sourire en coin de Tsuki.

L’autre raison qui le pousse à refuser, c’est la même que celle qui l’a empêché de se présenter au concours pour devenir professionnel.

Il adore le go. _Surtout quand il joue contre Akiko._ Se confronter à ce regard plein de défi qui s’embrase à chacun de ses coups rend toutes les autres parties bien fades.

Même s’il apprécie de voir Takao tenter de progresser en jouant contre lui de temps en temps. Il a une bonne vision du jeu et calcule assez bien ses attaques.

-          Oh, dit Akiko, on vient d’emménager et on fait notre crémaillère la semaine prochaine, j’espère que vous pourrez venir.

Elle se tourne vers Tsuki dont le visage s’illumine déjà, ravie d’être invitée. Midorima, quant à lui, est plus partagé. Depuis que cette fille est revenue dans la vie d’Akiko, il a de plus en plus de mal à passer un moment seul avec elle. Et elle arrive à s’incruster dans toutes leurs parties de go.

-          Et tu peux inviter Takao, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Un court instant, Midorima se demande à qui elle s’adresse, Tsuki ou lui.

Mais le sourire de Tsuki lui donne sa réponse et le rassure un peu Midorima, l’intérêt de Takao pour cette fille est visiblement partagé.

Midorima se replonge dans sa partie. Il avait fini par s’habituer au brouhaha incessant du club préféré d’Akiko parce que lorsqu’il joue, il oublie tout pour ne se concentrer que sur le jeu.

Et lorsque le club se plonge dans un silence inhabituel, il met bien quelques minutes à s’en rendre compte. Curieux, il lève la tête et tombe nez à nez avec celui qui avait attiré tous les regards en tirant une chaise pour voir leur partie.

-          Alors c’est vrai que vous jouez à quatre pierres, constate-t-il.

Akiko lève enfin la tête, prête à répondre lorsqu’elle laisse tomber sa pierre en faisant face à Takemiya sensei qui observe la partie avec intérêt.

Et tous les joueurs du club retiennent leur souffle devant la confrontation.

-          Je me suis dit que notre dernière partie méritait une revanche, dit-il avec un petit sourire indéchiffrable.

Midorima s’apprête à se retirer humblement pour lui laisser la place alors qu’Akiko est encore trop choquée pour répondre quoi que ce soit. Mais Takemiya l’en empêche :

-          Je m’en voudrais d’interrompre votre partie. J’ai tout le temps et je suis curieux de voir comment ce combat va se terminer, dit-il en montrant le centre du plateau, véritable champ de bataille en suspens.

Midorima tente de ne pas trembler en plaçant son prochain coup sous le regard du pro qui regarde réellement avec intérêt sa partie. C’est un peu comme mettre un panier devant un grand joueur. Et prier de ne pas complètement se ridiculiser en mettant la balle un mètre à côté du panier.

Il lève les yeux vers Akiko qui a repris son sérieux et la magie opère de nouveau.

Il oublie les spectateurs amassés, Takemiya dans son dos et le reste du monde pour jouer de son mieux.

Il finit cependant par perdre la partie mais il n’avait pas démérité. Et il laisse sa place à Takemiya qui s’installe en prenant le bol de pierres noires, montrant qu’il avait décidé de commencer cette partie comme une continuité de leurs quatre parties.

Elle repense à ce que lui avait dit Aomine.

_Force-le à jouer à son meilleur et crois-moi, c’est lui qui finira par venir te chercher._

 

Akiko se sent prête comme jamais, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans l’attente de son premier coup. Et lorsqu’il pose sa première pierre au centre du goban, bien décidé à utiliser pour la première fois son style si unique, Akiko en aurait pleuré de joie si elle ne se sentait pas attirée par une force incroyable qui lui fait perdre conscience de tout ce qui se passe autour d’elle.

La bataille pour le centre commence dès le second coup et dans son esprit tout devient clair, si clair. Son cœur bat à tout rompre et pourtant sa main ne tremble pas. Son regard s’illumine et pour la première fois, elle voit tout, absolument tout.

Et à chaque coup, elle tombe un peu plus.

****

****

**_Trois jours plus tard_ **

**_Gymnase de Shutoku_ **

****

****

Midorima prêt pour l’entraînement s’avance sur le terrain et remarque que tous les joueurs sont assemblés autour de Takao qui se retrouve à l’origine d’une agitation fébrile qui n’a rien mais alors rien à voir avec l’entraînement.

-          Takao !

Tous se retournent en tentant de retenir leurs éclats de rire et il se rend compte que même Aomine, Kuroko, Akiko et son frère sont là, tentant visiblement de cacher quelque chose à son regard. Et qu’il est définitivement la cible de leurs ricanements imbéciles.

Akiko lui offre un grand sourire qui lui fait presque oublier les blagues idiotes de Takao et Kise le salut et lui tend une enveloppe.

Prudemment, il la prend en se rendant compte que Takao, Aomine et Kise en ont aussi une. Et il reconnaît sans peine l’écriture soignée d’Akashi. Il jette un regard en coin à Kuroko. Il a une solide idée de ce qu’elles contiennent ces enveloppes et il est vraiment reconnaissant du fait que Takao en ait aussi une.

Une chose qu’il n’admettra jamais à haute voix.

-          Shin chan ! s’exclame Takao. On t’attendait pour les ouvrir !

Midorima ne peut s’empêcher un demi-sourire devant l’enthousiasme de son équipier et pose son regard sur Kuroko :

-          C’est pour quand ?

Kuroko lui offre un rare sourire :

-          Ouvre-la, tu sauras.

Midorima serre l’enveloppe dans sa main. Il sait très bien ce qu’elle contient et décide de s’en servir un peu pour obtenir des réponses :

-          Je l’ouvrirai quand vous m’aurez dit pourquoi vous rigoliez comme des imbéciles en me voyant arriver.

Takao ouvre des grands yeux et se retient de rire en voyant Miyaji et Otsubo détourner la tête avec un air coupable qui lui fait peur un instant.

-          Y a pas de quoi avoir honte, dit Akiko. C’est vraiment adorable en fait…

Et tous les garçons, son frère le premier, savent déjà qu’elle n’arrange en rien la situation avec cette petite phase. Bien au contraire…

-          Takao ! souffle Midorima d’une voix chargée de menaces à peine voilées.

Aomine, Kise et sa propre équipe se mettent à rire ouvertement devant l’air affolé de Takao qui ne peut plus reculer et tend avec un air contrit la photo qui avait déclenché toute l’histoire.

Midorima la prend d’une main nerveuse et tombe des nues en voyant un vieux cliché que sa propre mère avait dû lui donner. Il doit avoir six ou sept ans sur la photo, en short et basket, un ballon à la main et un sourire si éclatant que même lui ne se reconnaît pas pendant une fraction de seconde.

Midorima attrape un ballon, se tourne le regard blanc vers Takao :

-          Je vais être gentil et t’accorder un peu d’avance…

Takao ne se fait pas prier et court de toutes ses forces. Mais il sait aussi bien que tous ceux qui assistent à la scène qu’il n’ira jamais assez vite pour être hors de portée du tir de Midorima.

Sans surprise, Midorima arme son bras, tire et un battement de cœur plus tard, Takao s’effondre dans le lointain alors que Midorima replace ses lunettes satisfait d’avoir atteint sa cible.

Akiko le prend par le bras avec un grand sourire :

-          Est-ce que je peux garder les photos ?

-          Comment ça _les_ photos ?

-          La photo, je voulais dire la photo, dit-elle en faisant un signe peu discret à son frère. Est-ce que je peux…

-          Non !

-          Mais t’es tellement adorable, se moque Aomine, en reprenant le phrasé d’Akiko en regardant les autres photos qu’il n’avait pas encore vu.

Il tente de prendre les photos qui passent rapidement des mains d’Aomine à Kise puis à Miyaji qui rigole une seconde devant Midorima qui perd patience. Mais Miyaji ne rigole plus quand c’est Akiko qui tend la main pour récupérer les photos qu’il lui donne d’une main presque timide.

Et Midorima ne s’attend pas à récupérer les photos si facilement :

-          Akiko, dit-il en tendant la main.

Elle le prend la main et le bras en rangeant les photos dans sa poche :

-          Je suis sûre qu’on va trouver un arrangement…

Toute l’équipe de Shutoku observe la scène en se disant que Midorima s’était trouvé une copine vraiment effrayante.

****

**_Gymnase de Yosen_ **

**_Le lendemain_ **

 

Himuro est à deux doigts de tomber d’épuisement et il n’a pas à jeter plus d’un regard autour de lui pour voir qu’il n’est pas le seul. En fait, le seul encore en pleine forme n’est autre que Murasakibara qui se débarrasse de la sueur qui coule sur son front d’un geste agacé.

Il se tourne vers l’impudent qui avait osé se moquer de lui parce que le premier qui avait marqué contre sa défense était le joueur le moins impressionnant du tournoi.

Se moquer de Kuroko, son ancien équipier face à lui, c’est faire preuve d’une très grande témérité. Et d’une stupidité plus grande encore.

Atsushi se pose devant l’impudent :

-          J’espère que t’es pas trop fatigué, parce ce qu’on vient de faire, c’est rien par rapport à mes anciens entraînements à Teiko. Et à l’époque, j’étais au collège.

Le gamin tombe hors d’haleine sur le sol, incapable de se relever.

-          Même Kuroko a plus d’endurance que toi, gamin !

Himuro s’avance suivi du coach :

-          Je pense qu’il a compris Atsushi, dit Masako en lui tendant une serviette.

-          Ouais, marmonne Murasakibara en la prenant.

Puis il se tourne vers Himuro :

-          Muro chin, j’ai faim, dit-il.

Enfin redevenu lui-même, les membres de l’équipe poussent un long soupir et le coach met fin à l’entraînement.

-          Je te l’ai jamais dit, Masako, commence Murasakibara…

-          Coach, le rectifie pour la nième fois Masako.

-          Mais tes entrainements sont vraiment gentillets par rapport à ceux que j’avais à Teiko…

-          Gentillet ! reprend les yeux exorbités Masako.

-          Regarde, dès qu’on force un peu, personne ne suit…

Cette fois, c’est toute l’équipe qui tenait debout à la force de la volonté qui reprend en cœur « UN PEU ! » avant de s’effondrer.

-          Si on veut gagner contre Seirin l’année prochaine, il va falloir se remuer un peu….

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers Murasakibara :

-          Et je crois que j’ai envie de rejouer en attaque, dit-il.

Sans laisser le temps à toute son équipe de raccrocher leurs mâchoires, il ajoute de sa voix la plus apathique :

-          Muro chin, j’ai faim. On y va ?

En quelques mots, il est redevenu le géant indolent qu’il avait toujours été et aide Himuro qui tient à peine debout à rejoindre les vestiaires. Et lorsqu’ils ouvrent leurs casiers, ils tombent chacun sur une enveloppe dont Murasakibara reconnait sans peine l’écriture soignée.

_Akashi_

 

**_Gymnase de Seirin_ **

**_Au même moment_ **

 

Alors que Hyuga avait organisé un petit match d’entraînement, il s’arrête subitement, le ballon entre les mains pour regarder les bords du terrain.

-          Kuroko !

-          Oui ? répond Kuroko qui semble se matérialiser à ses côtés.

-          Pourquoi ton ancien capitaine et cette fille assistent à notre entraînement ? dit-il en montrant Akashi qui regarde la partie aux côtés d’une étrangère aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux clairs.

Ils étaient en train de parler dans une langue qu’il ne connait pas. Pas de l’anglais en tout cas…

-          C’est une française, c’est Louise Hugo, dit Kagami. Vous lisez jamais les magazines de basket ou quoi !

Toute l’équipe le dévisage avec surprise alors qu’il passe le ballon à la fille qui le réceptionne un peu surprise.

-          Hey ! Tu veux jouer ?

La fille fait passer le ballon d’une main à l’autre, dit quelques mots en français à Akashi qui sourit et s’avance.

-          _Pourquoi pas_  ?

Elle se débarrasse de sa veste, jetant un coup d’œil ennuyé à ses chaussures pas vraiment faites pour le basket. Pas l’idéal mais au moins elle n’est pas en talon et elle est en jean pas en jupe.

Kagami est déjà prêt à bondir et Louise fait quelques dribbles pour s’échauffer, court vers le panier et marque un trois points d’un mouvement fluide et appliqué que n’aurait pas renié Midorima.

Toute l’équipe commence à comprendre que le duel allait être intéressant.

Louise est prête et lance un défi du regard :

-          _Le premier à cinq paniers ?_ dit-elle en montrant sa main avec ses cinq doigts écartés.

Pas besoin de traduire, le langage du basket est universel. Et le duel commence à toute vitesse, Louise dribble lentement avant de faire une telle accélération, qu’elle laisse Kagami en plan et marque le premier panier.

Kagami se reprend vite, ballon en main, dribble, passe le terrain en quelques enjambées rapides et saute. Louise s’élance mais pas assez haut. Sa main n’atteint pas la balle qui finit dans le filet.

Les paniers s’enchaînent rapidement jusqu’à un quatre à quatre qui les amusent autant tous les deux. Louise fait un signe à Kagami et dit quelques mots en français à Akashi avant de s’éclipser en agrippant son sac …

-          Elle a dit qu’elle allait se changer, parce que ce point est suffisamment important pour arrêter d’essayer de courir dans _ces_ chaussures, dit-il.

Soudain Kagami comprend pourquoi elle avait loupé quelques contre et paniers. Et lorsqu’elle apparait en short et basket, il sait que les choses allaient devenir sérieuses.

Le ballon entre les mains, elle lui parle directement pour la première fois :

-          Le un contre un n’est pas ma spécialité mais il y a une chose que je sais faire. Et je le fais vraiment bien, dit-elle en dribblant sans quitter des yeux Kagami avec un petit sourire insolent.

-          J’ai hâte de voir ça !

Le sourire de son adversaire s’agrandit et le regard de Kagami reste une fraction de seconde de trop sur la balle qui disparait dans un éclair. Il n’a pas le temps de réagir, le ballon est déjà dans le filet.

Rapide, pense-t-il une goutte de sueur perlant sur sa tempe… Elle est vraiment rapide !

Et quand il se retourne, elle lui fait un vague signe de la main et retourne vers Akashi qui n’a rien loupé du spectacle.

Elle lui tend une main qu’il accepte avec un petit sourire.

En rentrant dans leurs vestiaires, Hyuga, Kagami et Izuki trouvent eux-aussi une enveloppe sous le regard de Kuroko qui reste dans l’ombre.

Il ne lui reste plus qu’à parler à son coach.

 

 

**_Kyoto_ **

**_Résidence des Akashi_ **

****

Riko, Kagami, Hyuga et Izuki tentent de cacher leur nervosité en examinant les lieux majestueux et immenses avec intérêt alors qu’un à un les invités arrivent. Trois jours plus tôt, ils avaient reçu une convocation avec un billet de train pour venir ici. Et plus ils voient les invités arriver au compte goute et plus ils se sentent intimidés. Midorima et Takao les ont suivis de peu. Puis c’est au tour du géant de Yosen et son partenaire que Kagami s’accapare suivi de Kise qui se colle immédiatement à son Kuroko. Et en bon dernier, c’est Aomine, tiré par son amie d’enfance qui finit par se disputer l’attention de Kuroko avec le grand blond de Kaijo.

-          Au fait, dit Hyuga, tu as dit qu’on était là pourquoi ? demande-t-il à Kuroko.

-          J’ai rien dit, rétorque-t-il abruptement.

Le regard que lui retournent les autres prouvent que petit un, ils n’en savaient pas plus et petit deux, ils lui étaient reconnaissant d’avoir tenté le coup.

Lorsqu’enfin Akashi fait son apparition, accompagné de la fille qui avait affronté en un contre un Kagami, toute l’attention se porte vers lui. Akashi s’approche de Kuroko, visiblement en train de chercher quelqu’un.

-          Il n’est pas encore là, dit Kuroko.

-          Je vois ça, dit Akashi visiblement contrarié.

-          Qui n’est pas encore là ? demande Aomine. Et pourquoi on est là, au fait ?

-          Je crois qu’il est temps, Akashi kun.

-          C’est ton idée Tetsuya, je pense que c’est à toi que revient l’honneur d’expliquer la raison de cette invitation.

Mais Kuroko refuse et laisse Akashi prendre la parole. Inutile de dire que tous se tournent vers lui en retenant leur souffle.

-          Vous n’êtes pas sans savoir que dans moins de deux mois aura lieu la coupe du monde des moins de dix-neuf ans. Et que pour la première fois, c’est le Japon qui accueille à Tokyo cet évènement. J’ai pris la liberté d’inscrire chacun de vous pour faire partie de l’équipe nationale et représenter notre pays dans cette compétition. Vous avez bien sûr tout loisir de refuser car vous devez comprendre que si vous accepter, vous aurez à passer toutes vos vacances à vous entraîner car le premier match se déroulera juste après les vacances.

La fille qui se tient en silence à ses côtés prend alors la parole :

-          Et les entraînements commenceront dans une semaine.

Vu le regard qu’elle leur lance, ils savent qu’ils avaient intérêt à se pointer en pleine forme.

Midorima replace lentement ses lunettes, pas complètement surpris de la nouvelle en tentant de calmer Takao qui se demande déjà où il doit signer pour faire partie de l’équipe. Aux côtés d’un Murasakibara particulièrement calme, l’impassible Himuro laisse transparaître sa surprise, aussi heureux de faire partie de l’aventure que d’être dans la même équipe que son frère qui exulte en passant entre les membres de son équipe, trop ravi de pouvoir bientôt se mesurer à des adversaires plus forts encore que ceux de la génération miracle. Une attitude que partage avec un grand sourire Aomine qui se dirige vers son ancienne ombre pour lui dire que oui, lui aussi ne pouvait résister à son plan. Mais il tombe sur Kise qui s’est déjà précipité sur Kuroko, trop heureux à l’idée de rejouer avec lui.

Et pour une fois, alors qu’il le voit exploser d’une joie si éclatante en étouffant un Kuroko impassible sous ses bras, il le laisse faire en se disant que Kise avait bien gagné le droit d’accaparer un peu son ancienne lumière.

Izuki par contre est le seul qui reste en retrait, perplexe à la simple idée d’être ici. Il regarde avec de grands yeux tous ceux qui se trouvent dans la pièce, douloureusement conscient de l’écart entre eux et lui.

-          Kuroko, c’est une blague lui souffle-t-il. J’ai rien à faire là au milieu de…

-          Tous nos choix ont dument été pesés Izuki kun, l’interrompt Akashi d’une voix posée. Si vous souhaitez les remettre en questions, j’espère que vous avez de solides arguments…

-          Toujours aussi intimidant _Capitaine Akashi_ , dit une voix dans son dos.

Tous se retournent en voyant le retardataire faire son apparition :

-          Senpai ! s’exclament Kuroko, Aomine, Midorima, Kise et Murasakibara d’une même voix.

-          Une fois n’est pas coutume, dit Akashi, vous êtes en retard _Capitaine Nijimura_.

Toute l’assemblée est à deux doigts de tomber à la renverse en voyant à quel point Akashi et toute la génération miracle parlent avec respect à leur ancien capitaine, le premier capitaine de la génération miracle et le futur capitaine de l’équipe qui représenterait le Japon pendant la prochaine coupe du monde des moins de dix-neuf ans, Nijimura Shuzo.

Enfin dès qu’il l’aurait convaincu, pense Akashi avec un grand sourire avant d’entamer l’âpre négociation.

 

**_Crémaillère des Kise_ **

**_Un peu en avance…_ **

 

 

La mère de Midorima observe les lieux.

Grand, lumineux et les murs encore vides mais agréable. Un appartement alliant modernité et tradition, pense-t-elle en voyant le parquet de bois massif du salon et la table basse en verre et l’écran plat en face d’elle. L’unique photo présente dans la pièce montre les Kise souriant et Akiko arrive avec la tasse de thé promise, mettant fin à son inspection.

-          Merci, dit-elle.

Akiko lui sourit en prenant sa propre tasse, un peu nerveuse :

-          Vous êtes sûre de ne pas vouloir rester ?

-          Je suis flattée que vous nous ayez invité avec mon mari, dit-elle, mais je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que nous sommes les seuls adultes que vous ayez invités ?

Akiko acquiesce d’un hochement de tête.

-          Je suis désolée, dit-elle. Je n’ai pas l’habitude de …

-          Remercier un adulte ? termine Madame Midorima.

-          Oui, avoue-t-elle. C’est plus maladroit qu’autre chose, je…

-          Pas du tout, dit-elle avec un grand sourire rassurant. Et j’espère sincèrement que vous n’allez pas prendre mal ce que j’ai à vous dire.

Akiko relève la tête, prête à écouter et Madame Midorima le prend comme un signe encourageant :

-          Je suis médecin et j’ai appris à décrypter rapidement les _symptômes_ quels qu’ils soient. Dès que j’ai vu votre père, je n’ai pas mis plus de quelques minutes pour comprendre quel genre de personne il est. Et surtout quels dégâts il peut faire autour de lui.

Madame Midorima attend un instant pour voir comment Akiko allait prendre ses paroles. Elle sait que les enfants qui ont subis de tels abus de la part de leurs parents peuvent se bloquer complètement lorsqu’un étranger met en cause la source de leur problème.

Parce que même si c’est une vérité qu’ils reconnaissent, la voir exprimer par quelqu’un d’autre est une étape difficile à passer.

Akiko baisse les yeux mais tient bon.

-          Je pense qu’admettre que vous avez besoin d’aide est la première étape pour mettre derrière vous tout ce qu’il vous a fait subir. Et que le jour où vous serez prête à le demander, nous serons là pour votre frère et vous.

Timidement, Akiko relève les yeux :

-          Merci, dit-elle.

-          Vous n’avez pas à me remercier pour ça, dit-elle. Votre frère et vous, vous êtes importants pour notre fils donc vous êtes importants pour nous aussi.

La mère de Shintaro se souvient comme si c’était hier de cette soirée où elle avait soustrait Akiko à l’emprise de son père. Ce n’était pas le médecin qui avait agi. C’était son instinct de mère qui l’avait poussé à agir ainsi. Elle se devait d’agir, d’enlever Akiko à l’aura noire que distillait son propre père. Etre témoin de son petit manège lui avait donné envie de vomir et elle avait agi sans réfléchir.

Et elle n’agissait jamais sans réfléchir.

Mais elle se reprend vite et ouvre son sac pour en tirer un paquet qu’elle lui tend :

-          Mais je n’oublie pas que c’est votre crémaillère et j’ai un cadeau pour vous, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Akiko le prend et ouvre le paquet d’une main hésitante pour découvrir un grand carnet au papier velouté et à la couverture de cuir. Curieuse, elle l’ouvre pour découvrir que sur les deux premières pages, il y avait deux recettes écrites à la main.

-          C’est ce que je crois ! s’exclame incrédule Akiko…

-          Deux des recettes de mon mari. Il s’excuse de ne pas pouvoir être là pour vous les donner en personne mais il m’a dit que vous pouviez l’appeler si vous avez le moindre problème, dit-elle en montrant le numéro presque négligemment noté dans la marge. C’est bien sûr à ne pas mettre entre toutes les mains, dit-elle d’un air complice.

Akiko acquiesce avec le même air de connivence et Madame Midorima prend congé avant d’ajouter avec un petit sourire :

-          La deuxième, c’est la préférée de Shintaro.

 

**_Deux heures plus tard_ **

****

Tous les invités étaient enfin arrivés.

Tous les futurs membres de l’équipe formée par Akashi et Kuroko. Et Tsuki qui ne lâche pas un Takao qui n’arrive même pas à faire semblant d’être ennuyé par son comportement.

Aomine observe la scène un peu en retrait. Kuroko tente sans succès de se faire oublier d’un Kise un peu trop collant, rien de très différent de ce qu’il se passait au collège et quelque part cette scène familière le rassure un peu. Mais elle surprend quand même un peu les membres de Seirin qui tentent de décoller Kise de Kuroko avec un air un peu circonspect devant l’opiniâtreté du blondinet. Le lien entre les joueurs de Seirin lui fait penser à celui qu’ils avaient à Teiko, avant que tout ne change. Et il en ressent une nostalgie qui ne lui ressemble pas.

Et lorsqu’ils arrivent enfin à leur fin en arrachant Kise à un Kuroko impassible, c’est Satsu qui s’y met ! Ils allaient finir par croire que tous les anciens membres de la génération miracle sont des tarés!

Murasakibara est bien sûr scotché au buffet avec le grand brun calme de Yosen. Ce type est loin d’avoir le potentiel de son frère mais il forme un duo intéressant avec son ancien équipier. Nijimura, Akiko et Midorima se joignent à eux, partageant visiblement quelques anecdotes qui amènent un rare sourire sur le visage du frère de Kagami et pousse Murasakibara à bouder comme un enfant pendant quelques secondes. Mais Akiko lui présente un nouveau plat qui lui redonne dans la seconde un sourire idiot.

Puis il regarde de loin Akashi qui discute dans une langue qu’il ne comprend pas avec leur futur entraîneur. Il se demande bien pourquoi Akashi avait été cherché aussi loin pour avoir un coach. Et pourquoi une fille !

-          Elle est plus rapide que toi, dit Kagami.

Il se retourne d’un bond vers Kagami qui le dérange dans ses pensées.

-          Tu te fous de moi !

-          Tu devrais de temps en temps laisser tes magazines d’idoles et t’intéresser à ceux qui parlent de basket. J’ai joué en un contre un contre elle, et crois-moi la différence entre elle et moi, c’est la différence qu’il y avait entre nous lors de notre premier un contre un.

-          Sérieux ? C’est une fille…

-          Je t’ai déjà dit que la personne qui m’a appris à jouer, c’était une ancienne joueuse de la WMBA, tu ne devrais pas sous-estimer le basket féminin !

-          C’est une pro ? Elle a le même âge que nous…

-          Nope, pas une pro.

-          T’accouches ?

-          Non, c’est trop marrant de te voir patauger comme ça…

La fille se retourne vers eux, fait un grand sourire à Akashi et s’avance vers eux, consciente d’être l’objet de leurs interrogations :

-          Louise Hugo, dit-elle en tendant sa main vers Aomine qui la prend maladroitement.

Kagami rigole tout seul une seconde, son nom ne l’avance pas vraiment.

-          Mon japonais est encore hésitant, dit-elle avec un grand sourire, mais je crois bien que vous parliez de moi.

-          Je disais à Aomine à quel point vous êtes rapide sur le terrain, dit Kagami.

Louise rigole une seconde :

-          C’est mon seul atout en tant que joueuse et j’en suis assez fière. J’ai été pendant des années le capitaine d’une équipe où toutes les joueuses étaient meilleures que moi. Et je suis restée leur capitaine parce que je savais mieux que quiconque utiliser les capacités de mes joueuses. Et c’est assez naturellement que l’on m’a proposé de devenir coach.

-          Et vous avez bien failli renouveler l’exploit que vous avez accompli en tant que joueuse, dit Kagami en jetant un regard en coin à Aomine qui se demande bien quel exploit.

-          On était à deux doigts de l’exploit, dit-elle en se mordant les lèvres. Mais la différence entre l’équipe que j’ai coaché et l’équipe dont j’ai été capitaine, c’est que dans mon équipe, j’avais un peu son rôle, dit-elle en montrant Kuroko d’un geste de la tête. Je n’ai jamais joué dans l’ombre comme lui mais ma vision du jeu et ma vitesse m’ont toujours permis de supporter mon équipe comme lui le fait. Et je n’avais pas la chance d’avoir un tel joueur dans l’équipe que j’ai encadrée. Alors quand j’ai vu jouer Kuroko, j’ai compris que vous aviez le potentiel de réussir là où j’ai échoué.

Le regard perdu dans ses souvenirs :

-          Il est bien meilleur que moi, souffle-t-elle presque pour elle-même.

Puis elle regarde à nouveau Aomine et Kagami :

-          J’ai encore du travail pour demain. Profitez bien de votre dernière soirée tranquille, l’entraînement commence demain et il y a des chances que vous me détestiez avant la fin du premier jour, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Aomine recule presque instinctivement, se remémorant avec une acuité terrible les terribles entraînements à Teiko. Elle a le même sourire diabolique que leur ancien coach.

-          Tu m’expliques maintenant, dit-il à Kagami.

-          Elle a gagné la coupe du monde scolaire avec son équipe, dit-il et a mené l’équipe _masculine_ française jusqu’en finale de la coupe du monde des moins de dix-neuf ans. Ils ont perdu d’un rien face aux Etats-Unis.

-          Et elle pense qu’avec Kuroko, elle tient sa revanche ?

Kagami se tourne vers lui avec un rare sérieux qui le surprend en secouant la tête comme s’il le prenait en faute, une faute évidente qu’il n’aurait pas dû faire, qu’il n’aurait _plus_ dû faire.

-          _Avec nous tous_ , rectifie Kagami.

 


End file.
